


My Hyung

by Shookieillegirl



Category: A.R.M.Y - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, Fluff, Light Smut, Romance, bts fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-03-23 23:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 47
Words: 73,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13798341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shookieillegirl/pseuds/Shookieillegirl
Summary: "Hani, don't call me Oppa. I want you to call me Hyung instead.""But Oppa, I'm still a girl. I don't want to call you Hyung.""I only want you to call me Hyung. I don't want you to call any other boys that.""Oppaaaa!!""No Hani. It's Hyung... Jimin Hyung. Arasso nae dongsang?""Arassoyo Jimin........ Hyung."Ever since then, I started calling him Hyung and hid my feelings away from him.A fanfic about a tomboy who fell in love with her childhood friend Park Jimin.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Original work of this fanfic is on Wattpad. I will slowly be transferring each chapter on here as well. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

Annyeonghaseyo. My name is Kim Hani. Nice to meet you all. Now, sit back and relax while I tell you my story.

I was still an infant when my parents made the decision to relocate to Busan. As you can read, I didn't have a say in wanting to move to Busan or stay in Seoul. That was where it all began.

Before I get any further into my story, I should probably tell you that I am not like most other girls out there. While most girls enjoy makeup, having long hair, and wearing short skirts or dresses, I prefer to wear a white tank or tee with my favorite black Puma jogger pant with my matching Puma sneakers. I have a pixie haircut because long hair always seems to get in the way. It just bugs me and I don't really like it.

Once in a while, you may see me in leggings. Leggings are probably the most feminine clothing I own. I don't like to show off my legs. If I wear shorts, it has to be knee length for me to be comfortable. Don't ask me why I just prefer comfortable clothing. I am an only child, so my parents doted on me a lot. You can probably say I am a bit spoiled. And.... I'm a tomboy.

Now, back to my story.

He was someone who had always been in my life the day we moved to Busan. He lived right next door to me and we practically grew up together. He was my best friend, my Hyung, Park Jimin. I know what you are thinking. Why am I calling him Hyung instead of Oppa?

************

"Hani-ah, my mommy told me that you are a girl. So why do you look like a boy and why do you dress in clothes like me?"

Little 5-year-old Jimin had asked 4-year-old me, who was picking up a rock and throwing it into a little creek nearby.

"I don't know Jimin Oppa. These clothes feel more comfortable than those flowery dresses that my mommy wants me to wear."

"Hani, don't call me Oppa. I want you to call me Hyung instead," Jimin requested while giggling away.

"But Oppa, I'm still a girl. I don't want to call you Hyung."

I remembered pouting back to Jimin while refusing.

Jimin laughed at my little tantrum before he replied to me.

"But I only want you to call me Hyung. I don't want you to call any other boys that."

"Oppaaaa!!" I wailed out loudly. I was against it.

"No Hani. It's Hyung... Jimin Hyung. Arasso nae dongsang?" Jimin protested. He was really persistent and really wanted me to call him Hyung.

"But..."

"No Buts. Hani-ah, you said we are best friends. If you call me Hyung, then I will be the only boy you will call by that name. I want to be special to you. Can you do that for me?"

I thought about what he said. He was special to me. Even though I was only 4 at the time, I liked spending time with Jimin and always followed him around. He was my only friend and I didn't want to lose him.

"Arassoyo Jimin........ Hyung."

I pouted in defeat. I was so upset back then because I didn't want to be seen as a boy in his eyes. I liked Jimin Hyung. Not only was he my best friend, he was my first love. It felt as though he drew a clear line between us that we were only friends and he will never see me as a girl. Ever since then, I started calling him Hyung and hid my feelings away from him.

************

I was 7 years old when Jimin Hyung's family moved away to the states. I was devastated when I first found out. My only friend was moving so far away from me and I had no one else. I cried and cried that day when they drove off in their moving truck. 8-year-old Jimin poked his head out of the window and called out to me.

"Nae dongsang! Ulji ma! I will write to you. I'll miss you Hani-ah!"

"I'll miss you too! JIMIN HYUUUUUNG! Take care!"

I was a crying mess that day. My mom knew how much I loved playing with Jimin. She attempted to comfort me.

"Hani, it's okay sweetie. Jimin said he will write to you. I have Mr. and Mrs. Park's address in the states. I knew you were going to be sad when they left so I got their address beforehand for you. You will still be able to talk to him so don't cry, sweetie."

I sniffle as I wiped away my tears.

"Okay, mommy. But...... I still miss him."

I answered my mom and new tears started streaming down my cheeks.

"Do you want to write to him right now? We can airmail express your letter so it arrives before Jimin get to his new house to welcome him. Wouldn't that be a nice surprise for Jimin?"

Thinking that I will be the first person to greet him when he gets to his new house, I stopped crying immediately and ran to grab a piece of paper and started writing my letter to Hyung.

_'Jimin Hyung_ ,

_How was the flight? Are you shocked that my letter arrived before you? I wrote this letter right after you just left. You said you will write to me so don't forget. I will be waiting for your letters Hyung. I will see you in the next letter. Take care and I miss you already._

                    _-Your Dongsang, Hani'_

I gave the letter to my mom in hope that it will arrive before Jimin gets to his new house. My mom immediately ran my errand for me so that I would stop crying.

2 weeks passed by and I lost all hope that he didn't receive my letter. I checked the mailbox every day for a reply but got nothing. I was left in tears every time I opened it up to a blank mailbox. I sulked in tears back to my room.

When I opened the door to my room, I saw a letter on the edge of my bed. I ran towards my bed and grabbed the letter and ripped it open.

' _Hani,_

_Are you a ghost? How did your letter arrive at my house before I even got there? I sure was surprised. I have been busy unpacking and registering for school so that is why this letter probably is going to arrive a little later to you. I'm nervous about starting school here. I don't know English. I wish you were here with me. Everything is different and weird here. I miss Korea. And I especially miss you. My mommy helped me make an email account. I heard it was a faster way to send letters. I will give you my new email and when you make an email, send me a letter through email. That way, I won't have to wait so long for your letters._

_ParkJimin@gmail.com_

_I'll be waiting for an email from you. Bogoshipda._

_-Jimin Hyung'_

I ran out of my room and down the stairs. I rushed towards my mom and asked her about the email thing. I wanted an email too. I wanted to email him right away to let him know I got his letter.

We didn't have a computer at home at the time, so she took me to the library and helped me make an email account.

_'From: KimHani@gmail.com_  
_To: ParkJimin@gmail.com_  
_Subject: I GOT YOUR LETTER!_

_Hyung. I got your letter today. I have been waiting for 2 weeks now. I was so sad when I opened the mailbox up everyday to find it empty. I've missed you so much Hyung. I hope you see this email soon. Don't be nervous about school. You will do well. Teach me English too Hyung. I'll be waiting for your email._

                   _-Your Dongsang, Hani'_

It seemed like he had been waiting for my email because I got a reply soon after I sent my email.

_'From: ParkJimin@gmail.com_  
_To:_ _ _KimHani@gmail.com__  
_Subject: I Miss You_

_Hani, I have been checking my email every day to see if you would email me. You have to_ _e_ _mail me every day, arasso? I have to go study now. I miss you_ _._

                    _-Jimin Hyung'_

Hyung was right. Emailing was a lot quicker. From that moment on, we started emailing each other daily.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	2. Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl
> 
> Before you start reading this chapter, I just want you all to know that I am not Korean nor do I know how their school system works. Everything in this book is fictional and all based on my own imagination.

Since Jimin Hyung moved away, I became very quiet at school. I didn't talk to anyone or try to make any new friends. That is until she came along.

Song Mi-Young.

What can I say about this girl? She was the complete opposite of me, but like they always say, opposite attract.

It was about half way through the first year in High School when she transferred to our school. I remember the first time I ever saw her. I thought there was no way this girl is real. She looked like a doll. She was pretty and tall. Her light brown eyes twinkle as she bows to the class and introduces herself.

"Annyeonghaseyo, My name is Song Mi-Young. Please take care of me."

She was so beautiful that all the boys in my classroom wanted her to sit next to them, but the only empty seat was next to me.

Remember, I am a girl. But being the tomboy that I am, I begged my parents into talking to the school to let me wear a boy's uniform. I didn't want to wear skirts. Principal Lee said I could wear pants underneath my skirt, but being the spoiled brat that I am, I convinced them into letting me wear a boy's uniform instead.

When Mi-Young sat next to me, she greeted me and held out her hand to me, waiting for me to shake hand with her. I ignored her like I normally ignore others and turned my head towards the window to look outside. I didn't want any other friend beside Jimin Hyung. His emails were the only thing that I looked forward to the most when I am up and breathing.

She noticed the awkwardness and turned around to face the front while just silently sitting in her seat.

The bell rang for lunch and all the boys huddled up around Mi-Young. She looked very uncomfortable like she wanted to run away and hide. Some of the other girls stood by the door and gave her ugly looks and death stares. They were clearly jealous of Mi-Young's beauty and the attention she was receiving.

She got up quickly and said that she needed to use the bathroom and proceeded to run out the door with the boys running after.

I would have hated all that attention on me. I would have drop kicked those boys if they ever tried that on me, but there was no way that would ever happen to me with the way I look and dress.

Like always, I ignored everyone and walked to the cafeteria to eat lunch. I miss Hyung the most during lunch.

When we were both still going to school together, he would always sit with me and feed me. And when I couldn't finish my lunch, he would eat it all up.

I got my plate of food and walked to a table in the corner. I sat with my back to the rest of the students not wanting to interact with anyone.

Soon, I hear screaming and hollering at the entrance of the cafeteria.

_-Damn, she's hot!_

_-I bet you I'll be hitting that ass before school ends this year..._

_-Ugh, are these boys blind? She's not even that pretty..._

_-I know. She looks fake. I bet she went and got plastic surgery..._

I didn't even have to turn around to know they were talking about the new girl.

_-She looks so stupid right now..._

_-Watch, I'm going to make her the laughing stock of this school and then no one will think she is so pretty._

If there's one thing that I hated more than being bothered, it was bullying.

I got up from my seat and turned around to see where the new girl was. She had a tray of food in her hands and was in the middle of the room looking for an empty seat.

I saw a girl walking fast towards Mi-Young.

I ran up next to the girl and grabbed her shoulder turning her around towards me.

"Yah, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

She was holding a carton of open milk. With the force that I had turned her around, some of her milk landed on me. I assumed she was going to purposely bump into Mi-Young and pour the milk on her.

I looked down at my shirt that was covered with milk, which is totally going to smell later and looked back at the girl dead in her eyes. I don't interact with students at school, but they know not to mess with me either.

"S-sorry Hani!" She whimpers before running away back to her crowd of fake friends.

I walked towards the new girl and grabbed her tray of food out of her hand. I turned around and walked back to my table with her food. She quickly follows after me and sits in front of me.

"Thanks."

We both ate in silence, but I could still see from the corner of my eye that she was checking me out.

_Shit, I forgot. She probably thinks I'm a guy and that_ _I'm_ _into her._

I looked up at her and she quickly looks down to avoid my gaze. She started to blush, a light rosy pink. Her long black hair was silky smooth, eyelashes were long and made her eyes really stood out. I couldn't help but stare at how beautiful she was.

I looked down at my own flat chest. I compared myself to her and inwardly cursed at myself.

_If I looked like her, would Jimin Hyung like me?_

I shook the thought out of my head and continued eating.

"My name is Hani, Kim Hani."

"You're a girl?!" I heard her half screamed half whispered.

I laughed it off and nodded.

"But, how are you a girl? You are in a boy's uniform."

"Look I can prove that I'm a girl. We can go to the bathroom together and I'll show you," I said as I got up from my seat.

"Wait! No! STOP!" She cutely screamed and covered her eyes.

I laughed to myself at how funny this girl was and sat back down.

"But you do sound like a girl. I don't see an Adam's apple either," Mi-Young said as she peeked through her fingers.

"You're a weird and funny girl. I like you," I said to the adorable girl that was peeking through her hands. Maybe it was because I haven't talked to anyone in such a long time. It sure felt nice to have some to talk with.

She blushed at my remark and turned red. I couldn't help but giggle at how silly she was, confused about whether I was a boy or girl.

"But I am really a girl. Just ask me whenever and I will prove to you that I am."

Thus, our friendship bloomed from that day forward, and I have never regretted it.....

Until.............

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	3. He's Back Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

All through High School, Mi-Young and I were inseparable. We had most classes together and she was the best thing that had ever happened to me after Jimin Hyung.

When I first mentioned Mi-Young to Hyung, he was jealous that I had replaced him. It took me a while to convince him that they both hold a special place in my heart. He eventually was okay with it because he said that "as long as Mi-Young isn't a boy" then it was fine with him.

Jimin Hyung and I have been texting lately. We still email each other, but since we both got cell phones now, we tend to text more than we email. Every day at 8 PM, I would send Jimin Hyung a 'Good Morning' text. It's 6 AM in the states where he is at and he is usually up by then getting ready for school except on the weekends because he would be sleeping in. He would often reply within minutes of receiving my text as if he has been waiting.

I've mentioned Jimin Hyung to Mi-Young too, though she never really showed much interest in him. She was always more into her studies. She always placed first in all her subjects. I mean, I'm not too bad myself as I place 2nd right alongside her.

And as always, the guys would always try to get with Mi-Young through me _._

_-Yah, give me her phone number!_

_-How did you become friends with the hottest girl in school?_

_-I'll buy you anything you want!_

_-Let me just hold her hands!!_

"YAH! DO YOU ALL WANT TO DIE?!" I shouted at the many voices that were surrounding me causing a major headache for me. So much for trying to ignore people in school. Ever since I became friends with Mi-Young, I never get a quiet day of no confession. I was her love messenger. I am so glad that this is our last year of High School and it was going to be over soon.

"Here," I tossed a white teddy bear that was holding a red heart that read 'I love you' towards Mi-Young who was lying on her tummy on my bed.

"I don't want it," she replied not even glancing in my direction but solely concentrating on her book.

"Then tell all your damn boyfriends to leave me alone! I'm not cupid or a love messenger."

"Just tell them I already have a boyfriend."

"Wait, you do?! Who and how dare you hide this from me!" I shouted at my best friend.

"My boyfriend is you," she replied and finally looked up from her book. She smiled ever so sweetly back at me.

I laughed and flicked her forehead with my middle finger.

"Pabo."

"If you didn't drag me into the bathroom and prove to me that you were a girl, I would still have thought you were a boy to this day," she grinned and got up to pull me down to sit next to her.

"I can't believe I was crushing hard on you thinking that you were a handsome fella," she giggled again at me.

"The guys at school know who I am, so sorry but that won't work on them. I'm willing to say that to strangers though," I smiled back at Mi-Young.

"Arasso! You are now my boyfriend," she grinned widely back at me.

"Okay, girlfriend," I said as I held her waist.

We role-played a bit more before she kicked me out of my room so she could study for the final exams coming up before school ends.

_Aigoo, It's my room but she acts as if it's hers._

Mi-Young is secretive about her family. In the 4 years that I've known her, I've never met any of her family members. All I know is that they are rich. She buys me expensive things that I always turn down. When I attempt to ask her about her family, she waves it off. She never really wants to talk about them and is always over at my house with my family. Mi-Young comes over so often that my mom acknowledges her as her own daughter since her real daughter is a tomboy who does not like to go shopping as often and do anything too girly together. I've tried to do things with my mom, but I usually end up hating it so I just stopped going and had Mi-Young go in my place.

************

Finally! It was Friday and Summer break starts today! I loved summer breaks because if I'm not hanging out with Mi-Young, then I would be catching up with Jimin Hyung over the phone. No homework and school to stop me.

I got home from school with Mi-Young and we both ran upstairs to my room to change out of our uniforms. We were going out to watch a movie tonight so I just grabbed whatever was cleaned and comfy. Mi-Young, however, have to take her time. She has to shower, dry her hair, do her make-up, do her hair, and then finally gets dressed, which takes another hour because she can't decide on what to wear. Since she practically lives here, she has a good amount of clothes in my closet and her make up scattered all over my, I mean 'her' vanity desk. I have no use for it anyway.

It had been a few hours now and Mi-Young was still taking her sweet time. It was almost 8 PM so while waiting on Mi-Young, I scrolled through Twitter to see if Hyung has updated anything.

_Huh? No update?_

Now that I think about it, it's been a few days since I last talked to Hyung. I've been so busy with studying and the final exams that I've slept early the past few nights so I didn't get a chance to text Hyung. I quickly exited out of the Twitter app and opened up Line.

_'Good morning Hyung. Are you up and getting ready for school? When does summer break start for you?'_

I waited and waited for him to text me back. 20 minutes passed, no text back.

He's never taken this long to text me back so I hit the call button. His phone was turned off...

_Why would he turn his phone off? He's never turned it off before. What if... What if something happened to Hyung?!!_

All the negative things a person could ever think about entered my brain and I was freaking out. I called his number over and over again but it was still turned off.

"I'm ready," Mi-Young calls out to me.

"Can we skip the movie tonight? Hyung's not picking up my calls. I'm worried something might have happened to him. He's never turned his phone off before."

"Hani! You promised me! He probably forgot to charge his phone or purposely turned it off because he went to school already."

"But..."

"Please, Hani? He'll be fine. Let's go. The movie is going to start soon."

Mi-Young had been bugging me a lot about going to see this movie with her and I did promise to go with her. Although I'm worried as hell right now, maybe she's right that he already left for school. If anything, Mrs. Park would have called me by now.

"Okay Girlfriend. I'll try to call him again later tonight after the movie."

"Yay! Thanks a bunch Hani!" She hugged me tightly.

_*2 hours later*_

"The movie was so good! I love it! Did you enjoy it Hani?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, sure."

She stopped walking and turned around to face me. She looked mad.

"Liar! You didn't even watch it with me! You were touching your phone the entire time," she pouted at me.

"Sorry, Mi-Young. I was just thinking about Hyung. I've been checking my phone to see if he would text back, but he hasn't even seen my message yet."

"Whatever. I'm not talking to you," she angrily stormed off.

"Mi-Young ah! I said I'm sorry!" I ran after her.

When we arrived outside of my house, I took out my phone once more to text Hyung again.

_'Hyung, is everything okay? You haven't texted me back. I'm worried about you. Text or call me as soon as you see this message.'_

Mi-Young glares at me before opening up the front gate. She quickly walking in first and slam the gate shut in my face.

_She is really angry at me._

While looking down at my phone to see if he would text me back, I opened up the gate and stepped inside. As the gate closed behind me, I saw the little words that my heart had been waiting to see. _'Read'_

_His phone is turned on. He read my message!_

I saw the three bullets next to his name to indicate that he was texting me back. I waited impatiently for a reason as to why he turned off his phone. I slowly walked towards the front door while not even looking up from my phone.

_'Hani-ah, watch where you are going.'_

Huh? He made me worried like crazy about him and he just tells me to watch where I'm going? What the hell Hyung? I texted at the speed of light back to him.

_'How is that a reason why you made me worried sick about you Hyung!'_

_'Look up Hani...'_

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	4. He's back pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I looked up from my phone. Mi-Young had stopped dead in her tracks in front of me. I almost bumped into her.

"What's wrong Mi-Youngie?" I asked while walking up next to her, concerned that she was still very angry at me. I prepared myself for another earful from her.

"There's um.. a really cute guy standing by your front door," she whispered quietly back to me.

"Huh? Where?" I asked loudly and started looking around towards the door.

I fianlly caught a glimpse of him. He had on a white t-shirt, a black beanie, a black short, and was wearing glasses. He also had a black backpack on his back and a suitcase next to him. I furrowed my eyes brows to see clearer who he could be. My heart started to rapidly increase as his face become crystal clear to me.

 

 

_Jimin Hyung?_

He waved to me with his phone still in his hand and he smiled so brightly back at me. His eyes turning into moon crescents as he laughed out loud while continuously waving. His laughter was music to my ears and my heart jumped even more crazily. I absentmindedly lifted my hand up and slowly returned the wave with a confused and shocked expression on my face. 

"Nae dongsang!!!!" He screamed and ran as fast as he could towards me with his arms wide open. His strong hands grabbed my waist as he pulled me close to him for a long and big hug, one that I have been yearning for. He spun me around while Mi-Young quickly moved aside for us with a shocked look on her face as well.

"Hyung! What are you doing here?!" I asked once he finally put me down.

"I'm on summer break. My studies and exams are already done and my parents were okay with me coming back to Korea to visit you for the summer before I go back to college in the states. I wanted to surprise you. I can see I did!" He laughed once again. I swear I can listen to his laughter all day and every day.

I stared at the man before me. He was so beautiful, like an angel that was sent just for me.

"You must be Song Mi-Young," Jimin said turning his attention towards Mi-Young.

I could see she was taken aback by Hyung's good looks. Her mouth hung opened and she stared blankly back at Hyung and slowly nodded 'yes.'

I poked Mi-Young's side and laughed at her reaction.

"Hi! I mean, hello. I am Song Mi-Young and you must be Jimin Hyung."

He laughed out loud again.

"Yes, I am. But you can call me Jimin Oppa or just Jimin is fine too. I want Hani to be the only girl to call me Hyung," he smirked while scrunching up his nose and then ruffles my hair.

"O-oppa?"Mi-Young slightly blushed a light rosy pink on her cheeks.

_Why is she blushing so much? Does she like him?_

"You are really pretty, just like what Hani had told me. I look forward to knowing you more Mi-Young-ssi."

I'll admit. I was jealous. I've always wanted to be acknowledged as a girl by Hyung. I wanted to be able to call him Oppa. I wanted him to like me back. Am I selfish? Yes, but this is Song Mi-Young we are talking about. My best friend, who is the most beautiful girl ever. How could I ever compare myself to her? For once in my life, I hated the way I looked. I hated my boyish like attitude. I hated my pixie haircut. I hated the way I dressed. I hated everything about me.

"Yah, how is it that you've never changed? I could tell it was you the moment I saw you," he suddenly asked me which brought me back to reality.

"Uhhhh..."

I couldn't answer him. What did he mean? Did he want me to change? Change into someone like Mi-Young?

_But that's not me..._

The front door suddenly opened.

"Jimin! Welcome back sweetheart," my mom called out to Jimin.

"Annyeonghaseyo Mrs. Kim. Thank you for letting me stay here with your family while I'm visiting."

"Of course it's no big deal sweetie. We've missed you, especially Hani."

"Omma!" I called out to my mom.

Jimin Hyung burst out laughing at us.

"I've miss Hani a lot too, Mrs. Kim."

He turned to look at me and then winked at me which caused my heart to jump.

"Come in! You can take the guest room Jimin. Mi-Young, are you staying the night? If you are, you can sleep with Hani in her room tonight."

"Ne Omoni," Mi-Young answered.

"Omoni?" Jimin questioned?

"Ah, Mi-Young stays here with us sometimes. Since Hani doesn't want to hang out with me, I've been hanging out with Mi-Young. She is just like a 2nd daughter to me."

"It's not that I don't want to hang out with you, mom. The things that you want to do are boring. I don't want to get my nails done or go shopping. You take too long when you shop," I snapped back at my mom.

"Sorry, I'm not feeling too well tonight," I quickly replied and brushed past my mom and entered through the front door. I took off my shoes and went straight up to my room.

A few minutes passed and then I hear a knock on my door.

_*knock knock*_

"Come in."

The door slowly opened and Hyung entered my room.

"Nae dongsang. I just came back from the states today and you're not even going to hang out with me for a bit?" He pouted.

 

 

I was feeling frustrated and jealous of Mi-Young. Both my mom and Hyung seems to like her more than me, but with Hyung's cute little pout, I instantly smiled and my mood got brighter.

"You are too cute Hyung," I said as I pinched his chubby cheeks. I was shaking his head and I moved in closer towards his face until our noses touched.

Mi-Young walked into the room as I was pinching Hyung's cheek. I quickly let go of his cheeks and backed away. He looked rather disappointed that I stopped pinching his cheeks.

"Oppa, are you hungry? Omoni told me to come grab you to eat a late dinner."

"Ne. Thank you Mi-Young-ssi. Let's go eat Hani," Hyung grabbed my hand as he pulled me out of the room leaving Mi-Young behind.

"Mi-Youngie, come eat with us!" I called out to her.

"Okay. I'll be down in a bit."

My mom and dad had already eaten so they went to bed after reheating the leftovers for us. I sat across from Hyung while Mi-Young sat next to me.

Hyung and I talked and laughed while reminiscing about the past. We would tell Mi-Young stories about the other. Mi-Young, however, just sat quietly as she listened on. She barely ate her food and just kept poking at it. I could tell she wasn't herself tonight.

After eating, Mi-Young and I cleared the table and started to do the dishes. She was extremely quiet tonight. It was bugging me.

"Is something wrong Mi-Youngie? You are awfully quiet tonight."

"Do you hate me?"

Her question caught me off guard.

"What the hell Mi-Youngie? Why the hell would you think that?"

"It's just..... you seemed upset with me earlier," she quietly replied.

I didn't want to admit to her that I was jealous of her. My pride wouldn't allow me to.

"Ah, earlier? I was just a little annoyed by my mom. I don't hate you Mi-Youngie. You're my best friend... and my girlfriend," I answered her as I splashed a little bit of water at her face.

"Yah! Stop it, boyfriend!" She giggled back at me. She finally looked relaxed and relieved. She soon turned back into herself.

We finished the dishes and I told Mi-Young I was going to go say goodnight to Hyung before I come to bed.

"Sure, take your time. I'm sure you two want to catch up some more."

"Thanks, girlfriend. I'll come hold you to sleep later beautiful."

She smiled back at me and giggled.

"I'll be waiting for you, boyfriend."

I made my way to the guest room. I knocked on the door but there was no answer.

_Is he sleeping already?_

I slowly opened the door and I see Hyung already fast asleep on the bed.

 

 

He looked just like a child. Sleeping so messy. I snickered quietly to myself and I walked towards him. I slowly pulled the blanket out from his leg and covered him. I sat next to him and stared at the man sleeping next to me. I pinched myself to see if it a dream. It wasn't a dream. He was really here.

"I really missed you Hyung..." I quietly whispered as I gently stroke his cheeks with my the back of my fingers.

"Good night Hyung."

As I got up, he grabbed my hand and suddenly pulled me into his arms. He held onto me so tightly. My heart raced and I was so afraid he was going to hear my heartbeat. I held my breath and then I heard him lightly snoring. He had fallen back asleep with me still in his arms. I finally exhaled slowly and waited for Hyung to loosen his grip on me so I could slip away.

While waiting, I looked at the man sleeping. He was so beautiful, so handsome.

 

 

After about a good 30 minutes in his arms, I felt his grip loosening on me. I gently kiss Hyung on his cheek and then I slipped away from his warm embrace. I walked back to my room with the biggest smile on my face.

************

**Jimin's POV**

_*Knock knock*_

_Oh damn it, she's here already! I'll just pretend to fall asleep and then scare her._

I silently grinned to myself like a crazy person before quickly jumping into the bed but it was not quick enough. She was already opening the door.

_Crap, I didn't have enough time to fix myself nicely on the bed. She's going to think I'm weird sleeping like this..._

I could hear her light footsteps nearing the bed.

_She's making her way towards me. I can hear her snickering. I'll wait until after she tucks me in, then I'll scare her. Hehehe._

"I really missed you Hyung..."

_*du-geun du-geun*_

_Why is my heart beating fast?_

I felt her light touches on my cheeks and I didn't know how to react. I tried not to make any movements to let her know I was still awake.

"Good night Hyung."

_No, she's leaving!_

My body reacted before I could even think. I had grabbed her hand and pull her into bed with me.

_Shit! Now, how the hell do I get out of this situation? My heartbeat is not slowing down either. What do I do? What do I do? Ah! I'll pretend to fall back asleep._

I let out tiny fake snores hoping that she would be convinced that I fell back asleep.

_*30 minutes later*_

_Why is she not trying to leave yet?_

I finally realized that I was holding onto her too tightly.

_Of course, she won't be able to leave. Duh Park Jimin._

I loosen my grip on her and I felt something soft on my cheek.

_Did she just kiss my cheek?_

I hear the door close and I finally let out the biggest breath. I was breathing very heavily. Why did I become so breathless?

My hand moved up to my chest and I felt my heart pumping like crazy.

_*du-geun-du-geun du-geun-du-geun du-geun-du-geun du-geun*_

_Why is my heart is still not slowing down..._

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	5. Thirdwheeling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I walked back to my room and Mi-Young was still up waiting for me.

"Hurry up boyfriend. I'm getting cold!" She called out to me.

I still had that silly smile on my face as I got into bed with Mi-Young. I pulled her into my arms just like how Hyung held me earlier. She had a huge smile on her face as she slowly closed her eyes. I closed my eyes too and soon fell asleep.

It's Saturday morning. My lazy day. I didn't want to get up, but the bright sunlight from the window was screaming 'wake up Hani.' I eventually got up. I rubbed my eyes and slowly made my way to the bathroom to wash up and brush my teeth. I grabbed a black puma hoodie along with black puma jogger pants. I jumped on top of Mi-Young and started to flop like a fish on land to wake her up.

"Wakey wakey girlfriend. Let's go play today. I'm bored."

"Let me sleep for 5 more minutes..."

"Get up sleepy head. Let's go do something," I started to flop again.

"Okay fine! Let me get ready first."

"I'll be downstairs waiting for you."

I run downstairs and into the kitchen to find breakfast for us. I look through the counters and cabinets. I found some bread and jam.

_Toast it is. We can always grab food on the way._

As I turn around, I saw a wet-haired Jimin Hyung walking towards me while sliding his hand through his hair and ruffling through them as if he was trying to dry his hair.

_How could I forget that Hyung came back to Korea last night?!_

I facepalmed and cursed at myself.

"Hyung! Good morning. Did you sleep we-"

Memories of last night flashed through my head. My heart started increasing again as I remembered how he held me last night. My face started burning up.

"Uhh... Did you sleep well last night?" I finally manage to ask.

He stopped in his track and stared at me. It looked like he was blushing.  His eyes widen when he saw me and he started stuttering like a mess to me.

"Uhhh.. Yeah. I um.. I was.. um.. I was so jetlagged that I uh... fell asleep the moment I lie down."

Relief washed all over my body. He doesn't remember anything that happened that last night _._

"Did you want to hang out with Mi-Young and I today? We can show you around Korea. It's been a while since you've been back."

"Sure. It's not like I have anything planned either."

I made toast for the three of us while Hyung and I waited for Mi-Young to get ready.

_*2 hours later*_

"Does she usually take this long to get ready?" Hyung asked.

I laughed and just simply nodded. Soon after Mi-Young came running down the stairs.

"Boyfriend! I'm ready!" She screamed once she reached the bottom of the stairs. I brought her toast to her as Hyung and I walked towards her.

"Boyfriend?" Hyung raised an eyebrow and asked confused.

"Oh, morning Jimin Oppa. Are you going to tag along with us too?" Mi-Young asked as she quickly picked up her toast and ate it.

"Yes I am, but umm... who's your boyfriend?" Hyung asked again.

Mi-Young giggled as she hooked arms with me.

"Didn't Hani tell you? She's my boyfriend," Mi-Young replied while wiggling her eyebrows with a huge grin on her face.

Hyung's reaction was priceless. His small eyes grew so wide, I didn't know they could open that big. I couldn't help but laugh out loud at him. Actually, both Mi-Young and I laughed out loudly.

"It's only when we're out in public and guys are trying to get with Mi-Young. I agreed to be her boyfriend to get guys off her back," I finally told Hyung the truth.

"Ohhhhhhhh... Haha.. I thought... uhhhh.... Nevermind. Let's not go there," he quickly wore his shoes and went outside first. He must be embarrassed. Hyung was so adorable, thinking that I was really Mi-Young's boyfriend.

"Jimin Oppa is so cute. I can see why you like him so much Hani," Mi-Young interrupted my thoughts.

Yes, I do like Jimin Hyung. Actually, I'm in love with Hyung. But there was no way I was going to admit it. I'm going to keep my feelings hidden. He wouldn't love someone like me. Not today. Not ever.

"I don't like him Mi-Young! Pfffffttttt!! Why would you say that?" I force out an awkward laugh.

"So, you're saying that you don't like Jimin Oppa? In all the years that you two have been talking and keeping in touch? Not even the tiniest bit of feeling?"

"Jimin Hyung is like a brother to me. I don't think I would want to ruin that bond with Hyung," I lied while responding to her question.

"So.......... Is it okay if I like Jimin Oppa then?"

My heart dropped. I stared at her with eyes wide opened. I was left in shock.

_Mi-Youngie likes Jimin Hyung..??_

"I..."

"Hurry up slowpokes," Hyung called out to us.

"I'll take that as a yes," Mi-Young said with a smile as she quickly put on her shoes and followed Hyung outside.

I couldn't believe what just happened. Mi-Young likes Hyung...

_Should I tell her the truth? That I'm in love with Hyung too?_

Tears were building up in my eyes. I bit my trembling lips to keep from full out wailing. I couldn't do anything about it since I was the one who lied about not liking Hyung first. How am I going to tell her now? I wiped away my tears and I put on my shoes and followed after the two.

************

**Jimin's POV**

I woke up and the first thing I thought of was Hani. It took me a while to calm down my heart last night before I eventually fell asleep.

_How am I going to face her today?_

My heart was starting to beat fast again at the memory of last night.

_She's my friend so why am I feeling this way?_

I got out of bed and went to take a shower. I needed to cool down because my whole body was starting to heat up thinking about her in the same bed with me last night. After the shower, I grabbed a white t-shirt and black pants. I dried my hair as best as I could. I made my way out of the guest room and into the kitchen. I saw some movements in the kitchen. Someone else was up already. Was it Mrs. Kim?

"Hyung! Good morning. Did you sleep we-"

I stopped once I realized it was Hani. Wow! Even in the morning, she looks beautiful.

_*du-geun-du-geun*_

_Damn you heart. Stop beating so darn fast._

She was starting to turn red and shy all of a sudden.

"Uhhh... Did you sleep well last night?" She finally asked.

_I need to act like I don't know what happened last night._

"Uhhh.. Yeah. I um.. I was.. um.. I was so jetlagged that I uh... fell asleep the moment I lie down," I lied to her while my face was burning up.

She asked if I wanted to go hang out with her and Mi-Young today. I was really hoping it would just be Hani and me but still agreed to go with them.

Hani and I waited for Mi-Young to get ready. That girl is taking an awfully long time. Once she was ready, she ran down the stairs and called out for her boyfriend. I was slightly confused. Who could be her boyfriend? It certainly wasn't me.

"Boyfriend?" I asked the two.

My eyes widen as Mi-Young told me Hani was her boyfriend.

_Then why did she kiss me last night... Was I just dreaming then?_

"It's only when we're out in public and guys are trying to get with Mi-Young. I agreed to be her boyfriend to get guys off her back."

"Ohhhhhhhh... Haha.. I thought... uhhhh.... Nevermind. Let's not go there."

_Jimin, you really have no jams. How could I have thought that those two were really together?_

I wore my shoes and went outside first. I didn't want either of them to see how red I was from embarrassment. It was taking them quite a long time to just put on their shoes. I walked back towards the door. I was about to open the door when I hear Mi-Young and Hani talking.

"So, you're saying that you don't like Jimin Oppa? In all the years that you two have been talking and keeping in touch? Not even the tiniest bit of feeling?"

My heart was anticipating her answer. It was jumping crazily inside my ribcage.

_If she says she likes me, should I try and make it work between us?_

I smiled at the thought that entered my head as I bit my lip.

"Jimin is like a brother to me. I don't think I would want to ruin that bond with Hyung."

My smile slowly faded.

_Why did it hurt to hear those words from her?_

I didn't want to listen to anymore so I walked away from the door. I suddenly didn't feel like going anymore. I wanted to crawl back into bed and just not do anything, but I already agreed to go. I can't back out now so I called out to them.

"Hurry up slow pokes."

************

Mi-Young and I let Hyung try all the food that he has missed so much in Korea. He ate so much street food. I swear, where does all that food go? He's so amazingly fit.

"Oppa try this one!"

Mi-Young was feeding Hyung and, of course, he didn't reject her. Who would reject being fed by a beautiful girl like Mi-Young? The slight throbbing pain in my heart was not helping me as I watched. I asked the grandma that was selling the fish cakes for a bottle of water. I paid for the water and quickly opened it up and drank it hoping that the coldness of the water hitting the back of my throat would help ease the heated pain in my heart. It didn't...

I watched the two feed one another as they laughed and giggled walking ahead. It's not like Hyung will ever like me back anyway. He doesn't see me as a girl. He made it clear to my when he asked me to call him Hyung. My two best friends in the whole entire world. I should be happy for them.

I smiled painfully to myself as an idea pops into my head.

_I'll help you two fall in_ _love_ _._

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	6. Mint Hair Boy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

_**One week later**_

I'm a confused and stubborn person. I don't know if I should be happy or jealous that Hyung and Mi-Young are getting closer. I know I said I was going to help them fall in love, but it still hurts a lot.

I told the two that I was not feeling well a few times so they could go hang out by themselves. I didn't want to see them together. It's taking all my self-control to not cry or seem suspicious every time they were together. They were going to go watch a movie tonight and this is the 4th time I've backed out this week.

"Hani-ah. Come with us. Oppa wants to hang out with you too."

"Please, Hani? I want to spend as much time as I can with you before I go back to the states. I don't want to waste any more time," Hyung begged me. He was giving me to big puppy eyes and I couldn't say no anymore. I eventually agreed to tag along.

Hyung sat in the middle between me and Mi-Young. I sat to this right and Mi-Young to his left. The popcorn was over by Mi-Young and Hyung while the drinks were between Hyung and I. Mi-Young had wanted to buy all of us our own popcorn and drinks, but I said we could just share.

When I mentioned the word 'share' she quickly agreed and just bought one popcorn and one drink. What I meant was Mi-Young and I could share while Hyung get's his own. I could see through her plan. She wanted to share popcorn with Hyung so they could accidentally touch hands when they both are trying to get some popcorn. Since I already made up my mind to help the two, I let her do what she wanted.

Halfway through the movie, I started to get thirsty. My eyes was fixed on the screen as I bent towards the straw that was in the drink and before I realized it, Hyung's face was right next to mine. Our lips almost touched. We both were trying to get a sip of coke. I backed up quickly and got up from my seat. This wasn't supposed to happen to me and Hyung. It was supposed to be Mi-Young and Hyung. Hyung grabbed my hand quickly when I started walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To the bathroom. I'll be back," and I quickly removed his hand and ran towards the exit.

Once I reached the hallway of the movie theater, I started to breathe normally again. The scene replayed in my head over and over again. I shook it out of my head as I walked to the bathroom. I quickly washed my face and then I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I needed to calm down my heart before I went back.

An elder lady enters the bathroom and then she started to scream when she saw me.

"What are you doing in here? This is the women's bathroom!"

I was reminded once again of my reality. Hyung will definitely never like me.

_Who would actually like me?_

Suddenly a man rushed into the bathroom. He was about the same height as Hyung, maybe an inch taller with mint hair and very pale-like skin. He was quite attractive from a first glimpse.

"I heard screaming. Is everything okay in here?" He asks.

The elderly woman pointed at me.

"There's a boy in here. This is the women's bathroom."

The mint haired boy stared at me. He looked me up and down as if checking me out before answering the elderly women.

  
"Ajumma, I think your eyes have been playing tricks on you. She is clearly a woman," he finally answers.

In all my life, this boy was the first to ever realized that I was a girl. For some weird reason, it made me feel a lot better.

"That's right. I am a girl. Ajumma, I'm sorry for startling you," I bowed to the women and apologized.

"Well, if you are a girl, then dress like one! Don't go around dressing like that. You almost gave me a heart attack," replied the bitter lady. She went on with her business and the mint hair boy left the bathroom.

I quickly followed after him.

"Wait!"

He stops and turns around to face me.

"What do you want?"

"I wanted to thank you."

"For what?"

_What did I want to thank him for?_

I wasn't too sure why I felt thankful to him. I guess it was for making me feel like a girl for once.

"For noticing that..... I'm a girl..." I quietly whispered.

"First of all, you've got no Adam's apple, you're a shorty and you're thin like a twig. It's not that hard to tell that you are a girl if you take a good look, even if you are flat chested."

I looked up at him with a frown on my face. The mint haired boy who I thought was nice and all was actually quite rude. I rolled my eyes at him and shook my head as I walked away. I could hear him yelling from behind me.

"You're still really hot for a girl who looks like a boy, even though you have a flat chest!"

I turned back around and was ready to run towards him to punch him in the face. I halted when I heard Hyung calling out my name.

"Kim Hani! What took you so long? It's been over 20 minutes now."

"I'll see you again Miss Hani," the mint hair boy smirked and waved at me while walking off in the opposite directions from Hyung and me.

This guy really got on my nerves. I wanted to follow him and wipe that smirk off his face. Oh! I was so angry!

"Hani-ah, are you okay? What happened?" Hyung asked.

"Nothing that you need to know of," I replied and walked off angrily. I didn't want to finish the movie anymore so I headed towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Hyung grabbed my hand and he pulled me around to face him.

"Home. Go back and make sure Mi-Young get's home safely. I'll see you two later."

"Hani...."

I ignored Hyung and left the movie theater.

_I can't believe I thought that mint hair boy was nice! I even followed him to say thanks._

I cursed at myself at how stupid I was. How could such a small little comment like that make me so happy? Especially from a guy like him. 

_But, he was the first person to notice me as a girl..._

It was a bittersweet feeling.

I sent Hyung a text that I was going to take the bus home but I didn't feel like going home right away. After I texted Hyung, I turned off my phone and started walking. I wanted to take as long as possible to reach home.

While walking, I noticed a boy with mint hair walking in front of me. I realize it was the same boy from earlier. I ran up as fast as I could to catch up to him. I slowed down my steps as I got closer to him. The light was red so the mint-hair boy stopped at the crosswalk to wait. I caught up and was stood right behind him. As soon as the red light turned green, I slowly kicked the mint hair boy in the back of his knee which caused him to bend both his knees and fall in slow motion down onto the ground onto his knees.

"YAH! Who the hell kicked me?!!" He screamed.

I couldn't help but laugh out loud as the boy looked up and saw me.

_Oh shit._

I ran across the street as fast as my tiny legs could carry me before he could get up. I turned back around and the lights had turned red on him. He couldn't cross the street all the way. He was stuck in the middle of traffic as the cars started to zoom past him. I turned around and saw that he was screaming and pointing at me.

"Yah! Kim Hani! I'll get you back for this!!!! YAHHHH!!!!"

This time it was my turn to smirk at him and I turned around and started walking away as I waved without looking back at him. I laughed out loud as I thank him once again to myself, for making me laugh. I guess this boy ain't so bad after all. Too bad we won't be seeing each other ever again.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	7. Confession?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

When I reached home, I saw that Hyung was outside of the gate. I walked passed him and try to open the gate to get inside but he caught my wrist and started to pull me to a playground nearby. It was the same playground we used to play at when we were younger. I followed along as he led the way, not stopping until we reached the swings where he used to push me.

I saw little 5-year-old Hyung pushing 4-year-old me on the swing.

"Higher Hyung! I want to fly high into the sky!"

"Okay, nae dongsang. I will take you up into the sky one day."

I blinked and the vision that I saw vanished on me. Hyung finally lets go of my wrist but he didn't turn around to face me. He was breathing slowly but heavily. I didn't know what he was thinking at the moment.

"Hyung..."

He turns around and before I knew it he had pulled me into a tight hug. I wanted to hug him back. I wanted to confess to him how much I loved him...but... but...

__-There's a boy in here. This is the women's bathroom._ _

_\- Hani, don't call me Oppa. I want you to call me Hyung instead._

My eyes started to tear up on me. I had to fight back all the urge to hug him back. He doesn't like me.

_How stupid can you be to think that a hug from Hyung means that he likes you?_

I pushed him away as I refused his hug.

"Hani-ah.. I..."

"Where's Mi-Youngie? Didn't you wait for her?" I asked changing the subject on him.

"She went home today. She said she had some things to take care of at home. Hani, you left the movie an hour ago. I came home and you weren't even home yet. Not to mention that you turned off your phone too. Don't you know how worried I was?" He said as he moved closer towards me.

I automatically backed up as he moved forward. He continued to move closer until my back ended up against the pole of the swing.

"Hani, I need to hear from you. That night, when I first came back to Korea, I had a dream that you came to visit me when I was asleep. Did you really come to see me or was it just a dream?" He whispered so softly to me. His gaze never leaving mine.

"And earlier, why did you run away to the bathroom?" He asked again.

"Don't you feel anything when I'm this close to you?"

My heart crazily hammered and I could feel his warm breath as his face slowly moved closer towards mine. I closed my eyes and waited for whatever it is that is coming my way.

_-So, you're saying that you don't like Jimin Oppa? In all the years that you two have been talking and keeping in touch? Not even the tiniest bit of feeling?_

_\- Is it okay if I like Jimin Oppa then?_

_Mi-Youngie....._

I opened my eyes and push Jimin Hyung away.

"I-it was just a dream. I-I never came to see you that night," I lied while trying hard to hold back the tears that were threating to fall.

"I went to the bathroom because I needed to use the bathroom. Why else would I have gone?" I lied once again.

"And..." I forced a smile on my face as I lied again to answer his last question.

"Why would I feel anything towards you Hyung? You're like a brother to me," I managed to forcefully laugh out loud at Hyung.

The look on his face, I couldn't tell what his expression was.

"That's all I needed to hear from you," he said as he walked back towards the house leaving me alone to finally cry my heart out.

************

**Jimin's POV**

Hani texted me an hour ago that she was going to come home so why wasn't she home yet? I called her so many times too but her phone was off. I was so worried. What if something happened to her?

I looked up from my phone and saw a figure walking towards me. As the figure came closer, I noticed it was Hani. My heart finally relaxed a bit when I saw that she was perfectly fine. I watched as she walked passed me to open the gate. I grabbed her writs and started walking towards the playground.

_What am I doing?_

I dragged her until we reached the set of swings that we played at when we were younger. My heart was racing. It keeps beating fast because of her.

_Could it be that..._

I let go of her hand.

"Hyung..."

Before I knew it, I had turned around and hugged her. I hugged her tight. I was afraid that if I let go, she will disappear on me like earlier. She suddenly pushes me away.

"Hani-ah.. I..."

"Where's Mi-Youngie? Didn't you wait for her?"

"She went home today. She said she had some things to take care of at home. Hani, you left the movie an hour ago. I came home and you weren't even home yet. Not to mention that you turned off your phone too. Don't you know how worried I was?" I replied as I inched closer to her.

_What is she so afraid of that she is backing away from me?_

"Hani, I need to hear from you. That night, when I first came back to Korea, I had a dream that you came to visit me when I was asleep. Did you really come to see me or was it just a dream?"

_Please tell me you were really there that night. Tell me it wasn't a dream..._

I thought about earlier when our lips almost touch during the movie.

"And earlier, why did you run away to the bathroom?"

_Tell me it's because I made you nervous. That it wasn't just my heart that was beating fast_ _then._

I stared at her lips wanting to feel all of her tonight.

_I think I'm in love with you Hani..._

"Don't you feel anything when I'm this close to you?" I asked once again. I wanted to taste her. I wanted to kiss her lips. It looked so soft and I wanted to devour her right here.

_Tell me that you like me... Please, Hani... Tell me that you feel the same way I do..._

She closed her eyes as I slowly made my way towards her lips. Our lips slightly brushed when she suddenly opens her eyes and pushes me away.

"I-it was just a dream. I-I never came to see you that night."

_You're lying..._

"I went to the bathroom because I needed to use the bathroom. Why else would I have gone?"

_Liar..._

"And... why would I feel anything towards you Hyung? You're like a brother to me."

_-Jimin Hyung is like a brother to me. I don't think I would want to ruin that bond with Hyung._

How I wished everything she said was a lie but who am I kidding? She said so herself that I am like a brother to her. She doesn't like me. My heart broke into a million pieces.

"That's all I needed to hear from you," I said and rushed off before she could see the tears that fell from my eyes.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	8. Fake Boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

It's been a week since I last heard from Mi-Young. Ever since that movie night. I wonder what she has been up to. I've called and texted her but her only response was 'I'm busy.'

I tried hard to act as normal as I could around Hyung. Even though I was hurting, I didn't want to lose him as a friend. I needed Mi-Young. It will be less awkward between Hyung and I if she was here with us. I could continue on helping the two get together too. Like I said, I'm a confused and stubborn person.

I walked down the stairs to find my mom setting up the table for breakfast and my dad sitting at the table reading the newspaper with his cup of coffee.

"Hani, go wake up Jimin and tell him to come eat breakfast," my mother called out to me.

My eyes opened wide.

_What are you trying to do to me, mom?!_

"But mom.."

"Hurry, before the food gets cold."

"Ughh. Okay fine!" As I dragged my feet towards the guest room.

I hesitated to knock on his door. I put my hands up to knock but quickly put it back down and started pacing back and forth outside his room.

_Why the hell am I so nervous. I need to act normal around Hyung._

I stopped pacing and took a few deep breaths. I put my hands up and was about to knock when the door suddenly open. We both had a shocked expression on our faces and I quickly put my hands back down.

"Mom wanted me to come get you to eat breakfast," I said as fast as I could.

"Oh, uhh.. okay..." He replied.

I turned as swiftly as possible and tried to walk away but ended up tripping over myself and I started to fall backward. I closed my eyes and was ready hit the ground but instead, I felt a pair of hands holding me. I opened my eyes and saw Hyung looking back at me as he held me in his arms. We stood still like that for a few seconds before I got up from his embrace.

"Thanks, Hyung.." I shyly replied to him and continued back towards the breakfast table.

He followed me and sat across from me. I couldn't look at him after the incident earlier. I said to act normal and yet I'm acting like a clumsy idiot. I bit my lip at the thought of him holding me and what happened last week. I tightly closed my eyes shut.

"Hani, are you okay?" My mom questioned me as my eyes flutter open.

"Huh? I'm okay mom. I'm just a bit tired still. That's all."

After breakfast, I ran back up into my room wanting to hide forever in there from Hyung. I stood with my back against the door. I can hear him making his way back to his room. When his door shut closed, I sighed in relief and finally let go of the breath I didn't know I was holding in.

**_*A few hours later*_ **

_What is this girl so busy with that she is not calling her boyfriend at all? I miss her._

My phone rang and I looked at who was calling me. It was Mi-Young. I quickly answered her call.

"Hi, girlfriend! I've missed you. You've been ignoring your boyfriend for too long. What's going on with you?" I ask her over the phone.

"Hani, please help me. I-I don't know what to do anymore," I hear her crying on the line.

"What's wrong? Why are you crying Mi-Youngie?"

"I-I need your help. Please help me."

"Where are you?"

"I'm over by the park that's near your house.."

I got up as fast as I could and went to the park. I ran around like crazy until I spotted Mi-Young sitting by a tree. I rushed towards her.

"Mi-Youngie, what happened?"

"Hani, I don't know what to do anymore," she cries and she pulled me down to sit next to her. She held me and starts sobbing into my shoulder. I've never seen her like this before. What could have caused her to have such a break down like this?

"It's okay Mi-Youngie, tell me. I'll do whatever I can to help you."

She cried a bit more before calming down. She finally began to tell me her story.

"The reason why I never dated anyone was because I already have a fiancé. I figured since my parents already have this arranged marriage for me since I was young, there was no point in dating and falling in love," she started to cry again while continuing her story.

"I have never thought of liking anyone before, but.. but... ever since I met Jimin Oppa, I just couldn't help but like him..."

My heart sank at her confession.

"When we went out to the movies last week, my fiancé's close friend saw me together with Jimin Oppa and that's why I told him I had to go home. I didn't want anything to happen to Jimin Oppa. I don't know if his friend told my fiancé yet or not. I don't know what to do anymore. I like Jimin Oppa so much Hani," she bawled again into my shoulder.

I cried along with her. I didn't know she was suffering so much alone like this. Why didn't she tell me before? She always seemed so cheerful and happy. Now, I know why she never wanted to go home or talk about her family. She was going to be forced to marry someone she doesn't even love. She pulled away from the hug and resumed.

"I stood up against my parents and told them I liked another man. They locked me up for this whole week. That's why I haven't seen you two at all."

I pulled her in for another hug. I gently rubbed her back trying to soothe her.

"How did you get out then?" I curiously asked her.

"I made a deal with my parents. If I could get my fiancé to break off the wedding, then they will allow me to freely date whomever I want. They didn't want the burden and blaming for the wedding being canceled because of their daughter."

As I listened on, an idea entered my head. A really wicked idea. An idea so awful, but I was willing to do it. For Mi-Young and Jimin Hyung.

"Mi-Youngie, what is your fiance's name?"

"Hoseok, Jung Hoseok."

************

I called Jimin Hyung to meet up with me at the playground. I had a favor to ask of him.

"Hi, Hani. Wh-what's up?" He nervously asked me when he arrived.

"Hyung, I have something to ask you for help with," I replied anticipating his answers.

"What is it?"

"C-can you.... can you please become Mi-Youngie's boyfriend?"

He looked surprised.

"What are you talking about? Why would I become her boyfriend? I thought you were already her boyfriend."

"I can't be her boyfriend anymore. She needs a real guy. I'm still just a girl dressed as a boy after all. Please? Just until you go back to the states."

I explained Mi-Youngie's situation to Hyung. I told him that she wanted out of the marriage. She didn't want to marry someone she didn't love which is half of the truth. I left out the part that she liked Hyung.

"Please help get her fiancé to leave her. Just pretend that you and Mi-Young are dating so he will break off the wedding," I begged him.

"Is this... is this what you really want me to do?"

There was a hint of sadness in his soft voice when those words came out of his mouth. I wanted to scream and tell the world how much I didn't want him to do it. How much I loved him.

"Yes, this is what I want," I stubbornly said to Hyung.

This was all just an excuse. He really didn't need to be Mi-Young's fake boyfriend. I only came up with this idea so Mi-Young will be able to spend more time with Hyung. They can slowly build their fake relationship into a real one, while I'm...........

_I'm going to seduce Jung Hoseok._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	9. Did I change?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I looked in the mirror at my reflection in the bathroom. I had taken off all my clothes and was staring at my petite and naked body. The curve of my breast and hip shows that I was clearly a girl, but why did I not feel like one. I've never let it become an issue before in my life so why is it such a big deal now?

_-Well, if you are a girl, then dress like one!_

The elder lady's word had been replaying over and over in my head.

I don't know why I choose to go to the club tonight. It was the first thing that popped into my head when I thought of changing myself. I wanted to attract a guy. I wanted him to look at me like all those guys look at Mi-Young. I wanted to feel like I was a girl.

Jung Hoseok. He was the ultimate reason why I wanted to change myself. I need to attract Hoseok. I can't show my true self to him. Hyung was the only boy in my life and he never looked my way. Why would Hoseok be attracted to a boyish girl like me? So I thought what better way to start than to change the way I dressed.

I slip on a new pair of matching panties and bra that I had just purchased. I use to only wear boy shorts and sports bra. The padded light pink bra with laciness flower embroidery across it cupped my breast and snugged it together.

I grabbed one of Mi-Young's black dress and a pair of her black high heels. I put on the tight black dress and felt like I couldn't breathe. I adjusted the short dress that reached my mid-thigh down, only to reveal my cleavage more, so I just ended up pulling the dress back up. I stare back at my reflection in the mirror.

_Who is this person?_

As much as I hate wearing this uncomfortable dress when I looked at my reflection, I didn't look too bad. The tightness of the dress showed off my curvy hip and with the new bra, I looked like I was a cup size bigger.

I tried to put on the black heel and I struggled with it for about 10 mins. I almost gave up as I threw the heel across the bathroom, but eventually crawled towards the heel and put it on. When the heel was finally secured on my feet with the straps in place, I tried to stand up. I wobbly grabbed onto the sink counter to keep my balance. I tried walking towards the full-length mirror in my bathroom.

_Ughhh.. why the fuck does this shit hurts so much!_

Those heels hurted. The tiny shoes were not to my liking, but I needed them. I wanted to look good. I took another good look at myself. I was hunching over and couldn't stand straight in those damn heels otherwise, I think I could be turning heads tonight at the club.

I wobbled out of the bathroom and sat down at the vanity desk. All of Mi-Young's makeup looked foreign to me. I didn't know what was used for what. All I really knew was that lipstick goes on your lips. I grabbed a tube of lipstick and took off the cap. It was a dark red color. I messily applied it on my lips.

As I got up and wobbled to the door, the door sprung open and I see a shocked Mi-Young looking right back at me.

"Hani?  Why are you dressed like that?

I panicked when I saw her. Her eyebrows furrowed as she noticed my attire.

"Is that my dress and heels?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you weren't coming here tonight?!"

No one knew about my plan and I wanted to keep it that way. I was really hoping that I could get comfortable with changing myself for a while before showing Mi-Young. It was just my luck that she had to come and see me tonight.

"I changed my mind... what are you doing?" She asked eyeing me up and down. Then she burst out laughing at me.

"Shut up! I was going to go clubbing and you know I don't have anything to wear."

"Who are you going with? Jimin Oppa?"

"No, just me."

"Come here. Let me help fix you up first, then we can both go together, okay?" She giggled as she dragged my hunching form back to the vanity desk.

She grabbed a sheet of makeup remover and removed the lipstick. She turned me away from the mirror as she proceeds to cake my face with pounds of makeup. After doing my makeup, she styled my hair. I didn't know you could still style hair this short, but apparently, she was able to work her magic on my short pixie hair. After what felt like forever, she was finally done.

My heart was racing. I was afraid to look at myself. I closed my eyes and I turn towards the mirror. Not wanting to open them, I asked Mi-Young.

"H-how do I look?"

"Hot and sexy as fuck. How the hell do you look both handsome as hell as a boy and gorgeous as fuck as a girl?"

I mustered up enough courage to slowly open my eyes. I first noticed my eyes. The dark eyeliner that Mi-Young had applied made my eyes look bigger. They were shaped like a cat and I had tiny wings at the corner of my eyes. My eyebrows were perfectly shaped. The smoky dark eyeshadow covered my eyelids. My now red lips looked plump and kissable. I looked like a totally different person.

"Oh wow...." I managed to whisperer.

"Look at you! So sexy. You might just get laid tonight Miss Virgin," I could hear my friend giggling behind me.

"Like you're not a virgin yourself!" I snapped back at her.

"Okay, calm your tits. It's my turn now. Scoot on over so I can fix myself to look sexy with you. If I had known you had this side to you, we could have gone to so many parties together."

I don't do parties and nightclub life. We're both of age to go and Mi-Young had asked me a few times to go with her, but I had always declined. I got up and wobbled to sit on the edge of the bed as I watch her fix her face. She was already wearing makeup and only needed to touch up a bit. She went into the closet and found a long sleeved red crop top and matched it with a tight pair of black legging and black pumps.

We took some selfies before we headed out. As we closed the front door I asked my best friend for a favor.

"Mi-Youngie. Call me Mina tonight. I don't want anyone I know to see me or recognize me," I plead my best friend desperately.

"Why not boyfriend? Why would you not want to show everyone how sexy you can be?"

"Because I'm not 100% comfortable with this yet. I want to change. I really do, but all this was done with your help. I didn't do any of this myself. I want to confidently feel beautiful before I let anyone know or see me."

"But you are beautiful Hani. I wish you could see what I see. Don't put yourself down so low chingu," she hugs me tight before releasing me.

"But if that's what you want, then call me Yuna tonight," she giggled in response and I nodded back to her and finally left to the club.

************

**Jimin's POV**

*Beep*

I checked my phone and it was a text message from Namjoon Hyung. He was back in Korea and wanted to meet up. I smiled brightly at the text that I received from Hyung and quickly got up to go meet with him at a cafe nearby.

"Hyung! When did you arrive? I didn't think you would come back to Korea soon."

"I was bored without my friend in the states so I followed you here. Besides, I have family here in Busan that I've been meaning to visit. I'm going to stay at their place until I go back to the states."

"Who? Do I know them?"

"I don't think you know them. Kim Seokjin and his little brother Kim Taehyung. They are my cousin's. I'm actually supposed to go see them soon. Can you help me find my way around here? It's been a while since I've been back to Korea."

"Sure thing Hyung. I'll try my best. I've only been back for a few weeks now too. "

We eventually found our way over to his cousin's place. It was an apartment, not too small but not too big either. I watch on as Hyung rung the doorbell and soon the door opened and a young man who looked about my age greeted Namjoon Hyung so warmly. He has the biggest boxed grin I had ever seen. He was really cute. Cute as in puppy cute. His eyes shifted from Namjoon Hyung to me.

"Hi! I'm Kim Taehyung, nice to meet you," his hand extended as he waited for me to shake his hand.

"Hello, I'm Park Jimin. Nice to meet you too," I grabbed his hand and shook firmly.

"Come in, come in! Jin Hyung was just cooking dinner. Stay for dinner Jiminie," Taehyung plead making me look at the adorable boy who seemed so comfortable around me as though he's known me his entire life, even though we just met a minute ago.

"I'm not hungry but I'll stay for dinner," I answered and walk in following Namjoon Hyung with some of his luggage.

I really wasn't hungry but as I enter the apartment, the aroma of the food that was being cook entered my nostrils which instantly made my tummy growled. Taehyung giggled at me as he quickly hooked his arm around my shoulders.

"Not hungry huh? Caught in a liiiiiiiieeeee," he sung out loud to me. For some weird reason, it seemed like I've heard that song before. I shyly smile back at the overly happy boy.

"Namjoon! How are you? We've missed you," the other man called out from behind the counter in the kitchen. I looked at the male who had just called out to Namjoon Hyung. Wow! He was really handsome. I couldn't help but awe at his perfect features.

"Hi, I'm Kim Seokjin, but just call me Jin, please. I'd shake your hand but I'm a bit busy at the moment," he smiled towards me.

"His name is Jiminie. Park Jiminie. I like him Hyung. He's cute, like a mochi," Taehyung answered for me before I could even open my mouth. I just laughed off his remark about me being a mochi.

"Come help me set the table Taehyung. The food is almost ready."

After the delicious dinner, we all sat down on the couch.

"So, what is there to do on a night like this? I just came back to Korea, but I don't want to rest. Let's go out to the bar or club," Namjoon Hyung asked.

"Hyung, I don't have any clothes. I only packed casual wear here to Korea," I answered. I really didn't want to go. I actually just wanted to go back to Hani's and hope to see her and spend some more time with her.

"I have clothes! You can probably fit my clothes," Taehyung gleamed excitedly as he started to drag me into his room.

"Alright, alright Taehyung. Slow down," I said to the overly hyper friend that I had just made today.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	10. You again?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I wobble uncomfortably after Mi-Young who walked in her pumps as though she was a model. She looked amazing and even when we were just trying to make our way into the club, she already had guys lining trying to get her number. I walked on ahead of Mi-Young as she was stuck with the group of guy surrounding her. I stood leaning against the door by the entrance because my feet were already hurting and sore. There was a big bulky man who stood by the door. He looked at me and told me to go on in ahead since it was 'ladies night' and ladies get in for free.

"Go find yourself a seat in there. You look like you're about to die any second now," he opened the door for me as I waddled in first to look for a seat. I needed to sit. My feet were killing me.

As I entered, I was hit by the loud booming of music blasting. I watch on as I saw many bodies dancing everywhere. Some were grinding into each other and really getting into the music, others were basically in the corner hooking up, and the rest were at the bar getting drinks _._

I found an empty booth and sat down immediately. I moaned out in satisfaction as the weight that was crushing my poor achy feet was lifted instantly.

"I'd like to hear more of that moaning later tonight," a voice of a man that sounded eerily familiar spoke. I glanced at the man standing next to the booth with wide and shocked eyes.

"You again!" I complained at the mint hair boy who was now sitting in front of me.

"Me again? Have we met? Because I'm sure I would remember a beauty like you," he answered as he grinned at me.

I rolled my eyes at the man sitting across from me. How desperate must he be to come onto me like that? I was about to smack that grin off his face when I suddenly remembered that I was a different person tonight. I was not Kim Hani but Mina.

"I mean, hiiii," I said in the most seductive voice I could and bit my lower bottom lip, mainly to stop myself from the cringe that I felt. I can't believe I just did that. The mint hair boy seemed to enjoy it as his face lit up and he moved to sit next to me. His breath reeks of alcohol and beer. I tried really hard not to gag as he put his arms around my waist.

"You're really beautiful, you know that?" he said as he chuckled and then hiccups right after. He leans into me and I moved away from him. He didn't stop and kept crawling closer towards me and I kept moving until I felt myself hitting the wall that blocked off the other end of the booth. I couldn't move any further away from him. He got a hold of my waist and pulls me closer to him. I didn't think I could get any closer.

_Great, I wanted to attract a guy that I didn't know. Why did it have to be him? How can this night get any worse?_

"What's *hiccup* your name beautiful?" The mint hair boy drunkenly asks.

"I'm Kim Han- I mean my name is Mina," I quickly corrected myself.

"Mina huh? What a beautiful name," he smiled as he leaned in closer towards me. Since I was basically pinned into the booth, I couldn't get away from him. He gave me soft kisses on my bare shoulder before slowly and gently making his way up to my neck.

"Uhhh.." I froze at his action. I didn't know what to do and since I couldn't escape I let him continue to make out with my neck. It was a weird feeling, but I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good. He knew what he was doing and it sent goosebumps and shivers down my spine, even though it was with this person.

"My name is Min Yoongi," he whispered against my neck as he gently sucked and nibbled at it.

"But call me Yoongi Oppa. I want to hear your sweet voice moaning it later," he said as he moved to nibble on my earlobe. It tickled so much that I giggled and pulled away from him. I looked at the drunk boy sitting next to me as his eyes never left mine. As much as I hated to admit it, he was really handsome.

_Why must it be you who makes me feel like a girl and wanted everytime?_

"Yoongi Hyung! I was looking all over for you! What are you doing?" Two tall male who was just as attractive as Yoongi walked towards us.

"Oh! Hobi and Kookie! Hoooobiiii and Kooooookieeee," the drunk boy sang towards his friends.

"Wow Yoongi Hyung, you are really drunk. Let's get you home," one of the friends answered.

"I'm sorry Miss. Our Hyung seems to be drunk. He had been really upset about some girl who kicked him about a week ago and can't seem to get over it. He dragged us along with him here. I apologize if he was rude," the other friend said.

I couldn't help but let out a loud laugh at what his friend had just said. I thought back to the way Yoongi had slowly fell on to his knees and his expression that night and just couldn't keep the giggles in anymore.

"Why does this laughing sound so familiar?" Yoongi drunkenly asks as his two friends pulled him away from me.

"YAH! Kim Hani!! If I ever see you again! You are dead!" Yoongi calls out. I chuckled quietly to myself as I watch in amusement, glad that he was drunk and didn't know it was me.

I watch the three male make their way slowly away from me. I scan the room and couldn't find Mi-Young anywhere.

_Where is this girl? Is she still stuck outside?_

I dragged the thought of getting back up in these awful heels, but I should go look for her. As I got up, I saw Mi-Youngie along with 4 other guys heading my way. Mi-Young had the biggest smile on her face. She hooked arms with one of the men. They made their way closer, I got a clear view of the man next to Mi-Younie. It was Jimin Hyung and he looked amazing.

I stared in shock as they continued getting closer and closer to me. Mi-Youngie's eyes suddenly landed on my shocked face. Her eyes widen when she saw me.

_Great! She must have forgotten that I didn't want to see anyone that I know here._

I turned around so that Hyung couldn't see me. There was a tiny part of me who told me to just turn around and face him, show him that I was a girl too. And maybe he'll look at me in a different light but instead, I ran out of that club as fast as my achy feet could carry me.

************

**Jimin's POV**

I followed behind Namjoon Hyung as he led our group towards the bouncer by the entrance. I noticed there was a girl that was surrounded by a bunch of guys in front of us. I tried to ignore it, but when we walked passed them I caught a glimpse of the girl that was in between all those horny guys. It was Mi-Young. I quickly rushed over and grabbed her wrist and pulled her away from all those men.

"Jimin Oppa!" She happily greeted me.

"Thank you so much! I thought I was going to get stuck there all night," she smiled back at me. I let go of her wrist and started looking around her.

_If she is here, then does that mean Hani is here too?_

But I didn't see anyone else. I sighed and continued on towards Namjoon Hyung. Mi-Young quickly follows along as she linked arms with me.

_-Can you...... can you please become Mi-Youngie's boyfriend?_

Hani's question lingered in my head when Mi-Young hooked arms with me. I let out a small smile at the girl next to me but I really just wanted to see Hani. I wanted to be at home with her. My smile faded as I thought more of Hani.

_Why do I miss you Hani? You don't even like me..._

We all walked towards a booth that looked like it was going to be freed up since there were three guys walking away. One of them had bright mint color hair and looked really drunk. He was being carried away by the other two. As we walk closer, a girl in a tight black dress suddenly got out from the booth. She looked familiar. I furrowed my eyebrows to get a good look at her face. My heart seemed to have stopped for a split second.

_Hani?_

I felt Mi-Young tensed up a bit next to me as the girl before us quickly turned away.

"Oh wow, she looks quite sexy," the three guys next to me quietly whispered to one another. They were checking her body out and I didn't like it. She looked too much like Hani, but was it really her?

"Damn, I wouldn't mind getting together with her tonight," Namjoon Hyung quietly chuckled out. I suddenly felt angry. My body heated up fast at the thought of the guys that left the booth earlier.

_What did they do to her? Is she really my Hani?_

Before I knew it, she made a run towards the exit. I instantly turned and followed after her breaking free from Mi-Young's hold. I was mad and didn't know what I would do when I catch her.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	11. Jung Hoseok

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

As soon as I got outside, I fell right onto my knees scrapping it. I let out a cry of pain and it started to sting. I glanced at it quickly and it was lightly bleed. I ignore the pain and promptly removed the heels from my feet and got back up only to start running away barefoot with the heels in my hand.

I tried to wave down a Taxi, but there seemed to not be any around at the moment. I frantically looked around and I saw Yoongi and his friends. The two friends were putting Yoongi in the backseat of a black car. They shut the door and were getting into the car as well. Before I could even think properly, I had rushed over and opened the back door. I saw that the Yoongi was already passed out. The other two in the front turned around and look at me in shock.

"Miss! What are you doing?!" They asked as I jumped into the car and bumped into Yoongi. He woke up for a split second groaning in annoyance and mumbling some random words before passing out again. I closed the door shut and looked back to the entrance of the club to see if anyone was following me. I saw Jimin Hyung running out the door. He stopped and was hastily turning around like crazy as if he was looking for someone, or better yet, as if he was looking for me. I saw him took off in the direction towards my house.

I watched him running away and my heart was aching. Tears starting falling down my cheeks. I don't know why I just didn't face him. If he see's me like this, all dressed and dolled up nicely, and he starts to like me, shouldn't I feel better? Isn't that what I always wanted? For Hyung to like me back?

No, I honestly wouldn't like it because this wasn't the real me.

I looked over at the Yoongi who was sleeping peacefully. Here was the boy who first realized that I was a girl, but he was also the same boy who didn't even recognized the real me when I changed my clothes and wore makeup. He only wanted me because of the way I looked. If I had not worn this dress and instead stuck with my oversized clothes and hoodies, he would have never glanced in my direction. Heck, like what he said earlier, he would have killed me knowing I was Kim Hani and not Mina.

If Hyung started to like me because I changed my appearance, then I think I would be more devastated. I wanted him to like me because I'm me. Not because of my clothes and makeup. He would only be giving me fake love. _(Promoting the song. This is an edited chapter and I am editing it after Fake Love was already released. Lol...)_

I didn't change for Hyung to notice me. I was trying to change for Hoseok. I needed to attract that man. I needed him to notice me. I was doing all this for Mi-Young. Otherwise, I wouldn't even have thought of changing myself.

"Miss? Are you okay?"

"Huh?" I quickly returned to reality as I wiped away my tears. The male in the driver side handed me a handkerchief. I thanked him while I took it and started wiping my tears. I had forgotten that I had makeup. I only realized it when I saw the black marks on the handkerchief.

_Oh great! I probably look like a fucken panda right now._

"You wouldn't happen to have makeup remover would you?" I asked the two up front turning bright red. The boy in the passenger side handed me some makeup remover wipes. I took a few as I thank him, but still questioning myself as to why he had them in the first place.

After removing my makeup, I thanked the two again.

"Thank you for letting me hide in your car," I sniffled.

"Why were you running away?" The boy in the passenger side asked me.

"It's nothing. Don't worry about it. I'm sorry I ruined your handkerchief. I'll wash it and return it to you."

"Just keep it," said the man in the driver's side. I nodded and wiped more tears away.

"Would you like for us to drop you off at home Miss?" The driver questioned me.

I hesitated, not really sure if I wanted strangers to drop me off. I should really take a taxi instead, but with the way Hyung looked right now, he's probably on his way home. If he gets home before I do, he'll know for sure it was me that was here. I really needed to get home soon as soon as I can. I bit my lip nervously ponder for a second before finally answering the driver.

"Yes please."

He started up his car and drove off. I gave him directions towards my house. I didn't want them to drop me off right outside my house so I told them to take me to a nearby cafe. The driver parked his car and turned around to me.

"We can drop you off at home if you don't mind?" The driver asked me.

"Thank you, but I'm actually meeting a friend here," I lied as I got my stuff and picked up the heels that I left on the floor of the car.

He nodded in response before turning back around to face the front.

"My name is Jeon Jungkook," the boy in the passenger side introduced himself. He winked at me and smiled at me. He was cute and had bunny like teeth when he grinned at me. I found it to be quite adorable.

"Nice to meet you Jungkook. I'm sorry we met this way," I apologized again and smiled back at the boy.

These two were nice. Not too many people would be willing to drop off a stranger who was crying and just randomly got into their car. I was really thankful and glad that I met them, although they were friends of Yoongi. He could really learn some manners from his two friends and not be such a jerk.

"And I'm Hoseok..." The driver introduced himself. I turned my head so fast towards the man who had just said his name that I could have broken my neck. My eyebrows knitted in curiosity at the man.

"...Jung Hoseok."

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	12. Lying

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

"J-Jung Hoseok? The Jung Hoseok? Son of the CEO of Jung enterprise?" I asked curiously. I wanted to be sure it was the right Hoseok.

He smiled brightly back at me before answering me.

"I see you've heard of me too."

I stared back at the man who I was planning on seducing. My heart was racing so fast.

_Why the hell did we have to meet now?_

My plan is ruined! I haven't even fully prepared myself and he was already right before me. I hesitate on if I wanted to run as quick as I can out of his car or just introduce myself.

_Fuck it, since it's already ruined just go for it Hani._

"I'm Kim Hani. Nice to meet you too Hoseok," I said as I smiled as sweetly as I could back at the man. I extended my hand towards Hoseok.

"I would like to see you again sometime. I want to thank you for the ride."

"What about me? You should be interested in me instead. Hoseok Hyung already has someone," Jungkook smirked at me as he grabbed my hand.

"Are you married?" I asked Hoseok while ignoring Jungkook and gently slipped my hand away from him.

"Not yet, but I will be soon," Hoseok answered as he smiled to himself. He had the same look that I do when I think about Hyung on his face.

"If you're not married yet, then I still have a chance," I said as I held my hand out towards Hoseok again. I wasn't going to give up.

"You are really straightforward," he said as he shook my hand this time.

"Yes I am. Especially when I see someone that I like," I lied to him. I was sweating. I know he has no knowledge of my plan, but I was still quite nervous.

"I don't know, he really likes his fiancée," Jungkook replied while rubbing his chin and slightly shaking his head.

I realized that I was starting to get sidetracked. I needed to get back home before Jimin Hyung. I saw a pen in the cup holder in between Jungkook and Hoseok. I grabbed it.

"Give me your hand," I demanded to Hoseok.

He gave me a confused look as he slowly handed me his hand. I quickly wrote down my number and name on the palm of his hand.

"Call me," I said as I winked at him and got out of his car. I waved and started walking towards the cafe. They both waved and soon the car drove off.

Once it was out of sight, I dashed and made a run towards home as fast as I could in my bare feet. The stinging pain on my now dried scalped knees was still lingering, but I fought off the pain.

I quickly opened up the gate and rushed towards my room. I was glad that Jungkook gave me makeup remover wipes earlier. I just needed to change out of this dress. I toss Mi-Youngie's heels into the closet and as I was about to take off the dress, I heard the front door open.

"Hani! KIM HANI!" I heard Jimin Hyung screaming from downstairs.

_Crap. Why is he here already!_

I fumbled with the dress for a bit but quickly took it off and tossed it in the closet. I grabbed a towel and rushed into the bathroom. I wet my hair to get all the stuff that Mi-Young had put in my hair to make it look like I just took a shower. I wrapped the towel around myself and I made my way back to my room.

I could hear him rushing up the stairs towards my room. Before I knew it, my door flung opened and Hyung rushed into my room.

"Hani-ah!"

He stopped the moment he saw me with a towel wrapped around me. I screamed at him and threw a pillow at him _._

"HYUNG!!! GET OUT!"

He stared at me with eyes wide opened and was breathing heavily for a while before turning around.

"S-sorry Hani. I didn't think you would be home," he said but he didn't leave my room.

"What are you doing? I said get out Hyung. I just took a shower. I need to change."

"Not until you answer my question, were you home all day today?"

"YES! Where the hell would I go? Now get out!" I screamed again at Hyung.

He took a few steps towards the door and then stopped. It looked like he wanted to say something else. He eventually just left and closed the door behind him.

I let out a breath of relief. I put on a long black pant to cover up my knees and a white tee before going to find Hyung. I opened the door and he was still outside my room.

"Can I come in now?" He asked.

"Yeah, come in," I said as I walked towards my bed and sat on it. He closed the door and came and sat next to me. He looked like he had been running for awhile. I really hope he didn't run all the way from the club to here. It wasn't too far, but it wasn't close either. He still looked handsome as hell. He was slightly sweating, not the gross type of sweating. He looked really sexy with this wet like hair. I noticed too that he had makeup on. He ran his hand through his messy hair and I wanted so badly to just jump on him. I had to mentally slap myself to stop staring at Hyung.

"W-What's wrong Hyung?" I tried not to sound too nervous.

"I thought I saw you somewhere else. Now, I'm not really sure if it was you or not...."

"What are you talking about? I was home all day. Mi-Youngie wanted to hang out tonight, but I blew her off. I was too tired," I lied as I laid down on my back on my bed. I nervously bit my lip. I've been such a stubborn liar ever since I found out that Mi-Youngie likes Hyung too.

He was quiet for a while. Suddenly, he leaned towards my face, staring down at me.

"I really hope you're not lying to me," he quietly whispered to me. His eyes locked on mine and I felt my breath hitched. I gently pushed him away as I got up. I couldn't take the way he kept staring at me.

"Why would I lie to you Hyung? Where would I go if I wasn't with you or Mi-Youngie? I only hang out with you two."

"I see. Good night Hani..." he said as he got up to leave.

"Good night Hyung," I replied, not really wanting him to leave. I watch him walk towards the door, I wanted to run and hug him. I wanted to stop him and tell him everything, but I just watched on as he left and the door closing right behind him.

************

**Jimin's POV**

_She's lying to me..._

When I opened the door and walked in on her, I was really shocked to see that she was home. I really thought the girl at the club was Hani. She had a towel wrapped around her body and she looked ridiculously beautiful. I gulped at the thought of her wearing nothing but a towel on.... but something else caught my eyes, the light pink straps that was on her shoulders. She was wearing a bra underneath her towel.

I bit my lip. I didn't want to think of Hani lying to me. I shook off the thought and hope that I'll be able to sleep tonight. The image of her in the towel wouldn't leave my head.

**********

**Mi-Young's POV**

"Jimin Oppa!" I called out to him when he ran after Hani.

How could I have forgotten that Hani was here? She even asked me to call her Mina and didn't want anyone she knows to see her either. I turned to go after them, but one of the boys that were with Jimin Oppa grabbed my hand.

"And where are you going beautiful?"

"I want to check up on Jimin Oppa to see if he's okay."

"Let him go. He must really like that girl to be running after her that fast. Why don't you hang out with us instead? I'm Namjoon."

"I'm Seokjin, but call me Jin," said the tall handsome man next to Namjoon.

"And I'm Kim Taehyung," the last man said.

They were all just as handsome as Jimin Oppa, but they weren't him. As flattered as I was about them wanting me to stay, I really wanted to see Jimin Oppa right now.

"Nice to meet you all, but I really have to go now," I said walking away from the boys.

"Just hang out with us for a bit. At least let me buy you a drink?" Namjoon asked me once again.

I halted and thought about what Namjoon had said earlier.

_-He must really like that girl to be running after her that fast._

Hani had told me that she didn't like Oppa. She said he was like a brother to her but......

"Only one drink?" I asked suddenly feeling like getting trashed tonight.

After my fifth shot of the night, I was starting to feel the alcohol creeping up. I went on to the dance floor and danced with all three boys. We danced and laughed while grinding on one another, but I couldn't stop thinking about Oppa and Hani.

_What if Jimin Oppa liked Hani?_

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	13. My Sister

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I woke in the middle of the night to a drunk Mi-Young crawling into my bed.

"Mi-Youngie! What happened to you? I was calling you like crazy and you didn't pick up on me at all."

"Shhhhhhh. Jimin Oppa might hear you. I don't want him to see me like this," she giggly shush me.

"Okay, come here let's go to sleep now."

I tucked her in next to me. She hugged me back really tightly. We didn't say anything for a while. I was slowly starting to fall back asleep when she suddenly starts drunk talking to me.

"Hani-ah... Hani, Hani..." she drunkenly sang out.

"Hm?"

"My best friend in the entire world. My boyfriend, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, girlfriend. Now go to sleep. You're going to regret drinking so much tomorrow morning."

"Hani-ah... do you really not like Jimin Oppa?"

Her question caught me by surprise.

_Did she found out my feelings towards Hyung?_

"W-what are you talking about?" I laughed nervously, hoping she wouldn't catch on.

"I already told you that Hyung is like a brother to me," I lied once again.

_Why is it so hard to tell her that I love Hyung?_

"Hani-ah... I really like Jimin Oppa, but..... what if.... what if Oppa doesn't like me?" She suddenly started to whimper. Her cry was silent as if she was afraid to cry her heart out.

_That's why. Her heart is breaking because she likes Hyung too._

"Don't worry Mi-Youngie, he agreed to be your boyfriend," I painfully told her as happy as I could.

"You are such an amazing friend, he'll definitely fall in love with you."

"R-really?" She asked slowly stopping her crying. "Did he really say he will be my boyfriend?"

"Um, a fake boyfriend. He was willing to help you out with your fiancé. I didn't tell him that you actually liked him. I'm going to leave that to you so you can tell him yourself."

"A fake boyfriend?"

"Yes, meaning he'll act like a boyfriend around Hoseok and get him to break off the wedding. And you can go on dates and slowly win his heart this way, my girlfriend. But don't forget about me."

I gently bumped forehead with hers. She smiled at that and soon after, she fell asleep in my arms. I brushed her hair out of her face as I closed my eyelids and silently cried myself to sleep with the drunk girl in my arms.

**********

**Mi-Young's POV**

I slowly climbed up the stairs afraid to wake anyone up. I opened the door to Hani's room and she was already asleep. I casually made my way towards her. I stood by her bed as I watch her sleep.

_Hani-ah, I think Jimin Oppa likes you..._

I sniffle silently to myself. There was a tiny pain while gazing at my sleeping friend. It was hurting me to think that Jimin Oppa might like Hani when she doesn't feel the same towards him. I really don't want to see Oppa get hurt, especially by Hani.

_Hani, my best friend. Ani, my sister. You are the person that I love and cherish the most in my life. You mean everything to me. I really don't want you to be the cause of hurting Jimin Oppa._

I climbed into bed with her and she stirred awake. I started to act drunk. I did it so that she wouldn't ask too many questions.

"Mi-Youngie! What happened to you? I was calling you like crazy and you didn't pick up on me at all."

"Shhhhhhh. Jimin Oppa might hear you. I don't want him to see me like this," I tried to sound as drunk as I could.

"Okay, come here let's go to sleep now."

I was glad she didn't ask many questions after that. I held her tight. I wanted to be comforted. I wanted this pain to go away. I also really wanted to know how she truly felt about Jimin Oppa.

"Hani-ah... Hani, Hani..." I sang out to her.

"Hm?"

"My best friend in the entire world. My boyfriend, I love you so much..."

"I love you too, girlfriend. Now go to sleep. You're going to regret drinking so much tomorrow morning."

I wasn't even drunk anymore. I needed to hear her answer.

"Hani-ah... do you really not like Jimin Oppa?"

"W-what are you talking about?"

_She stuttered..._

She was lightly laughing. I didn't know how to interpret her tone and laughter.

"I already told you that Hyung is like a brother to me," she finally answers me.

I felt relieved to hear her answer but I still had my doubts. The hesitation in her voice is telling me otherwise.

"Hani-ah... I really like Jimin Oppa, but..... what if.... what if Oppa doesn't like me?" I tried really hard not to cry. I was holding back those tears ever since I entered her room. But as soon as those words left my lips, I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

"Don't worry Mi-Youngie, he agreed to be your boyfriend," she answered me. I couldn't believe my ears.

_My boyfriend?_

"You are such an amazing friend, he'll definitely fall in love with you."

"R-really?" I asked feeling a bit hopeful. I was really happy when Hani told me about Oppa being my fake boyfriend.

Soon after our little talk, my eyes started to get really heavy. Being held in Hani's arms, hearing her answer, and having her support my feelings for Oppa had made me feel a lot better. I smiled to myself and soon closed my eyes and fell asleep.

**********

Another lazy day. It was Sunday morning and I really didn't feel like getting up. Soon I hear my phone ringing. Without opening my eyes, I felt around for my phone and without looking at the caller ID I picked up.

"Hello?" I answered tiredly.

"Hi, Miss Kim Hani-ssi. Remember me?"

"Huh?" I answered back with one eye opened. His voice sounded familiar. I looked at the screen. It was a number that I didn't recognize. "Who is this?"

"It's Jungkook."

I immediately got up and cleared my throat. I looked quickly to my side and didn't see Mi-Youngie anymore _._ I was relieved that she wasn't here. I didn't want her to know about my plan yet. I'll tell her eventually, just not now.

"Oh, Jungkook-ssi, how are you? Where's Hoseok Oppa?" I tried to make my voice sound as girly as I could. I have never called anyone Oppa before. The only person I ever wanted to call Oppa was Jimin Hyung. Calling Hoseok Oppa was giving me the chills. It was not the good chills either. I was cringing bad and as my whole body shudder.

"Asking for Hoseok Hyung again? I told you, he has someone already. Hyung didn't want your number and tried to erase it from his hand last night, but I asked him for it and saved it on my phone instead."

"And like I said last night, he's not married yet so I still have my chances. Can you tell him that I want to see him today? I'll be waiting at the same cafe that you two dropped me off at yesterday."

"Well, I actually called you because of Yoongi Hyung," Jungkook quietly whispered.

_Yoongi? Why Yoongi?_

"For the first time ever that I have known Yoongi Hyung, he woke up early and didn't seem like he was in a bad mood, even though he was drunk last night. I asked him what was the cause for his good mood and he said it was you, the girl that he met yesterday night at the club. He still remembers you. He's been kicking himself, and Hoseok and I, for dragging him away from you saying that you would have gone home with him last night."

_Crap. I told Yoongi my name was Mina and if he knew I was really Hani, I'll be dead. He probably will tell Hoseok everything too._

"You know what, tell Yoongi to meet me first. I don't want him to misunderstand anything. I like Hoseok Oppa and I don't want to trouble him. I don't want to lead Yoongi on either."

"You just really get to your point don't you?" Jungkook laughed on the other end of the line.

"I'll tell Yoongi Hyung to meet you at the Cafe then. Bye Miss Hani."

"Bye Jungkook. Thanks," I replied back before hanging up.

_Now how do I deal with Yoongi?_

_**To Be Continued...** _


	14. The Truth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

Sometimes I really despise myself for being so stubborn and so rash to make decisions without thinking it thoroughly. I had decided to tell Yoongi the truth and somehow hope to convince him to help me. I got up from the bed and took a quick shower and grab some comfy clothes before heading out to meet Yoongi.

I sat at a table by the window and waited for him. After about 20 minutes of waiting, I spotted him making his way into the cafe. When he entered, he looked around until he scanned past me. He did a double take and his eyes landed on me. My heart was beating furiously as his eyebrows furrowed and then his eyes went big. He walked towards me and grabbed my arm and pulled me up from my seat.

"I've been trying to find you everywhere, Kim Hani," he quietly but angrily gritted through his teeth at me.

"I'm sorry for kicking you, Yoongi," I sincerely apologize.

His eyes soften at my apology and his face turns into confusion. His eyes still locked onto mine.

"How do you know my name?" He asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Because.... please don't be mad but... I'm also Mina from last night...." I whispered the last part while breaking eye contact with him.

"What? But how?" His eyebrows furrowed again and he let go of my arms. "So you're saying that the girl who I was making out with last night was you?"

"We didn't make out. You made out with my neck. I never kissed you," I replied while looking back up at him.

He scoffed out loudly and then started to laugh.

"Like that makes me feel any better?! What the hell Hani?! Why did you lie about your name?" He asked looking like he was getting angrier by the second.

"I'm sorry. I had a reason, but I didn't think you were going to be the one attracted. Can you please let me explain to you," I was in tears by now. I really did feel bad. This was why I wanted a fake name and didn't want to run into people I knew last night. I would have felt better if it had been a complete stranger who I would never have to see ever again.

"Okay spill, I want to see how you entertain me," he sat down angrily.

I sat down across from him and began to tell him everything. The truth and my intention behind why I wanted to seduce Hoseok.

"My name is Kim Hani. Mi-Youngie is my best friend..."

"Wait? You know Mi-Young too?!"

"Yes. I was with her at the movies when I first met you that time."

"Go on," He nodded towards me.

"You remember the guy you saw me with at the theater? He's my childhood friend, Park Jimin. He moved away to the states and just recently came back for the summer and well..... Mi-Youngie likes him. She..... doesn't want to marry Hoseok."

I watched his eyes grew two times bigger.

"What the hell?! Where are you going with this? What the fuck does Hoseok have to do with anything!!!" He screamed at me.

Tears were flooding down my face as I continued.

"I'm in love with Park Jimin..."

Yoongi suddenly went quiet, but the rage in his eyes was still visible.

"I've always been in love with Jimin Hyung. It was my fault for not telling Mi-Young the truth. She asked me if I liked Jimin Hyung and I said I didn't. Now, she likes Hyung and doesn't want to marry Hoseok. Mi-Youngie doesn't love Hoseok. She never agree to the arranged marriage between them. She was forced into this marriage. She didn't dare to like anyone until she met Jimin Hyung. I-I just wanted to help my two best friend fall in love....." I explained through my tears.

"And what about Hoseok huh? What about my friend?!" He angrily hissed at me.

"I wanted to make Hoseok fall in love with me. I-I'm willing to take Mi-Youngie's place as his wife. I don't want to hurt him. He'll be in less pain to end things with Mi-Young if he has someone to love. I wanted to be that someone for him. That was the reason I was dressed like that last night. It's the first time ever that I've worn makeup and a dress. I was trying to slowly change myself before I approach Hoseok but ended up attracted you last night. I'm really sorry..."

"What about you then?" He suddenly asks. "I thought you said you loved that Jimin guy?"

"I'll learn to love Hoseok. I'll never do anything to hurt him when he's with me. I'll be sure to make up for everything that I'm going to do to him," I begged Yoongi through tears. "Please Yoongi, help me? I promise I'll do anything!"

He smirked as he puts his hands up on the table and moved in closer towards my face.

"Anything?"

I nodded and took his hand in mine and begged him.

"Yes! Anything! Anything you ask. I'll do it. Please, Yoongi? I'm desperate!"

He quickly took his hand off of mine and got up from his seat.

"I'll think about your offer," he said as he walked off leaving me alone. I lowered my head and closed my eyes in shame. I couldn't believe I just told Yoongi everything. If he doesn't help me, then I'm screwed. I cried silently to myself so no one could hear me.

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

_What the hell just happened?_

I just encounter the stupidest girl in the world. As I walked away, I turned around once more to take a look at the dumb girl with her idiotic idea.

She was silently crying, but I could still see how hard she was crying. She looked like she was in so much pain. I was reminded of myself and my heart actually ached for her for a split second before I shook away the thought and pain. I thought about her offer and smirked to myself.

For now, I'll keep this to myself. I don't want to worry Hobi for no reason. I know how much he loves Mi-Young. There's no way he'll change his mind about Mi-Young. I'll make sure she is the one up at the altar with Hobi on their wedding day.

_I'll take you up on your game Hani. I'll make you hurt twice as much as you are hurting now for trying to mess with Hoseok. Two can play that game..._

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	15. Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

It took me a while to finally calm down from the break down I was having at the cafe. My head was in so much pain as I walked home. On my way back, I saw that Mi-Youngie was opening up the gate and going inside. She was looking very cheerful for a hungover girl. I slowed my steps and quietly followed her in.

When I opened the door, I saw Mi-Young talking to Hyung. She looked the happiest when she is with Hyung. I smiled painfully as I walked in. They both turned their heads towards me before Hyung rushed to my side.

"Hani, what's wrong? Why do you look like you've been crying?" He looked worried.

"I wasn't feeling too well and wanted to go out for a walk. Turns out that only made my condition worse," I lied to Hyung. "I think I might be sick."

He quickly put his hand on my forehead. Then he gently made his way down towards my cheeks.

"You do feel a little bit warm. Why don't you go lie down," he said as he tried to help me but I softly declined his touch and moved away from Hyung.

"I'm okay Hyung. I can manage."

"But.."

"Oppa, you said you'd help me," Mi-Young interrupted. "If you are going to pretend to be my boyfriend, you can't be seen caring for another girl. Hani-ah, Oppa and I will be going on a date to get to know each other better. We need to come up with the same story to tell if Oppa runs into Hoseok."

I smiled weakly back at her.

"Have fun you two and don't worry about me. I'll be fine after I rest for a bit."

"Make sure you take some medicine and eat some rice porridge," Mi-Young said as she linked arms with Hyung and dragged him out of the house.

I made my way upstairs to my room. My head was pounding and my heart was aching. I laid in bed and wept until I finally fell asleep.

************

**Mi-Young's POV**

He was so worried about her. The moment he saw her, he ran to her leaving me behind. I watch as he worried about my friend, my sister. She looked so sick. I was really worried about her too, but I couldn't help but feel really envious of her. I hated the way I was feeling right now. I went up to Oppa and took him away from her when she needed us the most right now.

_I'm sorry Hani..._

************

**Jimin's POV**

Mi-Young dragged me out if the house before I could even protest. I couldn't get Hani out of my mind. She was sick, and here I was playing 'boyfriend' to her friend. Mi-Young had come over this morning to ask me to go out on a date with her. She wanted us to match our story well if her anyone were to ask how we met and how long we've been dating. Since I was doing this for Hani, I agreed to her request.

We walked alongside one another when she suddenly grabbed my hand and linked them. I stare back in shock and saw that there was a guy with mint hair, who I felt like I've seen him before, walking towards our direction.

The guy stopped in front of us and let out a laugh.

"So, you're the 'Hyung' huh?"

I looked at him confused. Why is he calling me Hyung? He was obviously is older than me. Mi-Young held onto my hand tightly. She seemed to be shaking as she stares at the man.

"Yoongi Oppa, this is my boyfriend, Park Jimin."

_Is this her fiancé?_

I started sweating. I was nervous. We haven't even got a chance to make up any stories about us yet and I was already meeting him. I was going to be a failure to help Mi-Young. And that will make my Hani very upset. She will be so disappointed in me.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Park Jimin!" I said a little too fast and loud as I extended my hand out for a handshake.

His lips curved into a side smile as he smirked back at me. He ignored my hand and his eyes wandered over to Mi-Young who seemed tensed herself. I could see how nervous she was too.

"Mi-Young, I didn't say anything to Hoseok when I saw you two last time at the movies, but now I'm questioning if I want to start some serious drama?"

"Tell Hoseok anything you want. I don't care because I'm not going to marry him."

"Alright. You seemed to have made up your mind Mi-Young but let me tell you something, I'll never let you hurt Hoseok."

His eyes were now on mine, so dark and angry.

"That includes you too Park Jimin."

I finally let out the breath that I was holding in after he brushed past me hitting my shoulder.

Once he was gone, Mi-Young finally lets go of my hand and placed her hand on her chest. She was heaving heavily and looked like she was about to pass out. I quickly grabbed hold of her and walked her towards a bench by the side of the road.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry for the sudden attack to your hand. Yoongi Oppa is my fiancé's friend. They are really close and good friends. You can say that they are like me and Hani but the guy version," she painfully smiled to herself as she sat down. Her hand still clutching her shirt on her chest.

I was curious about her fiancé so I decided to ask her more about him.

"Your fiancé's name is Hoseok?"

"Yeah."

"What's he like? How come you don't want to marry him?"

She had a small smile that lingered on her lips before she finally told me.

"Hoseok and I grew up together. I love Hoseok, but I don't love him the same way he loves me. He's like a brother to me," she answers as she looks me in the eye.

Why did it hurt to hear Mi-Young say that she only loves Hoseok as a brother? I was reminded of Hani. My heart was hurting for Hoseok even though I don't know him. I somehow could put myself in his shoe. If he loves her just as much as I love Hani, am I doing the right thing by pretending to be her boyfriend? I quietly listen on as she tells me her story.

"I actually grew up with both Hoseok and Yoongi. The three of us went everywhere and did everything together. It was before I met Hani. The reason why I transferred school was because of Yoongi Oppa. Those two best friend............... They both loved me."

Her eyes soon glistened and I could see the moistness threatening to fall out of her eye.

"When Yoongi first heard about Hoseok and my engagement, he stopped all contact with Hoseok and me. We both thought we had lost Yoongi. When he finally came back to us, he completely changed, like he was a totally different person. He used to be such a sweet and warm person. Now he gets angry easily at me and is always so cold towards me. Yoongi and I, we don't talk like we use to. He eventually warmed back up to Hoseok, but never towards me. I couldn't stand the coldness that I received every day from Yoongi, so I transferred and met Hani."

I could hear the sadness in her voice as she talked about Yoongi, Hoseok, and their friendship.

Her parents had always liked Hoseok more than Yoongi. They were the ones who suggested the marriage and never consulted her. Before she knew it, she and Hoseok were engaged. She put on a show for all their relatives because she didn't want her parents to lose face, but it was hurting her relationship with Yoongi. Tears were now streaming down her face and she quickly wiped them off and gave me an awkward laugh.

"I'm sorry. I haven't even told Hani any of this yet and here I am yapping to you."

"It's okay. I can always lend you an ear. I can be your yapping friend," I said cheerfully to her trying to make her smile.

This girl that is crying in front of me is my Hani's best friend. Hani wouldn't be happy with me if I let her friend return home all sad and crying. I tried my best to make the sad girl in front of me smile.

After a few aegyo, asking her to stop crying, I saw a smile slowly creeping on the corner of her lips.

"Thanks, Jimin Oppa. I feel better now. We should go since Hani is not feeling well. We can have our date another day."

Hani! I had totally forgotten about how she was sick! What kind of friend am I? I should be home with her.

"You're right, let's go," I said as I quickly got up and ran ahead towards home.

************

**Mi-Young's POV**

I watch as Jimin Oppa ran ahead of me toward Hani's house. I wanted to get up and follow after, but my legs wouldn't move. I couldn't face Hani, especially after what I just did to her when she was sick and needed me the most. I was jealous of her when she had done nothing wrong towards me. I took out my phone and texted Jimin Oppa that I was going to go home. I put my phone away and I finally managed to get up from the bench and walked towards a cab that had pulled over to drop off a couple who was happily getting out of the car. They paid the driver and walked hand in hand towards a little restaurant nearby.

I enviously watch the happy couple imagining that it was me and Jimin Oppa. A small smile made its way onto my lips. Then suddenly, the vision changed to Hani and Jimin Oppa giggling and kissing. They were holding each other so close and whispering in each other's ears. I closed my eyes tightly shut.

_What is this that I am feeling?_

The cab honked his horn at me and caused me to flutter my eyes opened.

"Are you getting in or not?!" The driver called out towards me.

"Yes! Sorry!" I apologized back to the driver while bowing and running towards the cab. I got into the cab and gave him my address. The cab driver started driving right after he entered my address into his GPS.

On the way home, I thought of Hoseok Oppa, Yoongi Oppa, Jimin Oppa, and Hani. I really didn't want a repeat of history. I have never thought of liking Hoseok or Yoongi. They both were like brothers to me who I never wanted to hurt. And with Jimin Oppa and Hani, what I'm really afraid of is that I'll turn into Yoongi Oppa and start hating someone.

My lips started to trembled and I quickly closed my eyes to prevent any tears from falling. But even with my eyes closed shut, my tears still found their way down my cheeks.

_I...... I don't want to hate Hani._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	16. Eat, Before I Make You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I woke up from my slumber and tiredly rub my puffy eyes. I made my way towards the bathroom to wash up. After a nice warm bath to relax my body, I went back to my room to get dressed. As I was putting on an oversized sweater, my stomach growled so loudly and I realized that I had not eaten anything today.

_Great Hani! You've never neglected food before. How could you not have eaten anything at all today?_

I sighed to myself as I was pulling up my pants. The door swung open on me and I stare at Hyung who was standing at the other end of the door with eyes wide opened. I looked down and realized that I had not pulled my pants up all the way yet.

"HYUNG!!" I screamed as I fumble with my pants and tried to pull it up as fast as I could. Good thing for my oversized sweater. It was long enough that hopefully, Hyung didn't see anything. He turned around quickly and I realized he had a tray of food in his hand.

"W-what are you doing here Hyung? I thought you went on a date with Mi-Young?" I stuttered to him. I could feel my face burning up fast. This is the second time that Hyung has walked in on me. 

"Sorry, Hani. I thought you were still asleep. I was just going to leave the food here."

"Where's Mi-Young?"

"She said that she wanted to go home so she left a little while ago. Um, can I turn around now?"

"Uh, yeah Hyung," I shyly answered back. I couldn't stand the tension. I wanted him to leave as soon as possible. He turned around and walked towards me with the tray of food.

"Here, are you feeling better now?"

"Yeah. I feel a bit better after sleeping."

I took the tray from him and hoped for him to leave, but he didn't move an inch. He just stood and watched as I made my way towards my bed. I set the tray down on the night table and I got into bed. My eyes met with Hyung's and I instantly looked away. I grabbed the bowl of rice porridge that Hyung had cooked and took a spoonful of the food and ate it. I was too nervous that I had forgotten to cool down the rice porridge before eating, so yes it was hot. I immediately opened my mouth to take the spoonful back out.

"Ah! Too hot."

Hyung rushed to my side and sat down right next to me.

"Yah! Of course, it's hot! Why would you just eat without cooling it down first?"

He swiftly took the bowl away from me and started to blow on the porridge that was on the spoon to cool it down. He took a small bite to check to see if it had cooled down. I stared back and blushed hard as I watched. The food had been in my mouth and he just took a bite!

_Is this considered an indirect kiss?_

My cheeks were burning and my heart crazily pumped as he brought the spoonful towards my mouth. The same spoonful that he just took a bite out off. I looked at his plumped lips instead of the spoon and I wanted to pull him in and just kiss those beautiful lips.

"Ahhhhhhh," he called out to me with his mouth opened wide while trying to feed me which brought me back to reality.

"H-Hyung, I have hands. I can feed myself," I said as I tried to take the bowl back from Hyung, but he pulled away.

"My dongsang is sick. Let me feed you. You might just burn your mouth again," he smiled back at me. His sweet smile caused my heart to race even more than it already was. I couldn't stand it. I needed him to leave. I can't be in the same room as Hyung anymore. I was growing more weaker by the second and I was afraid I was going to do something I will regret. He held the spoon up to my mouth again, but I refused to open my mouth.

"Hani-ah, eat before I make you."

I hid underneath the cover of my blanket.

"I'm not hungry. I'll eat it later. You can go now Hyung."

"I'm not leaving until you finish the food."

I went deeper underneath the blanket. I heard Hyung sighing before hearing him put the bowl back down on the tray. He got up from the bed, but only to pull the blanket away from me. I hastily sat up and pouted at him.

"Hyung!"

"I said eat," he grabbed the bowl and tried to feed me again. I gave in and took the bite. My face still red as I thought of how we both just ate from the same spoon. Maybe it was because I was so hungry too, but it was the best rice porridge that I had ever eaten. My stomach cried for more food after that first bite. Hyung quietly giggled as he sat back down on my bed closer than before to continue to feed me. I was too hungry to fight back with Hyung so I just let him feed me. I ate the entire bowl within minutes. 

"Good girl," he said as soon as I took the last bite. He set the bowl back down on the tray and he ruffles my hair while killing me softly with his eye smile.

"You can go now. I finished eating," I said while grabbing the blanket and covered myself to hide from him once again. My whole face and body were burning. It was too much for me.

_He needs to leave now before I can't take it anymore._

"Let me know if you need anything Hani. I'll get it for you so just rest until you feel better, okay?"

"Ne Hyung."

He took the tray of food and left the glass of water that he brought up with the food. Once I heard the door close, I slowly peeked to make sure he was really gone, and he  
was. I breathe in relief and sat back up. I took the glass of water and drunk it with the medicine that was also left behind by Hyung.

_How do I stop myself from loving you when you are like this to me Hyung?_

My lips trembled as I felt tears making their way down my face. I didn't think I would still have tears left since all I have been doing lately was cry, but I was so wrong.

_I don't want to love you Hyung. I don't want to hurt Mi-Young._

I laid back down in bed as I silently wept. My phone suddenly rang. I wiped my tears and got up to grab my phone. It was a number I didn't recognize. Not wanting to answer it thinking it was spam, I tossed my phone aside and laid back down on my bed. My phone rang again. I didn't get up this time but grabbed my phone to check and see who was calling me this time. It was the same number.

_Aish, who the hell is calling me right now? It better not be spam._

"Hello?"

"Annyeong Hani..."

My eyes widen as soon as I heard the familiar raspy voice. I promptly sat up in bed. I could tell he was smirking at the other end of the line. My heart instantly dropped and wished that it had been spam, but it wasn't.

"Y-yoongi..."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	17. Deal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

"Y-yoongi..."

"Meet me at the cafe that we met earlier this morning."

"But, I'm not feeling well. I'm sorry Yoongi, I don't think I can make it."

"You were fine this morning when we met. Come see me now or else I'm going to ruin your precious plan. You wouldn't want that to happen now, would you? Besides, you said 'anything' I want."

I could hear his raspy chuckle. I was too nervous to see him again, but I really needed Yoongi's help. I was really desperate.

"O-okay, I'll see you in a bit Yoongi."

"Yoongi what?" He replied at the other end of the line.

My mind instantly flashed back to last night.

- _Call me Yoongi Oppa. I want to hear you screaming it later..._

I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat.

_He wouldn't, would he?_

"Yoongi O-Oppa?" I hesitantly answered him. He seemed satisfied as he chuckled slightly.

"Can't wait to see you Hani."

And with that, he hung up on me leaving me worried. I instantly got out of bed and changed into something more decent. If I want him to help me, I need to impress and kiss ass to Yoongi first. We already started out on the wrong foot. I quietly made my way down the stairs. I didn't want Hyung to hear me and I didn't want to worry him. I peeped into the living room and there was no sign of Hyung. I made my way to the front door and put on my sneaker and silently exit through the door.

When I got to the cafe, Yoongi was already there waiting for me. He was fidgeting around with his phone. He had a serious look on his face as if he was hesitating to text or call someone. I made my way towards him and sat down in front of him without looking at him. He put his phone away in his pocket and I could feel his burning gaze on me. I lowered my head more and bit my bottom lip nervously. I couldn't look him in the eye. I was afraid of what he might ask me to do.

"Don't bite your lip. It turns me on."

My wide eyes instantly looked up to meet his eyes and he was smirking at me while leaning back in his seat. It was the same smirk that I wanted to wipe off his face when I first met him. Only, I feel so intimidated right now. He has the upper hand and the slightest wrong move could result in my plan getting ruined. I have to do whatever it is that this man ask.

"W-what did you want me from me, O-Oppa?" I managed to whisper out still cringing hard at calling someone Oppa.

"What you are doing now."

"Huh?" I asked confused.

"You will come to see me whenever I call for you, no matter what time of the day or night. No questions asked," his smirk had turned into a huge grin that showed off his gummy smile.

"B-but.."

"No buts! You'll do as I say until you win Hoseok's heart completely. The moment Hoseok confesses to you that he likes you, our deal here will be over and done with and you'll never see me ever again."

"Y-you'll help me though right?"

"Why would I help you? Hoseok is my friend. I just didn't want to reject this opportunity. You said you'll do 'anything.' I'm just simply taking you up on your offer. In return, I'll keep my mouth shut and no one will know of your plan."

And the smirk was back on his face. I really wanted to flip this guy over and pin him to the ground and just constantly punch him, but I gotta keep cool.

"Alright, Yoongi. I'll do it. But remember what you said, the moment Hoseok confesses that he likes me, you'll take this secret to your grave. We will never speak of this ever again. Deal?"

"Deal."

He held out his hand and waited for me to shake it. I shook it firmly and as soon as he let go of my hand, I got up and started to walk away.

"Whoa, hold your horses missy. I'm not done with you yet."

"What do you want?! I already agreed to your request. What more do you want from me!!" I shouted back at the boy. I instantly regretted raising my voice at him. Our deal could be broken the very second that we just shook on it. I cursed at myself before calming down.

"I'm sorry Yoongi. I didn't mean to raise my voice."

He laughed it off before getting up and grabbing my hand. He dragged me along with him. We were heading towards a little drugstore pharmacy.

"Where are we going?" I asked him curiously. As we enter the drugstore I asked, "Are you not feeling well?"

"You are. You told me earlier that you weren't feeling well."

I studied the boy who was dragging me along the aisles searching for medicine. He quickly picked up some medicine and headed towards the counter to pay for it, never letting go of my hand. How is it that this boy could make me feel so many different emotions. One second I hate him and the next, he was all sweet and caring.

"I already took some medicine before I came out to meet you Yoongi. I'm okay."

"You can eat them tomorrow then. I don't want you looking like you're half dead when I see you again."

And there it was, me wanting to kill him again. I rolled my eyes and pulled my hand away from him. I walked out of the drugstore. He paid for the medicine and ran after me. He grabbed my wrist with his free hand and turned me towards him never letting go of my wrist.

"You haven't been a good girl. Maybe I should punish you?" He quietly whispered to me.

My heart dropped at what he just said. What was he planning on doing?

"P-punished?"

His hand that was holding the newly purchased medicine was now on my lower back and he pulled me closer to him until I hit his chest. I squirmed to get out of his hold, but he only held on tighter.

"Let go of me Yoongi."

His face lowered down towards mine and I closed my eyes hard while tightly sealing off my lips. I had my head slightly turned away from Yoongi. I could hear him chuckling as he gently places a kiss on my cheek that was turned towards him. My eyes fluttered opened. I couldn't believe he just kissed my cheek. I turned back towards Yoongi, but his eyes were not on me. He was looking somewhere else, behind me actually. His lips curved into a side smile.

"I told you to call me Yoongi Oppa. Maybe I should have you call me Yoongi Hyung instead," he quietly whispered to me with that grin still on his face. And then I heard a voice, one that I've heard too often. The one voice that really gets my heart pumping like crazy. 

"Hani?"

Yoongi finally let's go of me. I turned around and there he was, standing right behind us staring back at the Yoongi and me.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	18. Misunderstanding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

"Hyung....."  I choked out.

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be sleeping in your room?"

"She came out to meet me," Yoongi answered for me.

My mouth had run dry and I couldn't speak.

_Did he see Yoongi kiss my cheek? I hope he didn't misunderstand that there is anything going on between Yoongi and me._

"Hyung, I-"

"Hani and I were just about to leave."

Yoongi moved from behind me to stand next to me while he pulled me closer to him by my waist.

"Yoongi!"

"Play along before I kiss you right here," he whispered in my ear.

I froze as my eyes widen and flutter while staring back at Yoongi.

My virgin lips had never been kissed before and I sure as hell didn't want Yoongi to be my first. I didn't want Jimin Hyung to see either. I immediately shut up while closing my lips tightly again.

Yoongi grinned and waved towards Hyung before grabbing hold of my hand and dragging me away. We brush pass Hyung, but he grabbed my free hand by the wrist and started to pull me away from Yoongi. Yoongi only held on tighter. Both holding on to me and neither one was planning on letting go. It was a scene straight out of a Kdrama, only I never thought it would ever happen to me. They were both pulling and it was starting to hurt. I was afraid my hand and wrist were going to break off.

"Guys! Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

They both immediately let go at the same time which caused me to lose my balance. I started falling but Hyung was quick to grab hold of me.

"Are you okay?" He asked me while he held onto my waist.

I nodded and broke free from Hyung's embrace.

"Let's go home. It's too late for you to go anywhere. Your parents wouldn't be too happy if they found out."

"You can cover for her. Hani's mine now so run along to your little girlfriend," Yoongi answered again for me.

I turned to look at the mint hair boy who seems to be having fun while playing around with my feelings. He knew how much I liked Hyung, what my plan was, and the reason behind my plan. I had begged him and asked him for help and yet, here he was poking at my already aching heart.

_How could he easily just say that I was his in front of Hyung?_

I didn't want Hyung to misunderstand, but Yoongi was purposely making him misunderstand us. Before I knew it, my eyes welled up with tears as I looked deep into Yoongi's eyes. He was enjoying me being hurt. This must be his revenge on me for the other day when I kicked him. I took the medicine from Yoongi's hand while my shaky voice replied to him.

"L-let's hangout another time Yoongi. Thanks for the medicine. I won't forget our deal."

Before I could turn away from Yoongi, my tears left my eyes as they streamed down my face. Yoongi seemed to notice them too because he grabbed my shoulders and turned me around to face him again with what looked like worry in his eyes. My moist eyes stared back. My lips were trembling and I couldn't stop the tears from silently falling. I was glad that he turned me to face him because Hyung didn't see me cry.

"Stay with me for just a while then. Let me walk you home," Yoongi said with his hands still tightly on my shoulder. It was as if Yoongi read my mind. I didn't want Hyung to worry so I called out as happily as I could to him without turning away from Yoongi.

"Jimin Hyung, you can go first. We'll be on our way home shortly. Yoongi will walk me home."

************

**Jimin's POV**

I gave Hani the last of the medicine earlier so I decided to go to the nearby drugstore for some more medicine. When I was about 10 feet away from the store, I noticed a girl who looked familiar rushing out of the store.

_Hani?_

I opened my mouth to call out her name but stopped when I notice a man following behind Hani. He grabbed her wrist and has turned her around to face him. I furrowed my eyebrows to see clearer who the man was. It was the same guy from earlier that had met with Mi-Young and me.

_How does she know him? Mi-Young said that she never even told Hani about Hoseok and Yoongi._

He made eye contact with me and he had a smirk on his face before quickly turning his attention back to Hani. He was whispering something to Hani that I couldn't hear. I fasten my pace to get closer to them. I saw Hani slightly turning her cheeks towards Yoongi. Her eyes were closed and Yoongi's eyes soon made their way back to mine. I stopped in my track the moment I saw his face move towards her cheek. The whole scene that played before me left my heart breaking and I was boiling with anger. He had just kissed her on her cheek.

His eyes never left mine as he said something to Hani that I couldn't catch.

"Hani?" I called out to her.

She turned around with a shocked expression.

"H-hyung....."

"What are you doing here? I thought you'd still be sleeping in your room?"

"She came out to meet me."

I glanced at the man before me, annoyed that he was answering for Hani. I didn't ask him so why is he butting in.

"Hyung, I-"

"Hani and I were just about to leave," Yoongi interrupted once again answering for her.

Yoongi moved from behind her to stand next to Hani while he pulled her closer to him. Did I mention that my blood was boiling from watching all this play out in front of me?

They were walking away from me, but I grabbed Hani's wrist. I am not about to lose against Yoongi. She will be going home with me.

"Guys! Let go of me! You're hurting me!"

I quickly let go, not realizing that I was hurting her. I was too angry. She was about to fall so I quickly grabbed her waist.

"Are you okay?" I asked her while trying to calm down my heart from holding her in my arms.

She nodded to answer me that she was fine before she left my arms.

I used her parents as an excuse to get her to come home with me. I didn't want to see her with Yoongi anymore. Somehow, I get a bad feeling with Yoongi. He looked like he had an utter motive with Hani and I didn't like the way he looked at her.

"You can cover for her. Hani's mine now so run along to your little girlfriend,"

I had to control myself from punching this guy.

_Is this why she only saw me as a brother? Because of Yoongi?_

Hani had turned away from me and was talking to Yoongi.

"L-let's hangout another time Yoongi. Thanks for the medicine. I won't forget our deal."

_Deal? What deal do they have going on?_

"Stay with me for just a while then. Let me walk you home," Yoongi had asked Hani.

_She's not going to let Yoongi walk her home, would she? I'm right here._

"Jimin Hyung, you can go first. We'll be on our way home shortly. Yoongi will walk me home."

How much more is she going to hurt me?  My poor heart couldn't take anymore so I just turned away from the two.

"Don't come home too late," I called out behind me and walked back home in tears.

_She choose Yoongi over me...._

************

**Yoongi's POV**

"L-let's hangout another time Yoongi. Thanks for the medicine. I won't forget our deal."

I caught a glimpse of her tears. I grabbed her shoulder and turned her away from her Hyung.

_This idiot. Why is she crying? He's is going to see her cry and he'll worry and then start questioning and then he's going to find out everything._

I stared down at the tiny girl in front of me. Her eyes looked at me and her silent cries once again reminded me of myself. The one who I hated the most.

_*flashback*_

"Yoongi Hyung!!" Hoseok was running towards me. He caught up to me and leaned down and grabbed his knees for support while catching his breath.

"What's up Hobi? Why are you running so fast?" I patted my best friend on his back while he was breathing heavily.

"I... I have.... some really...... exciting news... to tell you," he said in between his breath.

"Okay, breath properly first before telling me," I chuckled at him.

"I'm..... I'm....." he breaths out excitedly.

"You're what?"

"I'm.... getting engaged!"

The smile that was plastered on my face soon disappeared.

"You're getting engaged? To who?" I asked with a heavy heart.

"Mi-Youngie. Our parents both agreed to it and they asked me how I felt about Mi-Young. I've always liked her, Hyung. You don't know how happy I am right now."

I couldn't believe my ears. Hoseok, my best friend, was getting engaged to Mi-Young. My heart shattered as Hoseok rambled on about when the engagement party was and how he doesn't know how to confess to Mi-Young how much he likes her.

"Why aren't you happy with me Hyung? I thought you'd be the most excited with me? I didn't tell anyone. You're the first person I told. Mi-Young doesn't even know about the engagement yet."

"I..."

I couldn't answer Hoseok. My eyes were getting watery and I didn't want to cry in front of Hoseok, so I just ran. I ran as fast as I could away from Hoseok. I turned off my phone and didn't even bother going to school for a few weeks.

I had run away to my family's little vacation house. I needed to sort out my feelings before I go back to face those two who I call my best friends. They were going to end up together while I'm going to end up alone. It won't be like how it used to now and it hurts.

When I finally saw them again, after my failed attempt to sort out my feelings, I couldn't stand looking at Mi-Young. It was hurting me to look at her, so I acted mean and cold towards her. I hated myself for acting like such a child.

"Yoongi Oppa, what happened to you? Why have you changed so much?" She silently wept in front of me while grabbing onto my hand. Hoseok was behind her. He didn't say anything and just watched on as I yanked my hand out from hers.

"Don't touch me. You belong to Hoseok now."

"But Yoongi Oppa, we're still friends though aren't we? Why are you treating me like this?"

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. I tightly shut my eyes and my lips were quivering.

"W-what did you just say?" Mi-Young quietly asked.

I lowered my head with my eyes still closed. My heart was breaking with every breath that I took. I slowly opening my tearful eyes.

I looked past Mi-Young to the man behind her. I stared into those eyes, those beautiful chocolate color eyes.

_Because I love you..._

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	19. Hold Me Tight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

_"Yoongi Oppa, what happened to you? Why have you changed so much?" She silently wept in front of me while grabbing onto my hand. Hoseok was behind her. He didn't say anything and just watched on as I yanked my hand out from hers._

_"Don't touch me. You belong to Hoseok now."_

_"But Yoongi Oppa, we're still friends though aren't we? Why are you treating me like this?"_

_"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU!" I screamed. I tightly shut my eyes and my lips were quivering._

_"W-what did you just say?" Mi-Young quietly asked._

_I lowered my head with my eyes still closed. My heart was breaking_ _with_ _every breath that I took. I slowly opening my tearful eyes._

**_I looked past Mi-Young to the man behind her. I stared into those eyes, those beautiful chocolate color eyes._ **

**_Because I love you..._ **

_*end flashback*_

**Yoongi's POV**

I loved Hoseok. I always have since we were younger.

Mi-Young and Hoseok had thought that I liked Mi-Young because of my sudden confession so I just let them believe it and never bothered to correct them. To this day, she still believes that the reason why I'm so mean towards her was because I liked her. I'm actually using her as an excuse to hide the fact that I'm in love with Hoseok. And I was hurting because she was going to be the one who ends up with Hoseok so I just couldn't stand looking at her anymore.

I know I'm acting childish and I also know Hoseok will never return my feeling. So, I have been keeping my feelings hidden. As long as Hoseok remains by my side as my friend, I can love him and watch him from afar.

_So..... why is this tiny girl who is silently weeping in front of me shaking my heart?_

************

"Don't come home too late," Hyung called out to us before he took off home.

"He's gone," Yoongi whispered to me. I finally broke and dropped down to the ground and wept. Yoongi didn't even bother to stop me from crying. He didn't say anything and just watched as I continued to bawl my eyes out.

After I calmed down a bit from sobbing, Yoongi squatted next to me.

"Do you feel better now?"

Without looking at him I just nodded my head.

"I'm ready to go home now," I whispered to Yoongi.

He held his hand out towards me and I grabbed hold of it. He pulled me off the ground and my knees still felt weak so I stumbled a bit into Yoongi's arm. He caught me but quickly pushed me away.

"Yah! It was all for show to piss your Hyung off earlier. S-so don't even get any strange ideas in your little head about me."

"Why would I get any ideas and it's fine. I don't need you to walk me home. I can go by myself," I said and headed towards home. He runs ahead of me and got down in front of me with his back to me.

"Get on."

"What?"

"I said get on. You don't seem to have any energy right now. Get on before I carry you."

I walked around Yoongi to get away from him, but he got up and lifted me bridal style. He started walking towards the direction of my house.

"So, where do you live?"

"Let me go Yoongi! I can walk!"

"I told you to get on my back. You choose to have me carry you and it's Yoongi Oppa."

"I did not tell you to carry me! You did it yourself. Let me down!"

I kicked my legs hard for him to let me down and my free hand was hitting him on his chest since the other hand was still holding onto the medicine that he bought for me. He stopped walking and lifted me up until my face was about an inch away from his. My hands were stuck in between his chest and mine. My eyes widen at the sudden closeness.

"Stop hitting me. For a such a tiny girl, your punches are no joke. It hurts," he whines while pouting, but still not letting me down.

"A-are you going to let me down now?" I asked looking away from Yoongi.

"Nope, so just tell me where you live," and he continued walking. I let out of heavy sigh and decided to just let him do whatever he wanted so I gave him directions towards my home. My arms eventually made their way around his neck for better support as he carried me along.

Once we reached the gate of my house, Yoongi finally lets me down.

"Thank you Yoongi, for carrying me home when I didn't need you to. And...... for helping me earlier."

"I didn't help you, what are you talking about," he nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"You may have thought you didn't help me but you really did," I sincerely thanked him again. Because of Yoongi, Hyung wasn't able to see my breakdown.

"Uhh.. Yeah, sure. No problem."

"Good night Yoongi Oppa," I smiled towards Yoongi. I guess I'll have to get use to it since I'll be calling him that from now on.

"Uhhh yeah...Ahem, good night Hani."

I turned around and opened the gate. I walked in and turned around to wave at Yoongi. I was about to close the gate when he grabbed it and pushed the gate opened slightly.

"Wait!"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry," and then he quickly turned around and started to walk away.

I followed the figure of the mint hair boy who is full of mystery in utter confusion.

_What is he apologizing for?_

I closed the gate shut and walked to the front door. I grabbed my house key from my back pocket and unlocked the door and opened it. I walked in and I saw Jimin Hyung with his back turned to me. He was walking to his room. I wanted to call out his name, but no words would come out. I watched him open his door. He entered his room and closed the door. The moment I heard the door click shut, my heart pained as if he had just shut me out of his life.

I swallowed the lump in the back of my throat and made my way upstairs to my room. When I reached the top of the stairs, I heard a door open and footsteps running up the stairs behind me. Before I could turn around, I felt a pair of strong hands around my waist.

"Hyung..." I whisper to him. My heart raced as he held on tightly and pulled me closer to his chest. I felt his chin resting on my right shoulder before he tilted his head and I could feel his warm breath breathing onto my skin. Goosebumps and chills were sent all over my body. My knees felt weak and I couldn't breathe.

"Hani... I-"

"Hani! Jimin! We're home." My mom called out. They had gone to a friend's house for a little get together earlier.

He immediately lets go of me and I rush downstairs to greet my parents.

"H-hi Mom! Hi Dad! How is Mr. and Mrs. Shin?" I nervously asked them.

"Oh, they are doing just great! Did you and Jimin eat already? We could stay up and watch your favorite movie together tonight with some late night snacks. What do you say?"

"Um, no thanks mom. I'm actually pretty tired tonight. Let's do it another night."

"Oh, it's no biggy. Your father and I will head to bed now then. I am pretty tired too now that I think about it."

"Yes, don't worry mom and go to sleep. Good night mom. Good night dad."

"Night sweetie."

My parents went into their room and Hyung finally comes down from upstairs. I nervously watched as he made his way closer and closer to me.

My ears craved to hear what he had to say earlier and my body wanted to feel his touch once again. Instead, he walked right past me to his room.

"I...... just wanted to tell you good night. Good night Hani.."

And then his door closed shut on me once again.

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	20. Boy Meets Evil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl
> 
> ***WARNING***  
> There will be a small 18+ scene in this chapter. No actual smut, but I think I should still leave a tiny warning.

*****WARNING*****

**There will be a small 18+ scene in this chapter. No actual smut, but I think I should still leave a tiny warning.**

**Yoongi's POV**

_Why the hell did I apologize to her? I didn't do anything wrong. She's the one who is playing games with people's feelings with her dumb idea._

I had caught a cab and for some odd reason, I can't seem to stop thinking about her on my way back home. She's not like any other girls I've met before. She's fun to pick on and I want to keep firing her up. I plan to make her life a living hell. Heh heh heh. It's going to be so much fun bossing her around and getting her to do whatever I want.

I smiled to myself as I picture Hani dressed in the same tight dress that I had seen her in last night at the club. I'm sitting on my couch and she is slowly but seductively walking towards me. She positions herself with me in between her legs. They were spread to both my side and her hand was lightly gripping onto my shirt. My hands traveled down her back, to her side and down to her hips and I firmly held on.  Her head slightly fell back at my touch and she let out the sexiest moan. The same damn moan that I heard escaped from her lips last night. I couldn't take it anymore. I grabbed her butt as she slowly moved her hips and grind in my lap. Her hands made their way to the back of my neck as she slightly clawed the skin on my shoulder with her nails. Her arms now wrapped completely around my neck and she moves in for a kiss-

_Holy shit! What the hell are you thinking Min Yoongi?!!!_

I cleared my throat loudly and shook the thought out of my head.

"You are only trying to stop Hani from messing around with Hoseok. She has no effect on you..."

I kept repeating it over and over to myself. My phone vibrating in my back pocket brought me back to reality. I quickly pulled it out and answered it without looking at the ID.

"Hello?"

"Hi, Yoongi Hyung."

My heart jumped a little when I heard his voice. I could picture his bright smile on the other end of the line and I automatically smiled.

"Hi Hobi. What's up?"

"Where did you go? I'm outside your door. I rung the doorbell a few times but you didn't open so I called you."

_Shit! I still have about 5 mins before I get home._

"I had to go to the store to get something."

"Okay. I'll wait for you then. I wanted to talk to you Hyung."

"Talk about what Hobi?"

"It's about the girl that we met yesterday night."

"What about her?"

"She seems like an interesting girl and I want to get to know her better."

"But.. what about Mi-Young?"

"I never said I wasn't going to marry Mi-Young anymore," he let out a chuckle on the other end.

"I'm almost home. Let's talk some more when I get there."

We hung up and I couldn't believe my ears. Hobi sounded like he was serious. He can't be though. He's never shown interest in another girl beside Mi-Young.

When the cab came to a stop, I paid the driver and ran to my apartment. I live alone since I moved out of my parent's house.

Hoseok and Jungkook come over pretty often but I never gave them the passcode to my apartment. I met Jungkook after the whole engagement deal between Hoseok and Mi-Young. He was the one who convinced me to go back to being friends with Hoseok. I had planned on never seeing the two again after my confession. I have never been more thankful towards Jungkook. I introduced him to Hoseok and they just clicked right away. We've been together ever since. Jungkook does know about my feelings for Hoseok and he's never judged me for it. He never treated me differently nor did he fear me either.

Instead of riding the elevator, I ran up the stairs to get to Hoseok faster. I ran around the corner and saw Hoseok leaning against my door. I couldn't tell if my heart was racing from running or if it was because of Hoseok. He looked damn gorgeous. I slowed down my steps to catch my breath and made my way towards him.

"Hoseok-ah."

"Hyung. I thought you said you went to the store? You didn't buy anything?"

"Uhhh.... I ended up not buying anything. Let's go inside."

I punched in my passcode '0309'. The door unlocked and we both walked in. I closed the door and locked it and then took off my shoes. Hoseok followed and then went to sit down on the couch.

"Did you want anything to drink Hobi?"

"Water is fine Hyung."

I grabbed 2 water bottle out from my fridge and went to sit next to Hoseok.

We were both awkwardly silent for a minute or two before Hoseok asked me a question, breaking the silence.

"So um, where did you and Hani first meet?"

"Uhh... We met for the first time at the club last night," I lied to him.

"I see. Yoongi Hyung, do you like her?"

"WHAT?! Are you crazy? Why would I like her?" I nervously tried to avoid his eye contact.

"It's just that you made a big deal this morning at Jungkook's place about letting her go last night. I thought that you liked her."

"I don't like her. She's just another random girl that would have gone home with me like all those other girls. Nothing serious."

"Then.. are you okay if I get Hani's number?"

I turned to Hoseok with a confused look on my face.

"Why do you want her number?"

He smiled at me and then took a sip of water from his bottle before looking to the front.

"I told you already. Just to get to know her better."

"Know her better as in friends? Or know her better as in you're attracted to her?"

"Friends....... for now."

"But, Mi-Young-"

"I told you Hyung. I'm still gonna marry Mi-Young." He chuckled to himself before he continued.

"Do you want to know what Hani said to me when I told her that I already have a fiancée? She told me that if I was not married yet, then she still has a chance."

I could see the little smirk on the corner of his lip turning into a full grin. What was Hoseok thinking? I couldn't pinpoint it. I didn't like the fact that Hoseok was getting drawn to Hani. I mean come on, I haven't even asked her to do anything for me yet and here was Hoseok telling me that he's interested in her. I didn't think he would be swayed by Hani. Not with the way he treats Mi-Young. He clearly loves Mi-Young with all his heart and treats her like a damn princess. Now I'm actually a little worried that Hani and my deal might break sooner than I thought.

"Hoseok-ah, I don't think you should be getting close to her. You're going to end up leading her on if you're still going to marry Mi-Young. You'll hurt a lot of people."

"Hyung, I know you liked Mi-Young too back then and maybe that's why you don't like the idea of me getting close to Hani. I'm not going to hurt Mi-Young if that's what your worried about. I just had a thought that I'm going to get married soon and it had always been about Mi-Young. I never really got to explore around like you did and well, I'm honestly thinking about experimenting with Hani."

"Experiment?"

"You know, what you do with all those girls. Use her and then toss her aside when I don't need her anymore. I'm sure money can get rid of her when I'm done with her."

_Who is this person sitting next to me? This is not Hoseok. He would never do something evil like this, would he?_

"Hoseok-ah. I don't have a person to be committed to but you do. I thought you loved her?"

"I do love Mi-Young Hyung. I never said I didn't love her. Hani is gonna be a side chick until the real deal with Mi-Young."

I couldn't understand his thinking. Is this the same Hoseok I fell in love with? The sweet Hoseok who wouldn't even dare hurt a fly. His behavior was odd tonight, but I don't know why _._

"I came here to confirm if you liked her or not. If you say that you liked her then I wouldn't mess around with her. I don't want to hurt you like how I did with Mi-Young but since that doesn't seem to be the case, I've chosen Hani for experimenting. She already likes me so it wouldn't be too hard to get her to do what I want," he smirked to himself before setting the water bottle down on the table and got up.

"I already got her number from Jungkook. Since I've confirmed with you I'll be leaving now."

Before I could process everything that had just happened, Hoseok had put on his shoes already and opened the front door. He stopped and turned around to me.

"Oh and don't tell Mi-Young anything. I trust that you'll keep this just between the two of us."

He left and the door shut closed.

_Hoseok has changed._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	21. No Turning Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

The bright sunlight that crept through my window woke me up. I thought back to last night when Hyung hugged me from behind.

What did he want to say to me?

I was sure it wasn't just a 'good night' like he had told me. His touch, his warm breath on my skin. I got chills just from thinking about it. My door swung open and Mi-Young stood at the other end of the door.

"Good morning lover! Get up and let's go shopping."

I groaned and pulled my blanket to cover myself.

"I hate shopping! Why Mi-Young?"

"I need your help. You're the only one who knows Jimin Oppa best."

I sat up and stared back at my best friend.

"Why bother me when you can just take him to go get whatever he wants?"

"Then it wouldn't be a surprise. I want to get Oppa a present and then I'm going to confess to him that I like him."

Ouch. That hurted a little bit. Even though I hate shopping, I guess I'll have to tag along if it's for those two.

"Okay, Mi-Youngie. You are lucky I love you girlfriend. Let me get ready real quick and we can go."

"I'll wait for you downstairs!"

She closed my door and I went to wash my face and brush my teeth before changing into some comfy clothes and went downstairs.

My parents had woken up already and gotten breakfast ready, but that wasn't the thing I noticed first. They had suitcases and duffle bags packed.

"Hani, Mi-Young, good morning my girls," my mom called out to us.

"What's all this mom? Where are you and dad going?"

"Well, Mr. and Mrs. Shin convinced us last night to go with them to visit their daughter in Seoul. We got back a little too late last night to talk about it. And since we both have a few weeks off of work, we wanted to take a mini vacation to Jeju Island after our trip to Seoul. We wanted to take you with us, but since Jimin is here so we thought to leave you two to catch up since you've missed him so much."

"BUT MOM! I want to go with you two!"

I really didn't want to go. I just didn't want to be left alone with Hyung.

"Sorry, sweetie. If Jimin wasn't here this summer, we would have taken you for sure. We can't be a bad host for our guest. We'll take you where ever you want to go next summer."

Mi-Young giggled at my pouting to my parents.

"Don't worry. I'll be here to take care of Hani while you two are gone. Have fun."

"Thanks, Mi-Youngie. Do take care of yourself as well. We already told Jimin and we were about to come wake you up to let you know. We'll see you in a few weeks."

And they left. They left their daughter alone, in a house, with a boy who she would jump at any second if there was no one to stop her. This is bad. Really bad. I don't think I'll survive if it is just Hyung and me alone in this house.

"Mi-Young! Stay here with me until my parents come back!"

"Why? What's wrong Hani?"

"Nothing's wrong. It's just that, they've never gone anywhere far without me and I think I'm going to miss them." 

"Sure thing Hani. I can stay here with you."

We ate breakfast and left the house shortly after my parents and went to the mall. Mi-Young bought so much stuff. She already has 5 shopping bags full of make-up and clothes in the hour that we've been here.

We walked by a music store and I know how much Hyung loved music so I suggested that we step inside to check out some stuff in there. Mi-Young ended up choosing the latest model of Beats Headphone. Hyung was always listening to music and would always sing to me when we were talking on the phone. He listens to music when he studied too.

We were about to go up to the register to pay for the headphone when two familiar faces walked in through the door. My eyes widen and my mouth hung open as the two saw us and started walking towards us.

"Hi, Mi-Young Noona- Oh, you look familiar. Have we met?" Jungkook asked me when he noticed me next to Mi-Young.

"H-hi Jungkook. It's me Kim Hani," I nervously answered him.

"Oh! Hani? Hi! Nice to see you again. Wow, you look different from the last time I saw you."

The younger one chuckled while eyeing me up and down.

"I didn't know you knew Mi-Young too? What a small world," Hoseok said as he walked up next to Mi-Young.

"You two know Hani too?" Mi-Young asked with a confused expression.

"We met the other night at the club and gave her a ride home. How do you two know each other?"

"This is Hani, my best friend from school. I've told you about her before Hoseok Oppa."

"So you're Mi-Young's boyfriend huh? Thanks for keeping the guys away from my fiancée," Hoseok said smiling at me. Then he winked at me before turning his attention to Mi-Young.

"Jungkook's been bugging Yoongi and me about coming here to get a new speaker. Yoongi was busy so I came with Jungkook. Glad we ran into you. I've missed you," Hoseok said as he gently places a peck on Mi-Young's cheek.

Mi-Young blushed when Hoseok kissed her which I thought was kind of weird. I had thought that she didn't like Hoseok? Maybe she was just a bit shy since I was around.

"Since Hoseok is here, I'll be going now Mi-Young. I already did my part in helping you."

"Okay, that's fine. I'll catch a ride with them."

"I'll see you later Mi-Youngie. Bye Jungkook. See you Hoseok."

I quickly walked out of the store before anyone else could say anything. I needed to get out of there. Nothing is going according to my plan. How am I going to seduce Hoseok now? There's no way he'll look my way knowing that I'm Mi-Young's friend. I'm so screwed.

My phone beeped. I had received a text from a number I didn't know.

_'Don't worry. I won't say anything to Mi-Young about what you said to me the other night. It'll be our little secret.'_

My eyes widen at the message. My phone beeped again and another text was received.

_'I'm still not married yet, so if you want to meet up sometime we can. Just say the time and place and I'll be there.'_

I really didn't know how to respond to his text at the moment. I wasn't sure how to feel about the situation either. I know that Mi-Young doesn't like Hoseok and she wants out of the marriage, but why do I still feel like such a shitty friend?

_'Let's meet later tonight.' At 10 PM.'_

Am I really going to do this? Am I really going to send this text to my friend's fiancé? Before I knew it, I had hit the send button and my text was delivered and read.

_'Meet me at our family's hotel. I'll book the biggest suite for us tonight and send you the room number later. Can't wait to see you tonight Hani.'_

There's no turning back now.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	22. Bittersweet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl
> 
> ***WARNING***  
> There will be some profanity in this chapter and another tiny 18+ scene.

*****WARNING: There will be some profanity in this chapter and another tiny 18+ scene.**

I can't believe I just sent a text to my best friend's fiancé and we are meeting up tonight.

I got into the bus and made my way to the back of the bus. My phone started ringing as soon as I sat down. I looked at the ID and it was Yoongi who was calling me.

"What now Yoongi," I groaned out loud to myself before actually picking up the call.

"Hello, Yoongi."

He chuckled on the other end of the line before he replied back to me.

"Hi, Hani. I have a sink full of dishes. I need you to come over to wash the dishes for me."

I scoffed with my mouth wide opened.

"Really Yoongi?!"

"Yes, really Hani. And you forgot to call me Oppa."

I sighed loudly before agreeing to meet up with him. As much as I didn't want to, it's part of our deal to meet up with him whenever he calls and do whatever he asks of me.

I got off the next bus stop and flagged down a Taxi. Yoongi texted me his address and I gave it to the driver and he took off to Yoongi's apartment.

Once I arrived, I paid the driver and made my way inside the apartment complex. He lived on the 5th floor so I took an elevator up.

When I reached the room number he had given me, I rung the doorbell and waited for him to open the door for me. After waiting for about 30 seconds, I rung the doorbell again.

_What the hell is this dude doing? He tells me to come over and he's not even home?_

I was starting to get annoyed so I pounded on his door.

"Min Yoongi! You called me over and you won't even open the door for me?!"

I was about to pound on the door again, but a woman opened up the door and caught me by surprise. She was naked with nothing on, but a blanket wrapped around her body.

"Who the hell are you to be knocking on my door like this?!" She screamed at me.

"Uhhh.... I-isn't this M-min Yoongi's a-apartment?"

"No, this is not Min Yoongi's apartment! He lives next door in 507. Freaken idiot!" She yelled at me before closing the door in my face.

I looked at his text again.

_'I live on the 5th floor, room 506.'_

I looked at the room number in front of me and it was 506. I was confused. Not wanting to knock on her door again I went to the next room. I rung the doorbell to room 507. The door opened up immediately and there was Yoongi on the other end of the door with a huge gummy grin on his face.

_What the actual fuck? Did he just purposely give me the wrong apartment number?_

"YOONGI!" I shouted at him and push him inside. I slammed the door behind me and whirled around to glared at the mint hair boy who was laughing his butt off at me. He clutched his stomach and I could see tears in his eyes. Oh, how I wanted to kill him so bad this very moment.

"You gave me the wrong apartment number on purpose didn't you??!!" I screamed at him.

"I wish I could have seen your face. That ugly tramp next door was being too damn loud getting her brains fucked by some random dude she probably picked up at her corner. I needed you to stop them for awhile and let my ears rest."

I swear, if it weren't for our little deal, Yoongi would be six feet under by now. I took off my shoes and brushed past him into the kitchen and to my surprise, there were no dishes in his sink.

"What the hell Yoongi? You said you had a sink full of dishes?"

"I just needed an excuse for you to come over," he smiled back at me, wiping whatever tears were left in his eyes from laughing at me earlier.

"Since you have no dishes for me to wash and you've had your fun, I'm leaving."

I headed towards the front door to grab my shoes, but Yoongi grasped my wrist and pulled me into his living room and sat me down on his couch.

"Hey, what gives Yoongi?!"

"It's Yoongi Oppa. You seem to not like calling me Oppa," he responded back while leaning down towards me. His face was near mine and I shifted uncomfortably in place breaking the eye contact between us.

"I've just never really called anyone Oppa before, so it's still a bit weird for me. With Hoseok, I have to call him Oppa since I need him to like me. But with you, I'm more comfortable just calling you by your name," I answered back truthfully.

"Get used to it sweetie, because Hoseok isn't gonna be your only Oppa."

I was still trying to avoid his eyes, but I felt like they were burning holes right through me. Why does he keep staring at me? I wanted to leave, but Yoongi was clearly not allowing me to go.

"Hani, look at me. I have something to ask you."

I was hesitant, but eventually met eyes with Yoongi. His playfulness from earlier had vanished and his eyes had seriousness in them.

"W-what is it?" I stuttered back to him.

He finally sat down next to me.

"Hani, if.... if Hoseok...." he stammered to me. I've never seen him like this. I wonder what's up with him?

He paused and let out a long sigh before he continued.

"If Hoseok suddenly wants to meet up with you, can you not meet him?"

"Why would I not meet him?"

I didn't understand what was going on in his head. He knew of my plan and I have to meet up with Hoseok if I needed him to like me back.

And then it hit me.

He doesn't want me to meet Hoseok so he could keep me around because of our deal. He said he never wanted to help me. Ugh! Why did I even bother telling him anything in the first place? I slightly scoffed and then turned to face Yoongi.

"Don't meet with Hoseok? I don't think so. In fact, I'm meeting Hoseok tonight!" I said with a smirk on my face.

"Wait, what?! You're meeting Hoseok tonight!?"

"Yep. We'll be meeting at his family's hotel. The deal between us is going to be broken soon," I smiled victoriously back at the boy.

My smile faded as soon as I saw his eyes. Again, I'm hit with confusion. I don't know why he looked like he was hurt with a hint of sadness in them. He got up from where he was sitting and avoided my eyes this time.

"I tried to warn you. Don't blame me for your stubbornness. You can leave now."

He left me alone in his living room and walked into a room that I assume was his room.

"Dummy Yoongi. What the hell is his problem? How could a person change so quick?" I mumbled to myself while putting on my shoes.

I was about to open his front door to leave when I heard some moaning from the room next door. Yoongi was right. That girl was loud as hell. No shame what so ever just screaming 'fuck me harder' at the top of her lungs. I shook my head in disappointment towards that girl. If it's according to what Yoongi said, she has a lot of male partners. I've always thought that a girl should respect her body and never sleep around. If the person who she is sleeping with is someone she loved then that would be a different story.

I opened the door and left Yoongi's apartment. I walked past room 506 and then halted. I turned back around and stood in front of the room. I pressed the doorbell like crazy and pounded on the door really loudly and then ran around the corner. I peeked back to room 506 and saw the girl opening the door again. She was screeching in anger and then a guy showed up behind her trying to comfort her and get her back inside. She cursed at the guy and then kicked him out, butt naked. I tried hard not to laugh out loud. The poor naked guy was pounding on her door and then the door opened and the girl threw his clothes and shoes out the door before shutting it close again. The naked guy grabbed his stuff and quickly put them on and then ran away.

I smiled to myself before making my way down the stairs. I don't know why I did that for Yoongi. He may seem like such a jerk at times, but he has been pretty nice and sweet in many ways too. It's a bittersweet relationship that I have with Yoongi.

I felt my phone beeping in my pocket. I took it out and got a text from Hoseok.

_'Sorry babe, but can we meet another night instead? Same place and time?'_

_'That's fine with me Hoseok. Just shoot me a text when you ready to meet up then.'_

I wonder why he wanted to meet me at a hotel though. Out of all the places for us to meet, he chooses a hotel room.

What is there to do in a hotel room anyway?

_**To Be Continued...** _


	23. Swing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

When I got home, I scanned the empty house. There was no sign of Mi-Young or Hyung. I took off my shoes and made my way into the kitchen to find something to eat. I haven't eaten all day and my stomach was begging to be fed.

"What are you doing?"

"Oh my god! Hyung, you scared me! I thought you weren't home!" I jumped at the boy who appeared out of thin air. He laughed at my reaction and then moved closer to me.

"Are you cooking? Do you need help?"

"Uhh... No! No, Hyung. I got it. You can go do your own thing. I'll call you when the food is ready."

"Can I watch you then?" He asked with the cutest eye smile ever at me.

"Ummm... No, you can't Hyung. Go watch TV or something."

"But watching you will be more fun than watching TV," he pouted back at me while taking a seat on the stool at the kitchen counter. His elbows were on the counter and his hands cupped his own smiling face while he continued to stare at me.

Why did he have to be so damn cute!? My heart can't take it. I turned around before he could see my scarlet colored face. I glimpsed over my shoulder and there he was, still watching me. I spun back around and tried to stay as calm as I could.

His eyes followed my every movement. To the fridge, the sink, back to the fridge, and to the kitchen counter in front of him.

"Hyung! Can you not look at me? You're making me nervous...."

"How am I making you nervous?" He grinned widely back at me.

"Because..... you keep staring," I shyly answered while gazing down at my feet as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.

"Why can't I watch my dongsang cook? You wouldn't even let me help you."

He got up from his seat and inched towards me.

"Are you going to let me help you then?" He bent down close to my face. My heart flutter and I just blinked while staring back into his beautiful brown orbs, drowning in them as every second passed.

The front door swung opened and in walked Mi-Young balancing 2 boxes of pizza and a bottle of 40 oz Coke in her hands.

"Dinner's ready! You don't have to cook tonight boyfriend," she beamed back at me.

Feeling so relieved that she came back before I had a heart attack, I rushed to her and hugged her.

"Ohhhh, thank you so much girlfriend. You're the best."

"I know I am," she giggled back at me.

I went back to the kitchen counter and put everything away to clear up the counter. Mi-Young set the pizza down and walked to the cupboards to grab some paper plates and plastic cups and set them down on the counter next to the pizza.

"I am staving! Let's eat!" Mi-Young excitedly clapped before she dug in.

We all must have been hungry because it was just the three of us tonight and we devoured those two boxes of pizza within 30 mins.

"I'm so stuffed!" Mi-Young called out as she leaned back in her seat while rubbing her tummy.

"Me too," I said mimicking her in my own chair.

Hyung just laughs at us while he got up to start clearing the counter.

"Just leave it Hyung. My parents aren't home to yell at us if we don't clean-"

I had forgotten for a split second that my parents are not home for the next few weeks. I look to Mi-Young who was still rubbing her tummy with her eyes closed.

_I am so glad Mi-Young is here tonight._

"Ummm, we can clean it up tomorrow Hyung. If you are tired, you can go to sleep first."

"I'm not tired yet. I want to hang out with you for a bit. Let's watch your favorite movie tonight and stay up all night like we use to back then."

_No, no, no! Why Hyung. I can't be alone with you._

"Um, can Mi-Young stay up with us too?"

He looked disappointed when I mentioned Mi-Young, but smiled back at me and agreed. We left all the trash on the kitchen counter and made our way to the couch. I purposely walked slower so that Hyung and Mi-Young could head to the living room first to see where they were going to sit. I wanted to sit away from Hyung.

Hyung sat down in the middle of the couch and Mi-Young sat to his left. I quickly made my way over to Mi-Young's left side since there was still a bit of space left, but Hyung grabbed my hand and pulled me over to sit down next to him on his right side. We were sitting in the same exact position when we went to the theater that one time when he and I...... almost touched lips. I shivered at the thought because I felt the chills run down my spine and I couldn't look at Hyung.

"Are you cold? I can run to grab a blanket for you?"

"No! No, I'm okay."

"You sure? Are you still sick?" He asked as he placed a hand on my forehead. I hurriedly removed his hand away from my forehead.

"Don't worry Hyung. I'm fine. Let's just watch the movie."

About an hour into the movie, I heard some light snoring over by Mi-Young. I turned to look and she had fallen asleep. What an adorable girl. I giggled and nudged Hyung so that he could see as well. We both snickered and got up to let her sleep comfortably on the couch.

"Do you want to grab some fresh air?" Hyung asked.

I really didn't want to go anywhere alone with him, but with the amount of pizza I ate earlier, a little walk was much needed.

"Sure. I guess we can."

Hyung and I walked to our playground. I ran up to the set of swing and started to swing. I've missed this feeling. It feels just as though I'm flying. I laughed and giggled while trying to swing as high as I could.

I felt a light push on my back. I turn my head around and Hyung was behind me and pushing me with such a huge grin on his face. I was reminded of our past when he used to push me on these same swings.

"Hyung higher!! I want to fly!! AHHHH!!" I screamed as he pushes me higher and higher.

My inner child had been released and I wanted to just fly away into the night sky. Hyung let out a loud laugh and then he ran in front of me.

"Hyung! What are you doing? Stop! I might hit you!" I said as I tuck my feet back. I stop the swing by digging my feet into the woodchip on the ground. When the swing stopped I frowned at Hyung.

"I could have hurt you, you know?" I pouted to Hyung. He didn't say anything. Instead, he just simply blinked his eyes wider than normal at my pouting face, almost as if he found it to be cute. He started to blush a bit and then cleared his throat. He quickly bent down and grabbed both my ankles and started to walk backward while pulling me forward.

"Hyung! Stop it!" I giggled while he continues to pull. When he couldn't go back any farther, he let go of my ankles and I swung back. He ran behind me and started to push me once again but this time not too hard. I closed my eyes while taking in the wind on my face and in my hair.

All of a sudden, Hyung had grabbed the swing on both sides and it caused the swing to slowly swayed back and forth until it came to a full stop with my back up against his chest. My eyes now opened and enlarged when his hands slowly traveled down the chain of the swing until both his hand was placed over mine. He slowly broke my hand from clutching the metal chain and replaced it with his hands, intertwined.

By now, I was breathing heavily and my heart wanted to jump right out of my chest. His heart was racing just as fast. I could feel how it was beating in sync with mine. I muster enough courage to slightly turn my head towards Hyung. He was breathing heavily as well with eyes locked on mine. He leaned in and rests his forehead against mine and shut his eyes closed. My eyes soon followed and we said nothing but listened to the other breathe until he finally broke the silence.

"What are you doing to me Hani? You're driving me crazy, don't you know that?"

I immediately flutter my eyes open to find that his brown orbs were already gazing into mine.

Before I knew it, I felt his soft plump lips on mine. He let go of my hands and brought both his hands up to gently cup my face as he deepens the kiss between us. Not knowing what to do with my hands, I gripped the swing hard to keep from falling off while Hyung kisses me. Fireworks were booming in my heart and the butterflies wouldn't stop dancing in my stomach.

When he breathlessly pulled away from the kiss, he whispered ever so softly to me....

"You should know by now what you mean to me Hani or do I have to show you more?"

_**To Be Continued...** _


	24. You're Still Special To Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

"You should know by now what you mean to me Hani or do I have to show you more?"

_Kiss me again Hyung. I'm yours......_

But..... I will never say those words out loud.

"Hyung, I already told you. You're like a brother to me," I softly whispered to him before getting up from the swing.

I attempted to walk away, but he seized my wrist and turned me around to face him. I avoided his contact. I couldn't look at him. He lifted my chin up to meet his eyes that were full of hurt and tears.

"Is it because of Yoongi? Is that why you can't return my feelings?" He asked me in the most heartbreaking voice.

"No-" I stopped myself. I thought about it for a split second before answering Hyung.

"Ne. It's because I like Yoongi Oppa," I lied to Hyung. The pain, the sad tears that left his eyes, it was breaking my heart to see him cry.

 _Why are you hurting him? He likes you Hani._ _Shouldn't you be embracing him in your arms?_

"Y-you like Yoongi?" His voice was barely a whisper, but I still heard him.

"N-ne Hyung. I'm sorry...."

He lets go of my wrist and his hand fell to his side as more tears left his eyes and traveled down his cute chubby cheeks. He quickly wiped them away and let out an awkward laugh that pained my heart so much.

"Aish, I guess I was too late to confess huh? All these years with you couldn't even compare to the time you've spent with Yoongi."

His voice started breaking as he continued to speak.

"Na joh-ahae, Manhi (I like you, alot). B-but I'm sure I can get over these feelings for you so don't worry too much a-and I wish you good luck with Yoongi....."

I couldn't stop the tears from falling down my face as I pull the poor heartbroken boy into a hug. He held me so tightly as he cried some more into my shoulder.

"Hyung, you're still special to me and no one will ever take your place in my heart..."

"N-ne...." he quietly sobbed into my neck as he held on.

When he calmed down, he awkwardly pulled away from me.

"I'm s-sorry Hani. I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable."

"It's okay Hyung. I'm the one who should apologize for hurting you. I'm sorry I'm not the one for you. You'll find her soon. Heck, she might even be closer than you think..." I smiled painfully as I looked behind Hyung and saw the wide awake girl behind him. I don't know how much she heard, but she must have heard most of our conversation since she was also in tears. I just hoped she didn't see the kiss.

Mi-Young turned on her heels and ran back home. I waited until she was at a good distance before I turned Hyung around and forced him back home.

When we reached home, Mi-Young was back in the same place where Hyung and I left her. Her eyes were still a bit wet from crying as she pretended to still be asleep. What a cute pabo.

"Hyung, do me a favor and help me bring Mi-Young up to my room. She must really be tired so I don't want to wake her up."

He silently nodded before slowly lifting up Mi-Young from the couch, bridal style. He carried the girl up to my room as I follow behind.

Once we reached the top of the stairs, I rushed ahead of Hyung to open up the door for him. He gently places Mi-Young on the bed and she turns away from Hyung to snuggle into the pillow.

Hyung turn to me and gave me a small broken smile before heading towards the door.

"Good night Hani."

"Good night Hyung."

He closed the door and when his footstep faded down the stairs and his door close shut, I climbed into bed with Mi-Young and hugged the girl tightly. She was shaking in tears as she turn around and hugged me back.

"Hani....."

"How much did you see and hear girlfriend?"

"Enough to know that Jimin Oppa likes you......"

"Did you see anything else?"

"No.... Hani, I like Jimin Oppa b-but if you like him too I will let him go. He was so hurt and in so much pain earlier. He loves you. There's no way he'll like me back. All the years that you two had with each other. How could I come in between you two.... There was never any room in your story for me in the first place, but I insisted on squeezing myself into your story..."

The poor girl was so shaken and crying so hard. I held Mi-Young in my arms as the girl broke down.

_I hurted my two most precious friend tonight. There's no way I'm going to change my mind until these two end up together. I won't give up on you two. I'll do whatever it takes to make you both happy together._

"Why wouldn't there be room in our story for you? I don't even see Hyung in that way. He'll need someone else to make him smile and love again. This is a good chance for you, pabo. So wipe those tears away. What happened to my strong and confident girlfriend? Who are you and what have you done to her?" I playfully bumped my forehead into hers.

She smiled a bit at my remark before slowly drying her eyes.

"Sometimes, I wonder why I can't love Hoseok the same way he loves me. If only I could return his feelings. Seeing the way Jimin Oppa cried for you, it got me thinking if Hoseok will break down like Jimin Oppa if I told him what you told Oppa..."

"How did you and Hoseok meet Mi-Young? You never told me."

She smiled at the thought of Hoseok.

"Hoseok and I are just like you and Jimin Oppa. Maybe not as close as you two, but pretty close still. There was another friend that was mixed in between us and I really feared that... I was going to end up.... hating you like he hates me...."

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion.

"Another friend?"

She slowly nodded before continuing.

That night, Mi-Young told me her story about Hoseok and Yoongi. I listen on in shock because I didn't know that Yoongi was also in love with Mi-Young. I sudden pity the poor mint hair boy. Was that why he was so angry when I told him my plan? The anger and rage in his face that day, I could remember it vividly. I'll have to be nicer to him and continue with our deal.

We are similar in some ways now that I think about it and I wanted to hold the boy and comfort him because I know how much I need it right now. With him being the only person who knows my true feelings, maybe we could comfort one another.

Mi-Young was slowly falling in and out of sleep as she tells her story. I smiled to myself and gently stroke her hair. She eventually fell asleep. I grabbed my phone in my pocket and sent Yoongi a text.

_'Yoongi, are you still up?'_

_'Why are you texting me? Aren't you with Hoseok tonight?'_

_'Ani. He was busy tonight so we're going to meet another night.'_

_'JINJA??!!!'_

I stared at the text that he had just sent me. The text looked like a shocked and relieved text. My phone beeped again at the new text message that just came through.

_'What do you want? Why are you still up texting me so late?'_

_'Did you want to meet up tomorrow?'_

_'Where?'_

_'I could stop by your apartment if you don't mind?'_

_'When will you be stopping by then?'_

_'Whenever you tell me to. We still have our deal you know.'_

_'Then be here by 7:00 AM. I expect breakfast to be made and ready for me to eat when I wake up.'_

I sighed as I tried not to feel like murdering him. Maybe it was a mistake texting him first. I looked at the time and it was already 1:40 AM. Damn, I didn't realize it was that late already. I sent a text back to the boy.

_''I got rid of those horny neighbors of yours earlier for you and this is how you repay me?'_

_'I didn't ask you to do that for me. Now go to sleep before you get here late. If you are not here by 7:00 AM, then you're gonna get punished.'_

I rolled my eyes at his text before smiling to myself.

_'Good night Yoongi Oppa.'_

_'What is this?! Hani is calling me Oppa?! I am shooked!'_

_'Shut up Oppa.'_

_'Haha. Good night Hani.'_

I let out a small laugh at his text before setting an alarm for 6:00 AM on my phone and then set the phone down. And before I knew it, darkness consumed my vision as I fell into a deep slumber.

_**To Be Continued...** _


	25. Hangover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

_*beep beep beep*_

My alarm woke me up but I tiredly snoozed the alarm and fell back asleep.

_*beep beep beep*_

"UghHhh!! Whyyyy?!" I groaned out before finally sitting up in bed.

Mi-Young was still fast asleep next to me. I gently took her hand from holding me and replace it with my pillow. I got out of bed to take a quick shower, brush my teeth, and put on an oversized grey sweater with black leggings. I made a mental note to come back home to do laundry.

I left the house and made my way to the nearest convenience store to pick up whatever was available to cook breakfast for Yoongi. I'm not much of a cook. I can make simple dishes. I decided on just sausage links, scrambled eggs, and pancake for breakfast this morning. I went up to the cash register to pay for the items.

I took out my phone to find Yoongi's address and noticed that I missed a text from him last night. I must have been too tired and fell asleep right away and didn't realize I got a text back from him.

_''The passcode to my apartment is 0309. I'm not waking up early to open the door for you. Don't make a lot of noises too. Also, clean up my apartment a bit and then wake me up at 11 AM to eat.'_

"MIN YOONGI!!!" I shouted at my phone and startled the worker on the other side of the cash register. I quickly bowed my head and apologized awkwardly at the young male.

I paid for the stuff and grabbed them and head out of the store to catch a cab still internally cursing at Yoongi. When I arrived outside Yoongi's door, it was 6:57 AM. Whew, I wasn't late. I punched in his code and the door unlocked and I opened the door and stepped in.

My eyes instantly widen at all the mess that this boy had made. He must have been drinking last night because there were beer cans and soju bottles everywhere. It looked like he had a damn party here last night.

I went into the kitchen and started to clean up the mess in the kitchen. I washed all the dishes in the sink and wiped down his kitchen counter before starting to cook. I finished making breakfast at 8:20 AM. I looked through his stuff to find garbage bags and started cleaning up his apartment.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say he did this on purpose just to make me clean..." I mumbled to myself while picking up all the empty beer cans. There was a lot of them. I wonder why he drank so much last night?

After tidying his apartment and cleaning up all the mess he had made, it was almost 9:40 AM. I dug through his fridge to see if he had anything that could help with a hangover. His fridge was almost empty. He didn't have any side dishes or anything edible in there besides beer, Soju, and bottles of water.

_Is this how he gets over his feelings for Mi-Young? He drinks himself to sleep every night?_

I couldn't help but worry about the boy. His only source of comfort seemed to be to drink. I cleaned out his fridge and took all the beer and Soju out. I looked at the time, it was only 10:00 AM. There is a corner store nearby. I can probably run and grab some real food for Yoongi before I have to wake him up. I put on my shoe and quickly run out of his apartment.

I'm not super rich, so I only bought a few things for Yoongi. Cup ramens, eggs, milk, cereal, etc. I also bought ingredients to make a hangover soup for Yoongi. I made it back to his apartment by 10:25 AM. I stocked up his fridge with the food that I had just bought. I reheated his breakfast and quickly made the hangover soup to the best of my ability, with the help of Google, before going to knock on the same door that I saw him enter yesterday when I was here.

_*knock knock*_

"Yoongi Oppa. Breakfast is ready," I called out to the man. There was no movement what so ever so I assume he was drunk knocked out.

"I'm going to come in now Oppa," I called out again. Still no answer. I turned the doorknob and slowly opened the door. The mint hair boy was still in his bed deep asleep. I tip-toed to the boy and sat down next to him.

Now that I see him up this close, without him sassing and asking me to do things for him, he was handsome. His messy mint hair made me wanted to run my hand through it to straighten out any knots in his hair. I reached for his hair in an attempt to rake through it and wake him up, but surprisingly he grabbed my wrist and pulled me into bed with him. My back was to him. He let go of my wrist and his hand traveled down to my waist as he snuggled into me in his sleep.

"Too loud...." He quietly mumbled.

I tried to get up, but he tightly held on, not letting me go.

"Yoongi Oppa... It's 11 AM already..."

"Just a few more minutes....." and he was asleep again.

Why am I letting him hold me you ask?

I think it's because I pity the poor boy. We were alike in so many ways. He loves Mi-Young and he drinks to get over her while I cry myself to sleep every night. Both are unhealthy ways of coping with feelings. I wanted to rely on Yoongi as he seems to be the only person who knew my true feelings and I want to be a source of comfort for him who is hurting just like me.

I stayed still while he lightly snores and before I knew it, I had also fallen asleep.

************

**Yoongi's POV**

I woke up and instantly notices that I was not alone. There was a girl in my bed and I was hugging her tightly.

_Who is the random girl this time?_

I slightly got up and leaned over to get a clear look at her.

_Hani?!_

My eyes widen at the sudden realization. I tried to calm down my fast beating heart. I tried not to move so much as the tiny girl sleeps in my embrace.

_What is she doing here and how did she get into my apartment?_

All I really remember was her being here yesterday telling me that she was going to meet up with Hobi. I was upset with myself for not stopping her or just telling her about Hoseok's intention. I started drinking by myself after she left, just cursing and being angry with myself not knowing what Hoseok and Hani were doing. I felt like I was going crazy last night. I stared down at Hani and she was so beautiful. I wanted to protect her at any cost. My heart jumped crazily inside its cage. I couldn't calm down how fast it was beating.

_Why is she making me feel this way? This is the same feeling that Hoseok makes me feel._

She stirred a bit and I pushed her out of my bed as a reflex.

"Ow!!" She groaned while slowly getting up to meet my gaze.

"What are you doing here Hani? How the hell did you get in?"

"What are you talking about Oppa? You gave me the passcode and told me to come early to cook for you."

"When did I say that? I don't remember..."

She scoffed and then showed me our text conversations from last night. My eyes widen and I searched through my phone. I did send those texts to her. I was so drunk that I couldn't remember anything. I've never even told Hoseok and Jungkook my passcode. I rubbed my head from the hangover that started to kick in.

"Well, get out. I need to change, unless you want to stay and help me?" I grinned towards Hani.

"I'm out," and she turns on her heels and leaves my room. I chuckled lightly to myself before getting up to wash up and get dress.

When I left my room, I saw that my apartment was clean from all the mess that I had made last night. There was food on the table and she was getting a bowl out from the cupboard and putting some type of soup into the bowl. I sat down at the table and she brings me the bowl.

"It's hangover soup. Hopefully Google did its job and it tastes okay."

I don't know why but my heart melted while seeing her care for me, making me soup, and food. It felt like we were a married couple for a split second. I cleared my throat loudly to shake the thought out of my head and took the spoon and dug into the soup. It wasn't bad at all. I finished the whole soup and hope for it to heal this increasing headache and maybe any weird feelings that remain in my heart.

We ate the food that Hani cooked in silence until she broke it with a question that totally caught me off guard.

"Yoongi Oppa....... will you be my boyfriend?"

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	26. The Only One Who Knows

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

"Yoongi Oppa........ will you be my boyfriend?"

I finally managed to ask him the question. I needed Yoongi to pretend to be my boyfriend around Hyung so that he won't be suspicious. I told Hyung that I liked Yoongi and the only way to make him believe me is if Yoongi helps me.

"W-what are you talking about?" He stuttered and turned red on me.

I told Yoongi what happened between Hyung and me. Yoongi just listened on without saying a word. When I finished, I anticipated for an answer from him hoping he'll at least help me out with this if he wasn't going to help me out with Hoseok.

"Please Yoongi Oppa! You only have to pretend while Jimin Hyung is around." I begged.

Again, he was quiet, as if he was internally having a battle with himself. He didn't spare one look at me. Instead, his gaze was focused on his plate of food.

"Oppa, you're the only one who truly knows my feelings. And I know I'm asking too much from you, but I really need your help this time... please...?"

I start to feel my lips quivering. I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling and Yoongi finally looks up at me.

"I told you to stop biting your lips. It turns me on..." and then he grinned so widely showing off his gummy smile and continues to eat.

"Does that mean y-you'll help me?"

"Yeah, I'll help you. But you'll have to help me too."

"What else do I have to do for you? I'm already doing everything you ask of me."

He chuckles lightly before his eyes turned serious.

"Stay away from Hoseok."

"But Oppa, You know I can't. I need him to like me-" I was cut off by Yoongi suddenly getting up from his seat. He angrily walked towards me and grabbed me by my arm and stood me up to face him.

"Then I won't help you. Leave."

And he drags me to the front door and opens the door up for me.

"Yoongi Oppa..." I called out to him.

I should have known better that Yoongi wouldn't help me. He resents me for trying to ruin his best friend and the person he love's wedding. I'd probably react the same way. I know I won't stop, not until Hyung and Mi-Young end up together. So, I put on my shoes and left his apartment. He shut the door in my face. I turned around feeling like shit and headed towards the elevator.

I pressed the down arrow and was waiting for the elevator when all of a sudden Yoongi grabbed my wrist and pulled me back into his apartment. He slams the front door shut and harshly pushed me up against the door. He punched the door missing my face by a few inches.

"How much more stupid are you going to get?!!!" He screamed at me.

I felt hot tears streaming down my face. His face softens up when he noticed my tears. He pulled back and ran his hand through his mint hair. He gently grabs my hand and slowly drags me into his living room and sat me down. I noticed that his hand was bleeding a bit from punching the door earlier. He sat down next to me and calmly asked me,

"Why are you hurting yourself like this Hani?"

I stayed silent and sniffled.

"You said he confessed to you, so why are you being so stubborn?"

"I want to be selfish. I want to hold Hyung and tell him how much he means to me. I want to love him, but I can't get past the heartbreaking look in Mi-Young's eyes." I quietly whispered to Yoongi. I started shaking and tears were streaming down my face as I continued.

"H-how do I tell her? Huh? How? That I love the same person she does Oppa? Especially when I-I told her that I never even liked Hyung in the first place. It was a tiny fib that grew into a much larger lie that I can't get out of now. I don't want to lose Mi-Young. I can't lose her. She means just as much to me as Hyung does... I-I can't break her heart Yoongi. I would rather hurt than to cause her any heartache."

"Then what about Jimin? He loves you. You think it's going to be easy to just move on for him?"

"That's why I need you Oppa. I-I need you to help me. Pretend with me so he can move on. Mi-Young will comfort Hyung. She'll take care of him when he's hurt and he will eventually fall in love her. I know he will. Mi-Young is a great girl and I know you know too. You loved her too-" I cut myself off quickly by bitting my lips to stop myself from talking anymore.

"Wait, what? I love who?" Yoongi asked me.

My mind was clouded with excuses to try and get me out of this. I did mean to let him know that I knew about his feelings for Mi-Young. In the end, since he is the only person I've been honest to, I told him everything.

"I know about you liking Mi-Young too...." I whispered to Yoongi.

He lightly chuckles and then bursts into a loud throaty laugh.

"Who told you I liked Mi-Young?" He asked while wiping a teardrop on the corner of his eye.

"Mi-Youngie did.... Don't you?" I asked completely puzzled at his reaction.

He calmed down from his laugh and then finally turns to me.

"Hani, I don't like Mi-Young. Aish, that girl is spreading rumors about me when I am not even affected by her at all..." Yoongi replied while shaking his head.

"But.. Mi-Young said you confessed to her and-and that you hated her because she was going to marry Hoseok. Y-you don't like her?"

He simply nodded his head no.

"I was in love with someone else....." His voice trailed off.

"Wait, what? Who were you in love with?" I asked as my voice raised a bit and eye furrowed in confusion.

Who else could Yoongi have loved if it wasn't Mi-Young? It was only the three of them. And then, it finally hit me hard. He didn't like Mi-Young because....

"H-Hoseok? You loved Hoseok Oppa didn't you???"

His smile was gone and he was no longer laughing. Instead, his face was full of guilt, as though I had just caught him doing something bad. His eyes started to turn moist and he lightly let out a chuckle before answering me.

"Yeah.... The one I loved was Hoseok...." He turned away from me and stared off into space, totally lost in thought.

My heart ached for Yoongi Oppa. I had thought I understood everything. His anger and rage towards me weren't because of Mi-Young. It was Hoseok. He loved Hoseok, the person I was planning on seducing.

"Yoongi Oppa.... I'm so sorry. I didn't know-" I started but was cut off by Yoongi.

"Why are you apologizing? I love Hoseok and he won't return my feelings so it's okay. I'm fine as long as he is happy."

He had a sad smile on his face.

"Which is why I want you to stay away from Hoseok. He loves Mi-Young. She is his happiness and I didn't want you to ruin it for him..."

A tear escaped his eyes before he got up from the couch.

"But, a deal is still a deal. I made that deal with you so I'll keep my word. I just don't want Hoseok or you to end up getting hurt. You're putting yourself into a lot of mess that you can't seem to get out of, so I have no choice but to get that stupid head of yours straight. You can leave now."

He tried to walk away, but I got up and caught his hand to stop him from leaving. I didn't know where he kept his first aid kit so I pulled him into the kitchen towards the sink to run some water over his hand. I gently rubbed his wound to wash away the dried blood, trying not to hurt him. I carefully dabbed his injury with a paper towel to dry off his hand.

"Make sure you put some ointment on it. You're the only person who knows my truth and I'm sorry for that Yoongi Oppa."

I made my way to the door and was about to open it up when I suddenly felt a pair of hands around my waist. I froze and he held on tightly. His chin resting lightly on my shoulder and his voice was barely a whisper.

"You also knows my truth too Hani... I'll do it. I'll be your boyfriend."

_**To Be Continued...** _

 


	27. I Don't Like Her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> I also wanted to mention that this chapter is the same scene as the previous chapter but from Yoongi's POV. I hope you are all still with me and reading. I am so sorry for not updating as often on here. I am more on Wattpad so I spammed you all with a few chapters today. 
> 
> Happy reading. ♥♥♥
> 
> -Shookieillegirl

**Yoongi's POV**

"Yoongi Oppa........ will you be my boyfriend?"

"W-what are you talking about?" I stuttered back to Hani. I could feel the heat rising in my neck up to my face.

She told me about Jimin kissing her and confessing to her that he likes her. Then she told me that she lied to him about liking me. My heart raced a little hearing her say that. I listen on as she continues to tell me more about breaking his heart. Jimin is a little shit, but I couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy either.

"Please Yoongi Oppa! You only have to pretend while Jimin Hyung is around.."

There was a devil and an angel sitting on my shoulder. Both were nagging and telling me what I should be doing.

_Yoongi, you know this is not right. Don't make the situation worse than it already is._

_Yoongi, who cares! If she becomes your girlfriend, you'll get to hug and hold her. Maybe even kiss her in front of that irritating guy._

"Oppa, you're the only one who truly knows my feelings. And I know I'm asking too much from you, but I really need your help this time... please...?"

I looked up at her and she was biting her lips again. An evil smirk spread across my face and the devil took over.

"I told you to stop biting your lips... It turns me on..."

"Does that mean y-you'll help me?"

The angel screamed in my ear.

_You will not help her! You will make things right Yoongi. Stop denying it........ You like her._

_I don't like her!!!_

I internally screamed at the angel or better yet, at myself.

_I do not like her....._

"Yeah, I'll help you. But you'll have to help me too."

"How? What else do I have to do for you? I'm already doing everything you ask of me."

_I don't........_

"Stay away from Hoseok." I was surprised at what I had just let slipped out of my mouth.

"But Oppa, You know I can't. I need him to like me-"

Something snapped in me. I got up and kicked her out of my apartment. I slammed the door in her face and immediately regretted it.

_Why can't you just tell her that Hoseok will only end up using her?_

I grabbed the doorknob and opened up the door and ran after her. She was at the elevator, waiting. I don't know why but anger just overtook me and I grasped her by her wrist and pulled her back into my apartment. I pushed her up against the door and punched the door in frustration.

"How much more stupid are you going to get?!!!"I yelled at her.

I saw the tears streaking down her face and the pain in my heart just wouldn't stop. It hurted more than my fist that had hit the door.

_I'm scaring her. I'm hurting her when she's already so broken._

I gently led her to my couch and sat her down. What I really don't understand is why is she doing all this. Jimin confessed to her. He told her he loves her so why can't she accept his feelings? I asked her to find out why she is so content with getting her Hyung and Mi-Young together.

"H-how do I tell her? Huh? How? That I love the same person she does Oppa? Especially when I-I told her that I never even liked Hyung in the first place. It was a tiny fib that grew into a much larger lie that I can't get out of now. I don't want to lose Mi-Young. I can't lose her. She means just as much to me as Hyung does... I-I can't break her heart Yoongi. I would rather hurt than to cause her any heartache."

I wanted to hold her and comfort her, but I held back the urge.

_I don't like her....._

"Then what about Jimin? He loves you. You think it's going to be easy to just move on for him?"

"That's why I need you Oppa. I-I need you to help me. Pretend with me so he can move on. Mi-Young will comfort Hyung. She'll take care of him when he's hurt and he will eventually fall in love her. I know he will. Mi-Young is a great girl and I know you know too. You loved her too-"

"Wait, what? I love who?"

How does she know about that? Only Hoseok and Mi-Young knew. She finally tells me that Mi-Young had told her and I couldn't help but burst out laughing.

"Hani, I don't like Mi-Young. Aish, that girl is spreading rumors about me when I am not even affected by her at all..

Hani looked adorable with her puzzled face. She asked me who I was in love with and I never meant to tell her, but it somehow suddenly just slipped out of my mouth.

"I was in love with someone else....."

I became uncomfortable sitting next to her.

_She's going to find out now. There's no way she's not going to know. Damn it Yoongi._

"H-Hoseok? You loved Hoseok Oppa didn't you???"

I couldn't help but tear up at the mention of Hoseok's name. He's a boy. I'm a boy. I liked a boy. I can't believe I got caught like this. There's no way to lie out of this.

"Yeah.... The one I loved was Hoseok...." I answered truthfully to Hani. 

She started to apologize which I don't know why she is apologizing. It's my feelings and I can't help who I like. I also told her that was the reason why I didn't want her near Hoseok. Another lie.

_Just tell her Yoongi. Hoseok only wants to use her body. He's going to leave her as soon as he gets it...._

Thinking about how Hoseok is going to hurt Hani, the sharp pain was once again stabbing at my heart.

_I don't like her....._

I got up from the couch.

"But, a deal is still a deal. I made that deal with you so I'll keep my word. I just don't want Hoseok or you to end up getting hurt. You're putting yourself into a lot of mess that you can't seem to get out of, so I have no choice but to get that stupid head of yours straight. You can leave now."

_I don't like her and I never will... The one I love is Hoseok... I love Hoseok......._

I walked away from her. I made my way to my room but she had grabbed my hand and I froze. There was an electric shock that I felt throughout my entire body. Butterflies flew and grew in my stomach. She led me to the sink and washed the wound on my fist. Her soft hand gently caressing and cleaning the dried blood on my knuckle.

_I... do... not... like... her..._

"Make sure you put some ointment on it. You're the only person who knows my truth and I'm sorry for that Yoongi Oppa."

She turns away from me and my heart shattered. I felt like I couldn't breathe while watching her progress towards the front door.

_I......_

My body reacted faster than my brain could. Before I knew it, I had my arms around her. I held her tightly afraid to let her go out those doors, scared to let her get hurt anymore, scared that my own words were going to eat me up. It's my feelings and I can't help who I like...........

"You also knows my truth too Hani... I'll do it. I'll be your boyfriend."

_I...... do like her._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	28. I Want To Go Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

It's been a few days since I last saw Yoongi. He told me to call him whenever I needed him. Funny because I thought I was supposed to be the one to go to him whenever he calls me.

Hyung has been hanging out with his other friends and has been coming back home drunk for the past few nights. Mi-Young had been the one taking care of Hyung in his drunk state. It was a good opportunity for her and Hyung so I asked her every night to help him into his room. She'd come out looking sad though. She'd tells me that Hyung would always be calling out my name and is looking for me while falling asleep while crying. As much as it hurts, I need to put up a brave front and hold back any urge.

Tonight was no exception. Hyung was drunkenly pounding on the front door and Mi-Young wasn't home. She told me that she had to go home to deal with her parents and Hoseok and that she will be back as soon as she can. It's was already 11:10 PM and still no sign of her.

"Haaanii-ah!! Nae dongsang. Open up the door for me.." He kept hammering on the door.

I got up from the couch in the living room and quickly ran to open up the front door. Hyung instantly fell on top of me the moment I swung the door open.

"Hyung! Why did you drink so much?!!"

"Oh, Hani! Haniiiiiii. Nae Dongsang!!" He drunkenly chirped out to me.

"Hyung please, don't do this," I tried to push him off me but instead, he moved down lower and held onto my waist tightly. His head was laying on top of my tummy.

"Ani.... I don't want to let go. Why should I let go?" He tiredly responded.

"Hyung, don't fall asleep. I need you to help me. Can you get up please?"

"I can get up, but I don't want to."

"Hyung, I need to close the door. Let's go into your room. You can hold me to sleep once we get there."

"Liar........."

He started to let out tiny whimpers.

"Hyung, please.."

"I...... like you Hani.... Ani, I love you. I love you so much. It's been hard for me these days...."

He broke down and starts rubbing his wet tears all over my shirt. I felt the wet tears soak through my shirt and onto my stomach.

"Hyung...."

There was no reply.

"Hyung?" I asked again. I looked at him and he had fallen asleep on top of me. I let out a long sigh and smiled to myself before I reached for my phone in my pocket and called Yoongi.

"Oppa, I need your help. Can you come over? Jimin Hyung is drunk and he fell on top of me. I can't get him off of me."

"I'll be right over."

Hyung was still clutching tightly on my waist. I gently raked through the drunk boy's hair. He gently stirred a bit and turns his head lightly so that he was lying comfortably on my tummy facing me. I let out a small smile. I let my finger traced Hyung's face as if wanting to remember his every feature. I traced from his forehead down to his nose, to his chubby cheeks, and towards his jawline, and up to his plump juicy lips. The same lips that took my first kiss. The same lips that I probably will never feel on mine ever again. 

"I'm sorry Hyung......"

After about 15 mins of silently loving Hyung, I heard a car screeching to a stop outside.

I heard the gate open and then close shut. Footsteps could be heard running towards Hyung and I. Soon, I saw Yoongi standing over us.

"Hani..." Yoongi called out to me.

"Hi, Oppa. Help please?"

Yoongi helped me get Hyung up and with one arm over his shoulders, he half carried and dragged Hyung into his room. I tucked Hyung in and thanked Yoongi.

"Thank you, Oppa. I couldn't have done it without you."

"My girlfriend called me saying there's a drunk guy on top of her. Of course, I'd get here as fast as I could. Dude's lucky he's knocked out already or else I would have knocked him out."

I let out a small chuckle and led him out of Hyung's room and to the front door. I thanked him again before closing the door. He caught the door right before it closed shut and pouted at me.

"Is this the only thing I get from my pretend girlfriend? I was at least expecting a kiss." He pouted his lips out and moved towards me. I lightly slapped his pouting lips.

"Hyung's not here to see so you get no kiss." I teased him back.

He clicked his tongue at me and walked away. I pulled at his arm and he turns around to face me. I moved from his arm down and held his hand with both my hand. I was honestly really glad Yoongi came. I asked him for many things and although I'm selfish and hurting Yoongi with my choices, he still rush to my side when I needed him. I've thanked him so many times, but I don't think he's felt they were genuine.

I leaned up and gently placed a kiss on Yoongi's cheek.

"I said it many times already, but thank you Yoongi Oppa. I really mean it. Good night."

"Uhhhhh.. Ahem. Yeah.. Good night." He blushed and quickly turn back around and made his way out.

************

**Jimin's POV**

_This pillow is really comfortable, but why is it wet? And why is does my bed feel so weird?_

I slightly turned my pounding head so that I could breathe properly, but I noticed that this pillow also moves and I was holding on to something.... more like someone and that someone was running their hand through my hair.

My whole body froze the moment their hand starts traveling all over my face from my forehead to my lips. I kept my eyes shut. I didn't want to open my eyes knowing it was Mi-Young. I hope I didn't do anything stupid to her. I know it was her who had been taking care of my drunken state the past few nights and now I'm stupidly clinging on to her. I was about to let go of her and get up, but a certain voice stopped me.

"I'm sorry Hyung......"

My heart pounded against my ribcage and I was so scared that she would feel the sudden increase in my heartbeat. Knowing that it was Hani now, I held on to her even more tightly, not knowing when I'll get a chance to hold her like this again.

After a while, I hear someone call out Hani's name and my heart instantly shattered. It was Yoongi's voice.

"Hi, Oppa. Help please?"

_How close are they now for her to be calling him Oppa already?_

I could feel a strong grip ripping me away from the warm embrace of Hani and I wanted to not let go at all, but I had to. They would know I was awake if I try anything so I let them guide me into my room. I could feel her small presence trying to tuck me in. I couldn't help but let a small smile creep onto my face as she struggled to tuck me in.

"Thank you, Oppa. I couldn't have done it without you."

"My girlfriend called me saying there's a drunk guy on top of her. Of course, I'd get here as fast as I could. Dude's lucky he's knocked out already or else I would have knocked him out."

There was a sharp stabbing pain in my heart when I heard what came out from Yoongi's mouth.

_Girlfriend......_

I turned away from the two and bit my lip to hold back my tears. I heard the door shut close and I finally broke. I curled myself into a ball, as tiny as I could, and let my tears fall. They wouldn't stop coming out from my already shut eyes and I was shaking uncontrollably. My heart is broken.

_I don't want to stay here anymore. I want to go back to the states._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	29. I Want To Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

After Yoongi left, I went back to my room. I changed into my pajamas and texted Mi-Young to see if she was coming back tonight.

' _Hi Girlfriend, are you coming back tonight?'_

' _Sorry, Boyfriend. I can't come back tonight. Something came up and I have to stay here with Hoseok and his parents. I was only supposed to be here for dinner but they suddenly wanted me to spend the night here. I thought that my parents would reject their offer, but they happily agreed instead! Help me chingu!'_

I giggled to myself before sending her another text.

' _Looks like your in-laws want a grandchild before a wedding.'_

' _NO! That will not be happening! I will only let the person I love, sleep with me.'_

She sent me some angry emojis before telling me that Hoseok was on his way back to the bedroom. We said our goodnights and I soon fell asleep after tossing my phone to the side.

************

**Mi-Young's POV**

I hurriedly hid my phone before Hoseok opened his door and walked in. I was still up and sitting in his bed.

"Are you not sleeping yet?" He asked as he closed the door behind him.

"I-I couldn't sleep..."

He moved closer towards the bed and I automatically moved away from him.

_This is Hoseok, my friend who I grew up with. We've slept in the same bed before when we were little, so why the hell am I so nervous right now?_

His bright smile soon spread across his face.

"Why are you shaking so much? Are you cold?" He asks me.

"No. It's because our parents want us to sleep together, in the same room, on the same bed. I-it's not like back then when we were younger Hoseok. And y-you know what they want us to do too....."

I bit my lips nervously not knowing what he would do to me, especially now that both our parents are allowing us to sleep together even before our wedding.

"Paboya. I love you and I will never touch you until you tell me to," he smiled at me. He pats my head gently and places a kiss on my forehead, like how he always does, before grabbing the pillow next to me and moving towards the closet to grab an extra blanket. He plops down on the tiny couch that was in his room. I let out a breath of relief.

I should have known Hoseok Oppa would never do anything to me. He was not a person who would touch me in any way that I didn't like. If I showed the slightest discomfort, he'd noticed it right away and come to my aid for whatever the reason may be. I watched him toss and turn uncomfortably on the cramped couch. I felt bad that he had given up his bed for me while he is struggling to sleep on a couch that was obviously too small for his tall figure, so I called out to him.

"Hoseok Oppa, just come sleep on the bed with me."

He lifts up his head and turns towards me. He had such a shocked expression on his face.

"A-are you sure? I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"You will be in pain if you sleep on that tiny couch. Hurry up before I change my mind."

He slowly gets up from the couch and brought his pillow and blanket to the bed.

I scoot over and he places his pillow next to mine and pulls his blanket onto the bed as well.

"We won't be sharing the same blanket so don't worry, I won't touch you," he smiled at me once again before turning off the lamp on his night table. I laid down next to him and fixed myself to feel as comfortable as I could.

It's been a while since I last slept on his bed. Surprisingly, it didn't feel foreign. It was as if my body remembered Hoseok's bed. I was probably 5 years old then. The bed would also be full of the different kinds of plushies that I loved so much, the plushies that he would always buy for me.

Hoseok was the perfect man. He was the sweetest and most gently, especially towards me. Had I taken advantage of his kindness? Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. I don't really know. Whatever it was that I wanted, Hoseok would get it for me.

I remembered a time in middle school, I was craving ice cream in the middle of class and Hoseok skipped class to buy me ice cream. He ended up getting in trouble with our homeroom teacher. And then there was another time when I really wanted to go on a ride at the amusement park. He was deathly afraid of heights, but he still went on with me. Don't even make me tell you about the time we went to the zoo and we saw the biggest snake ever!

I turned my head slightly towards Hoseok. His back was turned to me as he seemed to be struggling to fall asleep. I stared at his back for a long time. I suddenly felt sad as I watched him breathe next to me. He loved me so much and has done so much for me. The memory of Jimin Oppa bawling his eyes out into Hani's shoulder entered my mind.

_Would Hoseok react the same?_

I turned my whole body so that I was looking directly at Hoseok's back. He deserves someone who will love and cherish him. I don't care what my parents say anymore. I will end things with Hoseok. I will be the one to call off this wedding. I will put our family to shame and not give him any more false hope. And then I'm going to confess to Jimin Oppa that I like him. I decided to hold Hoseok. Just once, before I break his heart. This is all I can do for you Hoseok.

The moment he felt my touch on him, he jumped a little. He turned lightly around to face me.

"Can I hold you? I'll just hold onto your hand if it's okay with you?"

"Huh? Uhhh.. S-sure...." He stammered before taking his left arm out from underneath his blanket. He had turned his body so that he was facing the ceiling.

I linked my right arm around his left arm and intertwine our fingers in between us. I moved closer to him and my left hand squeezed in between his arm that was linked with mine and his blanket to pull his arm closer to me as I cuddled with it. My head was slightly leaning on his shoulder.

"Thank you Hoseok Oppa. Good night."

"G-good night Mi-Young...."

_I want to love you as much as you love me... I'm sorry Hoseok....._

_**To Be Continued...** _


	30. Dirty Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I awoke from my deep slumber and looked at my phone next to me to check the time. It was past noon already. I groaned to myself before I tiredly sat up in bed. I finally forced myself to get up, wash up, and brush my teeth. I put on an oversized t-shirt and since I haven't done laundry yet, I slipped on the only bottom attire that I had left, a black short that I had received from Mi-Young as a gift. I never wore it, but looks like today is the day.

My oversized shirt covered the short and made it look like I wasn't wearing anything underneath. I cursed at myself for being so damn lazy. Now, I have no pants to wear until I finish the laundry. Let me remind you that I dislike wearing shorts like this that shows off my legs. I grabbed my bucket of dirty clothes and made my way to the laundry room.

When I opened up the washer, there were some damped clothes sitting in the washer. While transferring the clothes into the dryer, I saw a pair of boxers that had cute mochi prints all over it. Then it struck me. My parents weren't home so these clothes had to belong to Hyung.

My face must have turned red on me. I felt like my cheeks were burning up. I quickly tossed the boxer into the dryer and the rest of his clothes. I turned the dryer on and then proceed to load the washer with my clothes. There were too many clothes so I'm going to have to do two loads.

I was bent over, stuffing the first half of my clothes in when I heard the door behind me creak open. My head turned towards the noise and my head shot up, but not before hitting the top of the opening of the washer. I crouched back down and rubbed the painful spot before Hyung rushed to my side.

"Hani! Are you okay?"

"N-ne.. I'm fine." I replied but was still rubbing my head.

"Pabo...." He called me before he rubbed on the painful spot for me. I took my hands away and let him lightly massage my head.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I came to dry my clothes."

"I already did it for you Hyung."

"Thank you, nae dongsang."

He ruffles my hair playfully before getting up. I got up too and Hyung immediately turned red on me. He looked at me with shock and what seemed to be horror in his eyes.

"What's wrong?" I asked him curiously. I moved closer towards him and he backed up.

"N-nothing. I'm going to go out with my friends again today. So ummm... uhhhhh.." he nervously turned his face away from me.

"Oh, okay. Have fun Hyung....."

Memories of last night flashed in my head. Him on top of me. His drunken confession...

 _And please stop drinking Hyung_...

I don't want to see him drunk and I don't like it. Especially knowing that it was my fault that he started drinking.

"N-ne!" He stammered at me before he hurriedly got out of the room.

I proceed with my laundry. After loading and turning the washing machine on, I went out of the laundry room and headed back to my room. I caught Hyung just about to leave through the front door. I waved to him and smiled brightly towards him.

"Bye Hyung! Have fun with your friends. I'll see you later tonight."

"B-bye Hani...." and he shut the door so quickly on me. I went back to my room and jumped into my bed. I snuggled with my blanket in between my legs.

_This feels so nice. Why do I feel so comfy right now?_

The softness of the blanket in between my legs quickly made me realized that Hyung had just seen me in my attire. My eye widens as I look at down at myself and how I can come off as a tease in this outfit.

"Aishhh!! Is this why Hyung was trying to rush out?!! OMMAAAAAA!!!!!!!" I screamed into my pillow.

I was not purposely wearing this to get his attention. I just needed to do my laundry and I honestly forgot when I hit my head earlier. I would never wear this outside the house, although it does feel quite comfy. I kicked the air and screamed in embarrassment before getting up to find something to eat. Since he left already, I wouldn't have to worry about him coming back for the day.

I went down to the kitchen and started digging into the fridge for anything to eat. Since there was nothing, I settled for some cereal. I grabbed a bowl and spoon and set it down on the counter before heading toward the fridge to grab the milk. I poured in the dry cereal first. And then as I was pouring milk into my bowl, the front door swung open and Hyung was rushing back inside. He quickly took off his shoes and when he looked and saw me, his face flushed bright red. My dumbass lost control of the pouring milk and it spilled all over the counter and got on me.

"Ah!" I screeched as I moved away from the dripping milk.

Hyung quickly moved to grab a roll of paper towel. He tore off some paper towel and began to wipe the spilled milk on the counter. He grabbed some new paper towel and started to wipe my hand before handing it over to me to finish the rest myself.

"Hyung, w-what are you doing back?"

"I f-forgot my wallet.."

He shyly moves around me and heads to his room. I internally cursed at myself and slapped myself before running upstairs into my room. I could hear his footsteps leaving his room and heading towards the front door.

"I'll be going now. S-see you later Hani!" He called out loudly to me.

"B-bye Hyung!" I screamed back at him.

The front door closed and I screamed into my pillow again.

_I will never be lazy and wait until the last minute to do laundry ever again!_

_**To Be Continued...** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a tiny cute bonus chapter.


	31. Anything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

It's been a while since Hoseok last texted me to change our meeting time. I wonder what he has been so busy with that he hasn't texted or called me at all.

Yoongi has been bugging me every day with stuff to do for him too. Will you believe me if I say that he is such a clingy fake boyfriend?

He always seems to show up at the right moments when Hyung is around to play boyfriend. Mi-Young, however, thought that it was cute that Yoongi and I were 'dating' now. She must not have heard me telling Hyung that I liked Yoongi the other night. She was glad that Yoongi had moved on from her and was now happy with me. She even tells me that Yoongi smiles more now then she has ever seen before.

"Yah! Boyfriend, what did you do to Min Yoongi? This is not like him at all."

"What are you talking about?"

"How did you and Yoongi even meet? I didn't even know the two of you knew each other."

"We actually meet when we went to the theater together that one time and then met again at the club the other night."

"Awwwhhh!! He saw my work on you and fell in love, didn't he? I should give you makeover more often. Or better yet, I'll teach you how to apply makeup. I can't always be around to help you doll up for Yoongi," she giggles towards me.

"But I'm so happy for you! I still can't believe that you and Yoongi are dating! If I knew you liked Yoongi Oppa, I would have totally been your wing woman."

She pulled me into a hug and she rubs my back.

"I really thought that I had come in between you and Jimin Oppa. I feel better now knowing that you liked Yoongi Oppa. I'll do my best to help Jimin Oppa get over you. So cheer for me."

"N-ne... I'll cheer for you girlfriend. He'll fall in love with you sooner or later....."

There was a knock on my door.

"Come in," I called out.

Yoongi opens the door and Mi-Young automatically smiles before getting up from my bed. 

"I'll leave you two alone," she teased as she left. She winked at me before closing the door shut.

"So are we pretending in front of Mi-Young too now?" Yoongi asked me.

"It seems so. She is happier now than she ever was...."

Yoongi jumps into my bed and I got up and glared at him. He fixed himself on my bed and he had my blanket in between his legs.

"Oppa, get off my bed." I half scream and half whispered to him.

"I don't want to. I want to nap. Playing boyfriend is tiring."

I rolled my eyes at him and pulled his hand to try to drag him out of my bed. He caught my wrist.

"Maybe my girlfriend would like to join me?"

And then he pulls at my hand and I fell right on top of him. I stared back at him and he grins widely at me. Before I could say anything to him, the door opened and I see Hyung and Mi-Young on the other end of the door. Both mouths were hung open and eyes widened. Mi-Young quickly apologized to us before closing the door on us with the biggest smile on her face.

When the door closed I immediately hit Yoongi on his chest and he lets go of me.

"Yah! I told you your punches are no joke! That hurts."

"Try that on me again and I'll break you next time!"

His gummy smile appeared on his face before he shoos me away with his feet since his hands were rubbing the spot where I had punched him.

"Wake me up in 30 minutes...." 

I shake my head at him with a loud sigh before heading towards the door.

"You sure you want to leave me alone in your room?"

I stopped in my track. I had a vision of Yoongi going through my entire room and then I remembered my diary that was kept in between my mattress.

I had a vision of Yoongi reading my diary and laughing and making fun of me. I shook the vision out of my head and headed back towards my bed. I glared at Yoongi before turning around and sitting down on the floor next to my bed. I took out my phone and turned the timer on.

"Hurry up with your damn nap. Your 30 minutes starts now."

**********

**Yoongi's POV**

_Why is she so adorable when she is mad?_

Even with her head turned away from me, I could imagine her cursing at me and the little pout on her cute face. I smiled to myself as I watch her intensely playing a game on her phone. She had set a timer on her phone and then opened up Piano Tiles 2. She cursed at her phone when she missed a note and lost the round. I tried not to laugh out loud and I continued to watch her. And then suddenly angel Yoongi and devil Yoongi appeared again.

_Angel Yoongi: You know she loves Jimin Yoongi. You know what you have to do to make things right....._

_Devil Yoongi: You like her Yoongi, so make her yours. No more faking, no more pretending. Take what belongs to you...._

_Yoongi: Take what belongs to me?_

_Devil Yoongi: Yes, Yoongi. She's already your pretend girlfriend. So in some ways, she does belong to you now. Don't forget that she said she was willing to do 'anything' for you._

_Yoongi: Anything....???_

_Devil Yoongi: Yes, Yoongi. Anything... Anything you want she will do it for you..._

_Angel Yoongi: No Yoongi! Do not get tempted by the devil. Hani loves Jimin. You know there is no room for you in her heart. You're the only one who can make things right again. I know you will make the right decision...._

_Yoongi: I'm the only one?_

_Angel Yoongi: Yes, only you know the whole truth. If only you tell everyone the truth, everyone will not be hurt anymore._

_Yoongi: Everyone can stop hurting......_

_Angel Yoongi: Yes, everyone. Hani, Jimin, Mi-Young, Hoseok... and even yourself. You know that too Yoongi._

_*Beep beep beep*_

"Times up Yoongi Oppa! Get off my bed now!"

I watch her get up from where she was sitting. I quickly close my eyes pretending to be asleep. She sits down next to me and shakes me trying to wake me up. I slowly open my eyes and look at her.

"You're 30 mins are up. Get out of my room now Yoongi." Her harsh tone tore at my heart.

I sat up on her bed.

_Anything...._

_Everyone...._

I rubbed the back of my neck before slowly rolling my head around to stare at Hani. Her annoyed face made me angry. She got up from the bed irritated. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the bed. I pinned her down underneath me with both hands. I hovered over her and her wide eyes stared back into mine. An evil smirk grew on my lips.

"Anything I want..."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	32. Love Games

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

*****Warning that there will be a tiny 18+ scene in this chapter and a bit of cursing*****

"Anything I want..."

Yoongi had a scary expression on his face. I've never seen him like this before. My reflex to protect myself was to kick him since both my hands were held down tightly. He finally lets go of both my wrist and fell down on top of me as he held his groins where I had kicked him. He rolled over onto the bed in pain.

"Yah! What the hell did you kick me for? I was just messing around with you!" He painfully cried out to me.

"Serves you right! I told you I'd break you!" I snapped back at him. I smiled to myself before getting off the bed and helping the poor boy by hitting his lower back.

"Arasso, mianhae Oppa. I was only protecting myself from a supposedly horny man," I laughed at him.

"As long as I know you can protect yourself now. Damn, that fucken hurts! If I can't produce any babies in the future, I'm going to sue you!"

After whining in pain for about 5 mins, he finally got up and limped to the door. I followed after and helped him down the stairs.

Hyung and Mi-Young were sitting by the kitchen counter as they both watched us. Mi-Young kept giggling to herself while Hyung looked like he was in discomfort from seeing us together. Yoongi turns around and saw the two of them looking at us. He gave me a quick peck on my cheek before he rushed out the door.

"Bye Hani! I'll call you later tonight..." He calls out to me while running away from me before I could hurt him again.

"YAH!!!"

I cursed at myself remembering that Hyung and Mi-Young were still watching us.

"BYE YOONGI OPPA! And I'll be sure to break you again when I see you!!" I gritted out through my teeth.

I closed the door and made my way towards the two by the kitchen counter.

Mi-Young came up to me as she wiggles her eyebrows at me.

"What did you breeeak????" She teased me.

"It's nothing important. What were you two doing?"

Hyung got up from his seat and took Mi-Young by her hand.

"We were just about to go out. Mi-Young asked me to go hang out with her today. We should probably get going now Mi-Young. Bye Hani."

And he drags her away towards the front door.

"Ohh.. Umm.. I guess. H-have fun you two."

I tried not to sound too disappointed. I really wanted to hang out with both of them. I guess I'll be stuck by myself today.

************

**Jimin's POV**

Yoongi came over to see Hani. He had gone up to her room. I guess it will be okay since Mi-Young is in there with her so he won't be able to do anything to Hani. I sat down on the stool by the counter and poured myself a glass a water. I wanted to go upstairs, but I held back the urge to.

After a few minutes, I heard some footsteps coming down the stairs. I turned my head to see who it was and it was Mi-Young. She was giggling and smiling to herself.

"What are you doing down here Mi-Young!" My voice was louder than I thought. It caught her by surprise as she jumped a bit.

"Oh, Jimin Oppa. Her boyfriend came to see her so I left them alone in her room."

"Why would you leave them alone?! What if he does something to her?!"

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind if he does something to her. He's her boyfriend."

"No, they can't be alone!" I rushed up the stairs to her room. Mi-Young ran after me.

"Oppa! Just leave them alone. What if you open the door to find them-"

I didn't knock on her door before I flung it open. I saw Hani on top of Yoongi and I instantly regretted not listening to Mi-Young. She closed the door and led me back downstairs. My heart broke at the sight that I just saw. I couldn't get it out of my head.

I brought my hands up to cover my face and I rubbed my temples of the migraine that I just suddenly felt.

"Oppa, I know that you like Hani."

I stopped massaging my head and I looked up at Mi-Young.

"Y-you do? Was I that obvious?"

She laughs at me before taking a seat next to me.

"Yes, Oppa. Waaaay too obvious!" She giggles as she teases me.

"You know, I could be of help to you."

"H-how can you help me?"

"Simple. Make her jealous."

"How do I make her jealous when she doesn't even like me?"

"How does this sound? Since we still have to pretend to be a couple in front of Yoongi.... What if you... I don't know.. say fell in love with me while pretending to be my boyfriend? How do you think Hani would react?"

"Ummmm... I don't know..."

"She will most likely get jealous that you suddenly start spending more time with me and no longer have time for her.  And then she will realize that she liked you all along and not Yoongi," she smiled widely at me.

"Are you sure that is gonna work?"

"Trust me, I'm a girl. I'm sure she likes you Oppa. She just doesn't know it yet. I'll help you."

"I don't know Mi-Young. What if it doesn't work? What if I try and she still doesn't like me back? I have been thinking about going back to the states after I found out about her and Yoongi."

"Don't run away Oppa. How would you know if you don't try?"

I bit my lip nervously. She doesn't like me. What if I'm setting myself up for another heartbreak?

"I don't know-"

We were cut off by Hani and Yoongi coming down from upstairs. I watched on in pain as Yoongi limped down.

_Why is he limping? What did they do upstairs?_

My heart shattered at the thought of Yoongi holding her in his arms and kissing her. I imagined him kissing her lips and breathing into her neck whispering sweet things into her ears. Her smile, her beautiful smile that she had always only shown to me is now smiling at Yoongi. Her arms clutching his back as he aggressively kisses her all over. Soon, I saw Yoongi turn into me and I saw myself on top of Hani. She was wearing the exact same thing I saw the other day that made my heart flutter like crazy. Her oversized t-shirt that covered up to her midthigh with nothing on underneath her. She looked too damn sexy that afternoon and I had to get out of the house before I attacked her that day.

"Kiss me Hyung. Make me yours..." She breaths heavily at me before her hands pull my neck down towards her and our lips touched. She hungrily kisses me as she tore away at my clothes and I did the same to her. She flips me over and is now on top of me like how I saw them earlier. Before we got anymore wilder in my imagination, I came back to reality when I saw Yoongi kiss her cheek. My heart broke a second time. Seeing how Yoongi gets to kiss her whenever he wanted, made me boiled with anger and jealousy.

_I want her._ _.._

"What did you breeeak????" Mi-Young teased her.

"It's nothing important. What were you two doing?"

My body acted before I could think of anything to say. I had gotten up from my seat and grabbed Mi-Young's hand.

"We were just about to go out. Mi-Young asked me to go hang out with her today. We should probably get going now Mi-Young. Bye Hani."

I dragged Mi-Young towards the front door. We quickly put on our shoes and I proceed to drag her outside. When the door shut close I let go of her hand.

"Sorry, Mi-Young. I didn't mean to be rough with you. I'll do it. I'll try one more time to see if I can get any reaction out of her. If she shows the slightest hesitation or any sign that she is jealous, I'm going to make her mine forever. If it all fails, then I'm going back to the states... and I won't come back to Korea."

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	33. Double Date Pt. 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

It's been a few days now, Yoongi and me pretending to be a couple.

When we are by ourselves, I felt so much better. No lies needed to be told in front of Yoongi. He's seen me at my worst already and the only person who I really rely on now, although he could be a pain in the butt once in a while.

Mi-Young and Hyung had been hanging out every day too. Hyung's can be seen smiling more. I knew Mi-Young could do it. I knew she would be able to make him smile again, but I was honestly a little torn when I saw them together. They don't even bother to ask me if I wanted to hangout with them anymore.

When Mi-Young suggested that we go on a double date today, I really wanted to decline, but Yoongi had agreed to it before I could even speak up. Hyung and Mi-Young can spend all the time they want together, as long as I don't see it. Yoongi had gone back home to get ready and Mi-Young and I were in my room.

"We're going to have so much fun today!" Mi-Young happily chirped.

I smiled lightly back at her.

"Have you thought of what to wear yet Hani?"

"No. I'm just going to wear what I normally wear," I replied while lying down in my bed.

"Uhh, how about no. We're going out to dinner at a nice restaurant. Let me check my clothes for something you can wear."

She skipped to her side of our shared closet and starts digging through her clothes. I have zero interest and made up my mind to say yes to whatever it was that she pick out first.

"How about this dress?"

"Yeah, sure why not," I answered without looking at her or the dress. My attention was on a tiny hole that was on the ceiling of my bedroom. I stared intensely at it wishing that it would just suck me into the darkness and I could vanish from going on this double date. I made a mental note to myself to let my parents know so they can fix it when they return.

"You'll look totally great in it."

I finally lifted my head up from my bed and turned it towards Mi-Young and she had a pinkish colored dress in her hand.

I actually really liked it. It was not too over the top and it was cute.

"You'll definitely make Yoongi's heart leap. I want you to look good for Yoongi, but not too good for Jimin. You might steal my date," she giggles at me and tosses the dress at me.

She turns back around and continues to rummage through her closet for another dress for herself. She chooses a red dress that made her look even more beautiful than she already was.

Mi-Young looked good in anything she wore, but this red dress made her curves and body stand out. Heck, I would totally go lesbian for her if I didn't love Jimin Hyung so much. My mouth was left open in awe and she just simply grins at me.

"Close your mouth Hani. I know I look good," she tells me as she flips her long black hair away from her face.

"Now come here and let me do your makeup."

I sat down at the vanity desk while she worked her magic once again.

"Mi-Youngie! Don't make it too dark like last time. I don't want Jimin to recognize me as the girl at the club."

"Arasso Hani. I'll give you light and natural make up. How does that sound?"

"Sounds perfect."

It wasn't as bad as the first time getting this makeup stuff done. She was quick and within 30 mins I was ready. She didn't do much to my hair this time either. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and I looked beautiful. My makeup was light and I looked different from last time. I don't think Hyung will recognize me.

I put on the dress and Mi-Young picked a nude color pump for me to wear to match with the dress. These shoes weren't as painful as the last heel I wore with those skinny stilettos.

Mi-Young heads downstairs first to wait for Yoongi Oppa with Jimin Hyung when she was ready. I waited in my room for Yoongi because I was honestly nervous for Hyung to see me in a dress. I mean, he's seen me before, but he didn't know it was me. The doorbell rang and my heart dropped.

_Oh my gosh! Yoongi is here! What do I do? I don't want to go downstairs._

I panicked. I wasn't really sure why I started freaking out. My heart raced fiercely in my chest, but I couldn't stay locked in my room so I slowly emerged from my room and made my way downstairs. I could see that Hyung had opened the door for Yoongi and he was heading inside as Hyung closed the front door. Both of them turned their head towards me while I was coming down the stairs.

************

**3rd Person's POV**

Hani inwardly cursed at the clicking sounds that her shoes were causing as she was climbing down the stairs. She had caught the attention of both Jimin and Yoongi. They were both stunned at how beautiful Hani was as she slowly and clumsily climbed down the stairs. Jimin was about to go and help Hani, but Yoongi had beaten him to it. He watched on as Yoongi climbed up and met Hani halfway up the staircase and held out his hand for Hani. She grabs hold of his hand and they finally made it down the stairs safely.

"You look beautiful tonight," Yoongi let out the moment they reached the bottom.

Jimin wanted to be in Yoongi position right now, holding her hand and leading her into the living room. Yoongi knew exactly what Jimin was thinking and purposely pulled Hani closer to him grabbing a hold of her waist making the poor boy insanely jealous.

He held the urge to give Yoongi a bloody nose and followed them into the living room. It was time to initiate his plan with Mi-Young. He walked up next to Mi-Young and held her by her waist. While Mi-Young's heart fluttered at his move, Hani's was breaking at the sight.

Jimin was clueless as to why Mi-Young has even brought up making Hani jealous. She already knew Hani didn't like Jimin, so why did she bother to get Jimin's hope up? She actually just wanted to be closer to Jimin, with hopes that he will eventually like her after spending so much time with her. She had her own motive all along.

Hani tried not to let the hurt show but failed poorly. She immediately turned to Yoongi and asked to leave. Yoongi nodded understanding why she wanted to leave. His hand found hers and he led her out into his car followed by Jimin and Mi-Young.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	34. Double Date Pt. 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

Yoongi Oppa opened the door of the passenger side of his car and I got in. I saw through the side mirror that Jimin Hyung did the same for Mi-Young for the back door. She was sitting behind me while Hyung sat behind Yoongi. I could feel his piercing gaze on me. I sat uncomfortably trying not to look into the review mirror because I think I would die if we locked eyes.

My eyes were fixed on the road ahead of us when suddenly, Yoongi's hand slipped into mine as he intertwines our fingers. My eyes widen at the sudden attack on my hand. I thought we were done with playing a couple for now since he has to focus on driving. I tighten my grip on his hand to let him know that I wanted him to let go of my hand. I finally turn towards Yoongi and he had a wide grin plastered on his face and he just continues to hold. I faked a smile at Yoongi and tried to pull my hand back, but he held on tightly not allowing me to pull my hand away. I eventually gave up because I didn't want to cause any suspicion for the two behind us.

I caught a glimpse of Hyung watching us through the review mirror and he instantly looked away towards Mi-Young and smiled his cute eye smile to Mi-Young. He's no longer only smiling because of me. I need to get use to this fact, no matter how painful it was.

When we arrived, both guys opened the door for their respective partner and we all walked into the restaurant. We were greeted by a young lady who obviously was checking out both Hyung and Yoongi. I ignored it, but Mi-Young was quick to claim Hyung as her. She loops her arms around Hyung's elbow as they led the way to our table for four.

Mi-Young and I sat next to each other and across from our dates. It's hard to stay calm when Hyung's eyes keep on lingering on to me. I can see that he's not even focusing on what to order. Instead, he uses the Menu to cover his face while secretly stealing glances at me.

The waiter serves us water first and asks us what we would like to order. Both Mi-Young and Yoongi ordered medium rare steaks. Before I could even tell the waiter what I wanted, Hyung had already ordered for me.

"She'll have the Shrimp Carbonara and I'll take the same thing."

It's no surprise that Hyung knows what I love to eat and besides he always ordered for me whenever we went out to eat, but him ordering for me while we're both on a date with someone else was a bit too much for me.

"Actually, I'll take a steak too," I stubbornly refuse Hyung's order, although I really wanted it. It was actually my favorite and I was planning on ordering it. Darn it. Now I'm stuck with a damn steak. I lightly pouted as I handed the waiter my menu.

"But you love eating Carbonara-"

"Cancel my steak. I'll take the Shrimp Carbonara," Yoongi quickly tells the waiter before he took the last menu away from us. He noted it down quickly and took off with all the menu.

When our food arrives, both Yoongi and Hyung grabbed their plate of pasta and handed them to me. I sat with wide eyes at the both of them confused at what they were doing. Yoongi spoke first.

"Here, I ordered this for you. You should just eat what you love. Why did you order steak if you didn't even want it?"

Hyung took back his plate and a bitter smile could be seen on his face for a split second before it turned into a full eye smile.

"I was going to offer you mine, but since you're boyfriend already ordered for you, you should just take it. You love eating it anyways."

Not knowing what to do, I exchanged my steak with Yoongi Oppa's Shrimp Carbonara.

"I'll be sure to find out everything you like and dislike Hani. Now I know that you prefer pasta over steak," Yoongi showed his gummy smile as he starts to dig into the steak.

"Um, thanks Yoongi," I smiled back at him. I could see Hyung frowning a bit before digging into his food.

After finishing our food, Yoongi ordered wine for all of us and we just sat and talked.

"So Yoongi, when did you know that you liked Hani?" Mi-Young surprisingly asked Yoongi catching me off guard.

Yoongi turns to look at me and a smile spread across his face.

"When I woke up to her in my bed...."

My eyes widen at what he had just said. Call it reflex but I seriously flew across the table and punched Yoongi hard on his arm.

"Ow! What was that for?!" He grinned and cried out in pain.

"It's not what you two are thinking! Yoongi Oppa is just messing around-"

"But you did wake up in my bed- OW!"

I punched him again in the same spot. I knew my face had turned red on me. I couldn't look at Hyung's face. Mi-Young was giggling like always and she just teases us more. Embarrassed about the whole situation, I got up from my seat and excused myself to use the restroom.

I hasten my steps towards the restroom not wanting to stay there any second longer. I was about to enter the restroom when someone had grabbed my hand and pulled me away towards the back door of the restaurant where no one was around and it was dark making it harder to see who it was. I felt myself being pushed up against the wall and soon I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. It was a forced angry kiss and it was Hyung's. I know this lips. The same lips that I felt a few weeks ago. How can I forget these lips? My heart exploded in my chest as the angry kiss soon turns into a slow and passionate kiss. His hands no longer aggressively forcing my face on to his. Instead, his touch turned gentle and his lips slowly moved in sync with mine as we made out in that dark corner. I could feel his hand making its way down my back as he moves in even closer to me squishing me into the wall not leaving any gap between us.

I started tearing up as he continues to kiss me. I savored his kiss and his lips for a moment before I brought my hands up to his face and pulled him closer and kissed him back even harder showing him how much I loved him, how much I wanted him....... because I was about to hurt him again. When he breathlessly pulled away from me, before he could say anything I made sure to be the first to speak.

"Did my punches hurt you earlier Yoongi Oppa?"

************

**Jimin's POV**

"Did my punches hurt you earlier Yoongi Oppa?"

My heart shattered. That's right, she likes him, not me. This stupid jealousy game isn't working. The tables have turned on me and I'm the one who is constantly jealous. I should have known. I shouldn't have come to this date. I should have just left when I first found out. I wouldn't be hurting as much as I am now.

"I'm not Yoongi....."

I tried to not let her know that I was hurt, that I was crying. I was glad it was dark so she couldn't see.

"Consider this a goodbye kiss. I'll leave my feelings here for you with this last kiss Hani."

_I'm sorry for loving you Hani. And I'm sorry I can't stay friends with you anymore._

************

**3rd person's POV**

Jimin let go of Hani and he returns to their table. He tells Yoongi and Mi-Young that something came up and that he has to leave now. He left some money on the table to pay for his and Mi-Young's share of the food and quickly left right after. Mi-Young grabs her stuff and followed Jimin out the door.

Hani slides down to the ground with her back on to the wall and tears streamed down her face. Her heart was is so much pain that she pounded at her chest to help ease the pain, only for it to hurt even more. She could hear someone approaching her.

"Hani?"

Yoongi moved towards the quiet sobbing that he heard in the back.

"I broke his heart again," she quietly whispered to Yoongi.

He found his way to her and sat down next to the shaken girl. She immediately turns to Yoongi and a painful sob could be heard from the girl. She grabs hold of the boy for some sort of comfort.

"He loves me so much and yet I continue to constantly break his heart. Why can't I just be selfish? Why can't I just admit that I love him Yoongi Oppa? My heart is hurting so much right now. I feel like I can't breathe Oppa. I love him so much, but I can't have him. Why Oppa? Why?"

Yoongi's heart ached as he lightly patted the broken-hearted girl's back. He didn't say anything but let her cry. When she calmed down, he stood up and help the girl stand. He took off his dress coat and put it on the small girl in front of him. He held her hand gently and led her out of the restaurant and took her home.

************

**Yoongi's POV**

When we reached Hani's place, I parked my car and turned to see that she had fallen asleep. Her eyes swollen from all the crying that took place. Her makeup slightly smeared and she looked like an adorable child who was messily applying make up for the first time. I took this opportunity to memorize her features. She was so beautiful. I wanted to answer her earlier that I knew how it felt, to love someone and can't have them. Not only has it happened to me with Hoseok, it's happening again to me with Hani too.

I gently wake her up and told her that we've reached her house. She wakes up and thanked me as she unbuckles her seatbelt. I got out and rushed to open the door for her. I walked her to the gate of her house.

"Thank you Yoongi Oppa. I'm sorry for always relying on you. I know I'm such a burden."

"It's okay Hani..."

_I've grown to like every little thing that you do Hani. Burden or not. I like you...._

She opens up the gate and turns to me.

"Good night Yoongi Oppa and thank you again for tonight."

"Good night Hani...."

She walks in and closes the gate shut behind her. I waited until I heard that she had opened up her front door and gotten inside before I turned away finally went home.

************

I took off Mi-Young's pumps and walked into the dark house. I turned on the lights and saw that all of Hyung's shoes had disappeared. I noticed that his jacket that he always hung on the coat hanger was also missing. I fasten my steps into the guest room. I opened the door and found that the room had been cleaned and all of Hyung's stuff was gone. The room was back to the way it was before Hyung had come to Korea. I saw a letter on the bed and I rushed to it and read it.

_Hani,_

_I'm sorry for leaving so suddenly, but I think it's for the best. It hurts every time I see you and if I want to forget you, I need to stop seeing you. I wish you and Yoongi all the best. I really do just want you to be happy, even if it's not with me. Thank you to you and your parents for the hospitality until now. I don't know when I'll be able to see you again, so until then, please take care of yourself and your parents. Annyeong, nae dongsang._

_Jimin_

I clutched his letter close to my heart. I broke down once more. I slowly climbed into the bed that Hyung had slept in for the past months. It still had his scent and it just painfully made me miss him even more.

_Hyung has left me...._

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	35. I'm Okay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

**Jimin's POV**

When I left the restaurant, Mi-Young had followed me out asking what happened between Hani and me. I couldn't hold back the tears and they flooded down my face.

"Mi-Young, s-she doesn't like me and I don't think she ever will. I-I was angry when I heard that she woke up in Yoongi's bed. I followed her and I-I don't know why but I kissed her. I kissed her a-and she... she-"

I couldn't bring myself to tell Mi-Young the rest. That Hani had thought I was Yoongi. How shattered and broken my heart was at the moment. How I have already decided to leave all this painful memory behind. I opened my mouth but nothing came out beside a painful sob. I know I'm a crying mess now so I just turned around and ran. I ran towards the street and waved down a cab.

Mi-Young was running after me, but couldn't keep up. I got into the cab and went back to Hani's house. I grabbed all my clothes and belonging and started packing. I couldn't stay here anymore. I need to leave before she comes back home.

My door swung open and I see Mi-Young panicking at what she saw.

"Oppa! What are you doing?"

"I'm leaving. I should have left when I first found out. I can't stay any longer. It hurts too much."

"Oppa... I-"

"Thank you for helping me Mi-Young. I'm sorry for using you to make Hani jealous..."

"Oppa, do you even know why I mentioned making Hani jealous? It's because I-"

She didn't finish her sentence. Instead, she ran out of my room and I could hear her running up the stairs and into Hani's room. My attention was on packing my clothes when her footsteps could be heard rushing down the stairs and back towards the room.

"Oppa..." she called out to me. She was gasping and slightly out of breath. I stopped packing for a second and turned to her. She had a neatly wrapped present in her hand. She slowly walked towards me and hands me the gift.

"What is this?" I asked confused as to why she all of a sudden is giving me a present.

"Open it. I want to see your reaction Oppa."

I slowly unwrap the present and found it to be what I had been wanting to get since my old headphones were worn out. And it was light blue too.

"Oh, Mi-Young! I have been wanting to get this headphone for a while now. Thank you so much! But what is the present for though? I feel bad because I didn't get you anyth-"

"I like you!"

I froze at what I had just heard come out of Mi-Young's mouth.

"W-what did you just say?"

"Jimin Oppa. I like you.... A lot. I asked you to use me to make Hani jealous, but it was really just for myself because I like you. I knew that Hani liked Yoongi, but I used your feelings to get closer to you hoping that your feelings would change from Hani to me. I'm sorry Oppa for being selfish. I never meant to hurt you so much."

I could see tears forming in her eyes as she continuously apologizes to me. I felt thankful to her for telling me the truth, but I also felt bad because I couldn't return her feelings to her. I loved Hani and I don't think I will be able to love another girl. No matter how much I thought about it, I couldn't keep her present so I handed her gift back to her.

"I can't accept this Mi-Young. If I accept it, then that means that I accepted your confession. I don't want you to be hurting like me so I'm telling you now that I won't be able to return your feelings. Thank you for liking me and I'm sorry."

She takes the gift back into her hand and stares at it for a moment before handing it back towards me.

"Take it Oppa. No confession tied to this present. Just think of it as a present from a friend. I promise I won't use it against you in the future."

"Mi-Young, I really can't-"

"I insist. Thanks for rejecting me nicely and for not getting upset at me when knowing my intention..."

She paused for a second before finishing her sentence.

"And.... for still being my friend???" She asked hesitantly.

"Of course you are still my friend-"

"Then accept my gift. I won't stop you from leaving anymore, but I really hope that you choose to stay. And I hope you stay in touch with me Jimin Oppa."

I could see the sincerity in her eyes so I smile at her and accepted her present.

"I'll use it right away when I get on the plane. Thanks, Mi-Youngie."

She smiled brightly back at me when she heard what I said. Her smile soon fades before she asked me a question.

"Are you going to tell Hani that you are leaving?"

Just the mentioned of her name and my heart fluttered and hurts at the same time.

"I don't know...." I replied as I resume to pack my suitcase.

"She is your childhood friend, Oppa. She'll be worried if she comes home to an empty house and doesn't know where you are."

"I'll think about it. Please don't say anything to Hani."

"Ne... Take care Oppa."

"You too Mi-Young. Annyeong."

She gave me a hug before she left. I finished packing and was about to leave the room when I thought about what Mi-Young had said earlier about worrying Hani. I let the suitcase fall to the ground as I grabbed a pen and paper and wrote a short farewell letter to her. I left it on the corner of the bed. I grabbed my suitcase and turned to look around the room that I had been living in for the past months. My eyes landed on the bed once more. The vision of me holding Hani in my arms the first night I came to Korea could be seen. A tear escaped my eye as I watched the vision disappear right before me.

"Goodbye Hani..."

I walk out of the room and closed the door behind me.

************

**Mi-Young's POV**

As strange as it sounds, I wasn't hurting as much when Jimin Oppa rejected my confession. I thought that I would be so hurt and devastated but....... I'm okay. Yeah, I'm okay.

He returned the present back to me, but I have no use for it so I wanted him to keep it. I guess it was a bribe for him to stay my friend even after what I had done to him. My boyfriend will be disappointed that I couldn't make Jimin Oppa happy. I couldn't do any of it because I wasn't her. If only she knew how much he loved her. She looks good together with Yoongi, but I think she belongs to Jimin. I hope she realizes it soon before she loses him.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	36. One More Week

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

**Jimin's POV**

I tried to fly back to the states, but I couldn't. My flight to Korea was a round trip and if I wanted to fly back tonight, I would still have to pay the penalty fee of $200 to change my flight and pay for the flight difference even though I'm cutting my trip short. The airport is a beach when it comes to this stuff. I'm a poor soon-to-be college student. I had used up most of my money for this trip already. I still have another week in Korea before my original flight back. Another week would be okay as long as I don't see Hani anymore. Especially after that dramatic goodbye, it would be awkward to run into her again.

I called up Namjoon Hyung and now I'm crashing at his cousin's place until my flight back home. I'm sharing a room with Taehyungie. We became pretty close during my stay here in Korea and I can say that I am glad to have met Taehyungie and Seokjin Hyung.

It was 1 in the morning and Taehyung was already asleep. I had been up thinking about Hani. I said I was going to leave my feelings for her behind with that last kiss, but it only made me want her and miss her more, especially when she kissed me back. There was something about it. It was so passionate but also felt sad. I could feel through her kiss how much she loved me. How she eagerly wanted me just as much as I wanted her.

_But she thought you were Yoongi...._

That's right. That was the only reason why she felt any love towards me. She thought I was Yoongi...

The thought of her waking up in Yoongi's bed caused me to groan in annoyance and anger as I sat up in Taehyung's bed. He got up tiredly and blinked at me blankly before his wide boxy smile slowly appeared on his face.

"What's wrong Jiminie?" His deep voice cracks as he asks me.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep Taehyungie. I just need some water."

'Ne... Hurry and come back to bed," he said as he laid back down on the bed.

He falls asleep right away. I got up and went into the kitchen to grab a cup of water. I quickly drunk it all and went back to bed. I grabbed my phone that was charging with hopes that maybe she didn't see my letter yet and was looking for me.

No text. No missed calls. Nothing...

Did she see my letter? Did she make it home safely? I should have waited and made sure she was fine and at home first before I left. I internally slapped myself before I sent a text to Mi-Young.

_'Can you please check on Hani for me? Is she okay? Did she make it home safely?'_

After a few minutes, I received a text back from Mi-Young.

' _She's home and sleeping already. Don't worry Oppa.'_

A few seconds later I got another text from Mi-Young.

_'How are you texting me? I thought you'd be on a flight back to the states by now?'_

_'My flight back is not until another week. I'm staying at a friend's place for now before I go back.'_

_'Oh. Be sure to let me know so I can see you off at the airport. Good night Jimin Oppa."_

' _Good night Mi-Young. And please don't tell Hani._ _'_

I felt my eyelids getting really heavy after finding out that Hani was safely at home and already asleep. I thought to myself as I close my eyes...

_O_ _ne week..... Can I love you for just one more week?_

_************_

I woke up the next morning and realized that I had fallen asleep in the guest room. I was still in Mi-Young's dress and wondered to myself who tucked me in.

My swollen eyes ached as I got up from the bed. I rubbed my head to ease the throbbing pain and slowly made my way upstairs. I opened the door to my room and saw that Mi-Young was sleeping soundly in my bed. It must have been her who tucked me in last night. It couldn't have been Hyung. He left...

I held back the tears that were building up in my puffy eyes as I clutched Hyung's letter in my hand. I didn't want to cry anymore.

I moved as lightly as I could trying not to wake the sleeping girl. I left the wrinkled letter on the vanity table and grabbed a towel.

A shower was all I wanted at the moment. The hotness of the water splashing on to my face felt really nice and I just stood in the shower taking in the feeling. Soon the water started getting colder on me and I realize that I must have been in the shower for too long. I quickly soaped my body and hair before turning off the water and got out from the tub.

I got dressed and I heard my notification beep from my phone. There's no one who would text me this early. It's only 8 in the morning. Mi-Young was still sleeping in my bed and I know for sure it's not Yoongi. It's too early for him to be up. And it couldn't be Hyung either.

I checked it and my eyes widen at who it was. I had been so preoccupied with Hyung, Yoongi, and Mi-Young that I had totally forgotten about Hoseok. He texted me asking to meet up tonight. Should I even continue with this plan of mine? Hyung has left already and I don't even know what is going on between him and Mi-Young anymore.

After a while of hesitation, I finally replied back to his text.

_'Same time and place?'_

I decided to go forward with it. Mi-Young doesn't even want to marry Hoseok anyways. If he breaks off the engagement, it'll be good for Mi-Young.

_'Same place yes, but let's meet up earlier. I would like to have dinner with you first. And I already got a room for us. It's on the top floor, suite 700.'_

_'Okay, what time should we meet up?'_

_'Is Mi-Young with you? I would like for us to meet without her knowing. If she is not there with you I will come pick you up.'_

_'She is here and still sleeping right now, but I remember her saying that she has to meet her parents later tonight at 7.'_

_'Alright, it's settled then. I'll pick you up at 8 PM tonight.'_

_'See you tonight Hoseok Oppa.'_

I turn to watch my best friend still sleeping in my bed. I am really a great friend, aren't I?

_**To Be Continued...** _


	37. My First Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I managed to cook breakfast with the help of Google for Mi-Young and I. It's more of an 'I'm sorry for lying to you and secretly meeting your fiancé' breakfast. I still needed her help to get me ready for tonight. When the food was ready, I went to go wake her up.

"Mi-Youngie! Time to get up," I called out to her while sitting next to her on the bed.

"Hmmm.. 5 more minutes....." she groans tiredly at me and turns away from me.

I slapped her butt and started rocking her to wake her up.

"I cooked breakfast for us. For a such a beautiful girl, you sure are lazy. I feel sorry for whoever is going to marry you."

"Hoseok Oppa will do everything for me. He'll let me sleep in and bring me breakfast in bed every morning," she tiredly replied back to me before cuddling happily into the pillow and falling back asleep.

I started feeling nervous at the mention of Hoseok Oppa's name. I really should let her know, but I don't know how to tell her now.

I was pulled back to reality when Mi-Young tiredly calls out my name.

"Hani...."

"Hm.."

"Why don't you love Jimin Oppa? You know that he loves you a lot right?"

My heart sank at her question. Of course I love him. I love him so much Mi-Youngie, but I'll never tell.

"Why are you asking me that when you already know Mi-Young. I like Yoongi and I'm with Yoongi now. I'm not a two-timer. I told you he'll like you eventually. You just have to be patient."

"He's not going to like me Hani. I'm not you. I can't change his feelings. I think you and Jimin Oppa were meant to be. So think about it chingu, do you really like Yoongi?"

"Why would I be with Yoongi if I didn't like him? "

"I guess. Alrighty then boyfriend. I won't ask anymore, but I am still going to sleep for a while."

And she covers her entire body with the blanket.

"NO! Get your lazy butt up!"

I slapped her butt again. She winced in pain rubbing her butt while laughing before finally getting up. I went downstairs first to set the table while she took a shower and brushed her teeth.

"Why the sudden breakfast?" Mi-Young asks as she was coming down the stairs.

"Just to thank you, for the dresses and makeovers...."

"Ah, I see. Is this a bribe? Am I going to be needed again today?" She grins widely at me as she approaches the table that was set with food for two.

I nervously nodded my head.

"You are serious about Yoongi Oppa aren't you? Changing so much just for him. I guess you must really like Yoongi."

I didn't answer her but nodded my head again.

"Alright boyfriend, no wait. You can't be my boyfriend anymore. It's time to change you into a girl. We'll have to go shopping some other time but for today you can wear something of mine again."

I smiled lightly at her and thanked her. I suddenly didn't feel hungry anymore. I am such a shitty friend to her. I felt like throwing up even though there was nothing in my stomach.

We finished eating and cleaned up. The rest of the day was spent being lazy and watching a K-drama that we both loved.

"What time were you supposed to meet Yoongi Oppa Hani?" Mi-Young asked me while her eyes stayed glued to the TV.

"At 8 PM."

Mi-Young grabs her phone and looks at the time.

"Yah! Chingu! It's already 5! We have to get you ready for Yoongi!"

She turned off the TV and got up. She pulled me up and dragged me upstairs into my room. She sat me down on the bed and starts digging through her clothes.

"Where are you going tonight so I can dress you according to the date."

"We're going to dinner first at Jung Hotel, and then I'm not sure what we are doing afterward."

She stops looking through the clothes and turned around to me with a silly grin on her face. She wiggles her perfectly shaped eyebrows at me and then let out a small giggle.

"I know what you two will be doing tonight!" She sang out in a teasing tone to me.

"What?"

"How can you be so dense Hani? You'll find out tonight. Be sure to tell me everything that happens! I want to hear about your first time," She burst out into a loud laugh before facing the closet and continuing to look through her clothes.

"My first time? First time doing what?"

"Yoongi...." And she let out another roar of laughter.

"The hell are you talking about Mi-Young?" I asked still confused.

"Nothing chingu. You'll see tonight."

She chooses a white dress that was nice but way too revealing for me. She paired it with an open toe white heel.

No matter how much I look at it, it was way too much.

"Mi-Young, can't I just wear what I wore yesterday?"

"Never wear the same dress twice Hani! Why do you think I have so many dresses?"

"Okay, your highness. Sheesh, such a princess..." I mumbled the last part to myself.

"Quick try it on and then I'm going to give you some hair extensions and do your makeup. Pali pali! I need to go see my parents at 7 so I need to be done with you first before I go."

I had no choice but to wear the dress. It felt really uncomfortable but when I turned to look at myself, I looked really good. Still gotta impress Hoseok, so I stuck with this dress.

Mi-Young did my makeup and gave me some hair extensions. It felt weird having long hair. It was messy and always seems to be getting in my way. She gave my newly long hair some light curls and I was ready. Again, I am amazed at how she perfected everything on me.

It was almost 7 PM and Mi-Young had just left to go meet up with her parents. I waited for the time to pass trying not to ruin any of Mi-Young's work before getting a text from Hoseok. It was 7:20 PM when he texted me.

_'I'm a bit early. Did Mi-Young leave already?'_

_'Yeah, she left earlier.'_

_'I'm outside.'_

My heart rapidly increases because I was nervous. Can I pull this off? I got up from the couch in the living room and slowly made my way outside to his car.

He was out by the passenger side of the door waiting for me. His bright smile could be seen the moment he saw me exit through the gate. Hoseok opened up the door for me and I thank him and got in. He made his way around to the driver side of the car and got in. We both put on our seatbelt and before driving off, he turned to me.

"You look beautiful tonight Hani."

I smile at him and saw that his smile quickly faded when he turned his attention on the road. We drove in silence to our destination.

Since it was his family hotel, he got VIP parking and we made our way to the elevator. The elevator door opens up and he lets me enter first before he follows me. He pressed the 7th floor and the elevator door closes. It stopped on the 2nd floor and some people got into the elevator. The elevator stops again on the 4th floor and 5th floor. Soon the elevator was almost full. Hoseok and I were pushed to a corner of the elevator.

My back was up against the corner of the elevator, but Hoseok faced me and had his hands up against the wall protecting me from getting in any sort of contact with anyone while he was constantly getting bumped into from behind.

Our faces were close to one another and he just silently kept staring at me. His lips curved into a side smile before it turned into a full smile. He didn't utter a single word. The closeness was making me really nervous, but Hoseok was a gentleman. He didn't move any closer to me no matter how much he was being pushed towards me.

When we finally reached the 7th floor, everyone in the elevator got off. Like seriously? I guess they were all headed to the restaurant too.

We were seated right away when his employees saw him. We sat and ordered food and wine.

"So how long have you known Mi-Young?" Hoseok asks me.

"For about 4 years now. We met when she transferred to my school halfway through my first year in High School. It's a funny story actually..."

And I told him how Mi-Young and I met. How she thought I was a boy and how close we were. How I became her boyfriend and how much I love her. He smiled at everything I said and just silently listened. And then I asked him about Mi-Young. He told me stories of Mi-Young that I have never heard of before. I laughed and was actually enjoying my evening with Hoseok. He talked about how much he loved Mi-Young. I thought to myself that maybe he invited me to dinner to let me down and for me to stop trying to pursue him.

"Mi-Young had been the only girl that I have ever loved...."

I was right. He asked me to meet up today to tell me to stop. My plan is not working. He's not going to like me after all. I looked down at my glass of wine waiting for the rejection. I was feeling a tad disappointed that my plan didn't work on Hoseok.

"But I think that might change after tonight....."

My eyes shot up and stared at Hoseok. Did I hear him correctly?

"Huh?"

"I said, you made me have a change of heart. I want you Hani. And if it's okay with you, I want you tonight."

I stared back at Hoseok and was left completely speechless. Did all that just really happened? How did he have a change of heart so suddenly with the way he talked about Mi-Young. Did I really do that?

"Ummm... S-sure??"

I still wasn't clear what he meant by saying he wants me. Did this mean that he likes me now? I guess my deal with Yoongi broke just now. I'll have to call him later to let him know.

I smiled nervously at Hoseok and he downs his glass of wine before getting up and pulling me up harshly from my seat. His eyes were filled with emotions that I couldn't tell.

Why did I feel like he was hurting? Why doesn't he look happy that I accepted his feelings?

He held my hand and pulled me towards the exit of the restaurants. He didn't even pay for anything and we just walked right out. We headed towards the elevator and made our way up to the top floor. He was taking me to the suite.

He doesn't let go of my hand and when we reached the top floor, he pulls me towards the room. He opens the door and pulls me inside.

When he closed the door he pushes me against the door and moves in deadly close. His hand were up against the door and his handsome face was inches apart from mine. His eyes were staring intensely into mine. He moved towards my right ear and his cheerful voice from earlier had turned low and gotten deeper.

"Last chance to run Hani.. Because I'm not letting you go if you stay any longer in this room with me....."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying..." I stood firmly not letting him try to make me leave. I got him to like me already and my plan has begun. There's no way I'm backing out now.

He moved away from me and it was back to a staring contest between us. A smirk could be seen on his face before he grabs my hand and pulls me towards the bed.

_Why are we heading towards the bed?_

Hoseok gently pushes me onto the bed and then he slowly crept on top of me hovering over me.

"You sure about this Hani? You're mine after tonight..." and then he leans down towards my face. I tightly shut my eyes and tears begin to form in my eyes.

That very moment, it was as if time had stopped. So much thought rushed through my head.

I now knew why he wanted to meet here in a hotel room. I finally knew why Mi-Young was teasing me about my first time earlier. Why Yoongi had always tried to stop me from meeting Hoseok. How heartbroken Hyung will be when he finds out. It all finally clicked into my slow brain that Hoseok wanted to have sex and I unknowingly consented to it.

I kicked Yoongi off of me last time, but I couldn't do it with Hoseok. I had become one of those girls who were willing to give up her body to someone she didn't even love. I had become just like that slut who lives next door to Yoongi Oppa.

I could feel a tear leaving my tightly shut eyes and I was slightly shaking with fear. His warm breath could be felt breathing on my face, but he didn't move any closer to me. He didn't kiss me nor did he do anything to me. I waited for it. I waited and instead, I heard his deep voice whispered to me.

"What is your motive Hani? And what deal do you have going on with Yoongi Hyung?"

_**To Be Continued...** _


	38. I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

**Hoseok POV**

"What is your motive Hani? And what deal do you have going on with Yoongi Hyung?"

I watched as she opened her already moist eyes and it grew twice the size. She was clearly in shock and frighten. I have never seen or heard of any girl who is shaking this much in fear if she was willing to give up her body. This seems to be her first time. I suddenly felt like an asshole for making her so scared, but I needed answers.

I have known about their deal for a while now. Ever since that random phone call that I received from Yoongi Hyung.....

**_*Flashback to Chapter 17 - The Deal (Hoseok's POV)*_ **

I was still over at Jungkook's place because the boy needed help with rearranging his apartment. Yoongi had ditched us since this morning to meet up with Hani, the girl that we met yesterday night.

I didn't even want to go to the club. I just wanted to go see Mi-Young, but she wasn't home. She was going to spend the night at her 2nd home with her friend that I've never met. So with nothing to do and Yoongi being so moody, I tagged along with him to help him clear off his mind last night.

I was carrying a box full of Jungkook's video games when my phone suddenly started ringing. I set the box down and looked at the ID and it was Yoongi Hyung who was calling me. I instantly picked up.

"What's up Hyung?"

There was no answer but instead, all I could hear was some rustling sound.

"Yoongi Hyung? Helloooo???"

Still nothing.

_He must have butt dialed me or something. Hyung is too cute._

I was about to hang up but then I heard him on the other line.

_"Don't bite your lip. It turns me on."_

"OHHHHH!!" I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that Jungkook ran out of his room towards me.

"What?!!! What is it?! Why are you laughing so loud?"

"Yoongi Hyung butt dialed me and I think he's picking up some girl tonight!" I laughed a bit more but tried not to laugh too loud just in case he hears me on the other end.

"I want to listen too!" The younger wailed and threw a small tantrum trying to get the phone from me.

"Yah! Go clean your room. You're too young to be hearing this," I scolded the maknae.

"Psshhh. Young my ass. Says the one who's only been with one girl his entire life."

"Shut up and go away," I told him.

He returns to his room and I listened on.

_"You will come to see me whenever I call for you, no matter what time of the day or night. No questions asked."_

I giggled at Yoongi Hyung. I didn't know he had such a kinky and demanding side to him when it comes to girls.

_"B-but.."_

_"No buts! You'll do as I say until you win Hoseok's heart completely. The moment Hoseok confesses to you that he likes you, our deal here will be over and done with and you'll never see me ever again."_

The smile that was plastered on my face instantly disappear. What deal were they talking about? And why the hell was I mentioned? Who is this girl Yoongi Hyung was talking to?

_"Y-you'll help me though right?"_

_"Why would I help you? Hoseok is my friend. I just didn't want to reject this opportunity. You said you'll do 'anything.' I'm just simply taking you up on your offer. In return, I'll keep my mouth shut and no one will know of your plan."_

The only girl that Yoongi and I both would know is Mi-Young and that was definitely not Mi-Young's voice.

_"Alright, Yoongi. I'll do it. But remember what you said, the moment Hoseok confesses that he likes me, you'll take this secret to your grave. We will never speak of this ever again. Deal?"_

_"Deal."_

I wanted to hang up. I didn't want to listen on anymore but for some reason, I just couldn't bring myself to end the call. I listen on as there were more rustling and shuffling noises.

There seemed to be a third person that soon entered their conversation. Another male voice that I did not recognize. I couldn't catch most of what they were saying after that but then, I finally heard her name.

_"Hani and I were just about to leave."_

Hani? The same Kim Hani from last night? The one who gave me her number even though she knows I'm soon to be wed? I thought Yoongi had just met her last night? How did she brainwash Yoongi Hyung to make this kind of deal with her? Does Hyung like her?

There were so many questions going on in my head and I needed to find out. I finally ended the call and yelled out to the Maknae.

"Kookie-ah, I'm gonna head out now. Something just came up," I put on my shoes while Jungkook shouted out from his room.

"Okay, Hoseok Hyung. Thanks for all the help tonight. I'm kinda busy right now so I won't see you to the door. Good night Hyung."

"Night Kookie."

And I rushed out of Jungkook's apartment and made my way to Yoongi's place.

When I reached his apartment, I rung the doorbell crazily, even though I don't think he would be home yet. I waited and he didn't come to the door. I turned so that my back was against his door before sliding down the door on to the ground. I need to find out why those two made a deal that involves me.

I don't think Yoongi Hyung will tell me anything so I will have to get close to Hani to know her intention. I called Jungkook and got Hani's phone number from him. And then I called Yoongi Hyung to see when he would get home.

**_*Flashback to Chapter 23 - No Turning Back* (Hoseok POV)_ **

I didn't want to hear any more nagging from Jungkook so I finally took him to the Mall.

When we entered the music store, I saw Mi-Young and my heart flutter crazily as I made my way towards her. I didn't even notice the person next to her until Jungkook pointed him out. I couldn't help but feel a bit jealous. Why was Mi-Young together with this guy?

Jungkook asked him and turns out he wasn't a boy but was Hani. I was shocked to find out that she knew Mi-Young too. She looked totally different from when we saw her at the club. I asked Mi-Young how they knew each other and found out Hani was Mi-Young's best friend from school.

Why would she want me to like her when she is best friend with Mi-Young then? I tried to understand the conversation that I had heard between her and Yoongi Hyung, but I couldn't.

After Hani left, I secretly sent her a text to test her. To see if she was still willing to meet up with me even after finding out that my fiancée was Mi-Young.

When she texted me back agreeing to meet up tonight at the hotel, I knew then she had a motive, and I was going to do whatever to find it out.

************

_***Present Time*** _

My eyes instantly widen at his question.

"W-what are y-you talking about?" My voice was trembling. I was scared and my eyes were full of tears. There's no way Hoseok would know. Yoongi wouldn't have told him.

"I know about your deal with Yoongi Hyung. I just don't know the exact detail and why it involves me. I heard your conversation with Yoongi Hyung. He had accidentally called me and I heard everything."

My tears poured down my face. I couldn't do it anymore. I had been caught. I covered my face and let out an ugly sob underneath Hoseok. He got up and sat down next to me.

"Cry as much as you want. I can wait until you calm down to hear your explanation."

After about a good 10-15 mins, I finally calmed down a bit. I finally sat up. I couldn't face Hoseok. I felt so humiliated and ashamed of myself. My eyes were fixed on the ground.

"Hani, I'm sorry for scaring you. I would never take advantage of you like that. I just needed to know."

Why is he apologizing to me? If anything I'm the one who needs to apologize to him. How could such a great guy like Hoseok even exist?

I finally looked up to meet his eyes and a smile was returned to me on his angelic face.

_How could I have thought of such an evil plan like seducing someone like him?_

I broke down again at the sweet man in front of me.

"Hoseok Oppa, I'm so sorry...."

He held me in his arms and comforted me.

"Don't cry. Will you tell me about your deal with Yoongi Hyung? It's no use asking him because I know he won't tell me. Why did you agree to meet me here knowing that I'm engaged to Mi-Young? Do you really like me?"

I can't lie my way out anymore. I decided to let Hoseok know about everything with hopes that he'll understand my intention and maybe he'll let Mi-Young go.

"I'm sorry Oppa. It's a long story."

"We've got all night don't we?"

I told him everything, but left out the part about Yoongi Oppa loving him. I told him about how much I loved Hyung, how Mi-Young liked Hyung, and how she came crying to me telling me she doesn't want to marry Hoseok. I could see the hurt in his eyes. But he didn't utter a word and listened on.

I continued on to how Yoongi Oppa got involved and how he pretended to be my boyfriend, how I hurt Hyung and that he left me, and why I agreed to meet Hoseok Oppa tonight.

"I'm so sorry Hoseok Oppa. I wanted you to like me and break off the wedding with Mi-Young so she could be free. I thought that if maybe I could make you like me, leaving Mi-Young wouldn't be painful for you...."

I could feel new tears falling down my face as I apologized over and over to Hoseok, but he didn't get mad at me. Instead, he wiped my tears away. I stared back at the angel in front of me. How could he be comforting me right now? He should be angry with me. He should yelling and be screaming at me. Why isn't he mad?

"Hani.."

He finally spoke after I finished telling my long story.

"I thought she was as happy as I was about being in love, but I guess I was the only one who ever loved her. Don't worry and I'll break off the engagement between us. I love Mi-Young, but if she is not happy with me...... then I'm willing to let her go."

It was Hoseok Oppa's turn to cry. Now, I was the one who comforted him. I hugged him as he cried into my shoulder.

He calmed down and thanked me. We sat in silence after our long and understanding talk for a while. It was a nice and comforting silence. He looked at his watch and got up from the bed and held out his hand to me.

"It's already 1 in the morning. I'll take you home. I found out what I wanted to know and I'm glad you told me Hani."

I grabbed his hand and he smiled at me before he pulled me up from the bed. We walked towards the door and when Hoseok Oppa opened the door, both our faces were filled with horror.

"You're not a two-timer huh? What a fucken joke..."

And she slapped me hard across the face before running away from the hotel room in tears.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	39. It Was You All ALong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

*** This whole chapter will be told from Mi-Young's** **POV** **.**

_"Oppa, I'm craving ice cream," I pouted at Hoseok Oppa._

_"You want ice cream right now?"_

_"Ne. I wish they grew on trees so I can just pluck a cone off the tree and eat it."_

_I walked sadly away from Oppa._

_"Um, you go to class first. I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be back shortly."_

_"Arasso. Pali Oppa."_

_I went to class and sat down in my seat and laid my head down on my desk. Soon the bell rung for the class to start and I looked up and Hoseok Oppa hasn't returned from the bathroom yet._

_It was 20 minutes later that he finally rushed into the room and Mr. Yoo yelled at him. He asked where Oppa went and he wouldn't answer him. Mr. Yoo made Oppa go sit on his knees in the hallway and raise his hands up in the air._

_Before Oppa exited, he winked at me. I got up and asked to go to the bathroom. I was excused and I ran out the door. I rushed towards Hoseok Oppa and asked him where he went. He took out a popsicle, that was still in its wrapper, from his pocket and handed it to me before putting his hands back up in the air._

_"I couldn't get you an ice cream cone because I couldn't bring it unnoticed to you so I bought you a popsicle for now. I'll take you after school to buy an ice cream cone."_

_"Yah! You pabo! Why did you do that?!"_

_"You said you wanted ice cream..."_

_And he smiled his cute bright smile at me and my heart started to race._

************

_"I want to go on this ride Oppa!"_

_"R-really? Are you sure you don't want to go to the merry go round?"_

_"No! This one! Come on, let's go!" I dragged him towards the high rollercoaster._

_Oppa was nervously sweating while waiting in line and I found him to be so cute. I just giggled at him._

_"It'll be fun Oppa. Don't worry."_

_We sat down and raised our hands up for our harness to drop and secure us in our seat. Once the ride start, Hoseok Oppa started screaming with his eyes closed._

_He was so adorable that I couldn't help but laugh at how scared he was. I didn't know he was this scared of heights. When the ride ended and we got off he was finally breathing normally again._

_"Oppa, are you_ _afraid of_ _heights? Why did you go on the ride if you were scared?"_

_"Because you wanted to ride it..."_

_De-geun de-geun..._

_Why is that smile so dangerously beautiful?_

************

_We arrived at the zoo and there was a crowd in the middle of the place. I dragged Hoseok Oppa towards the crowd to get a better look at what was going on._

_One of the zookeepers had a huge snake and was asking for volunteers to hold the snake. I pushed Hoseok Oppa towards the center and the zookeeper chooses Oppa. He hesitantly walked towards the zookeeper and the zookeeper hooked the snake onto Oppa._

_He whined in fear when the snake touched him._

_"Oh, oh, oh!!!!" He called out as the snake looped itself around Oppa's thigh._

_I burst out laughing at his reaction. He noticed me laughing at him and I saw a small smile on his face before it turns into fear again. When they finally took the snake from him he ran towards me._

_"Oppa! You were so funny." I laughed and made fun of him._

_"As long as I make you happy and see you smiling, I'm willing to do anything..."_

_I stopped laughing and stared at Oppa. Why has he been making my heart pump like crazy?_

_"Mi-Young, I love you..."_

_De-geun, de-geun, de-geun.._

_Why is this happening?_

_His face moved in towards mine and I closed my eyes waiting for his lips to touch mine......_

My eyes shot wide opened. It had all been a dream. I put my hand on my chest to feel my heart. It was beating crazily.

_Why did I suddenly dream of the past? Hoseok Oppa never made my heart pound before so why is it pounding so much now in my dream? He never even tried to kiss me before in all the years that I've known him. Why did I close my eyes and waited for his kiss?_

I sat up in Hani's bed and clutched my heart.

_What is the meaning of this?_

I tried to go back to sleep but my head was filled with thoughts of Hoseok. I smiled to myself as I remembered how scared he was of the snake. Everything that he has done for me up until now, I never bothered to look much into it. So why now?

_Am I in love with Hoseok Oppa?_

Love..... What is love?

I closed my eyes and saw Jimin Oppa by at the altar waiting for me as I walked down the aisle with my dad. The closer I got to Jimin Oppa, the more he looked like Hoseok Oppa.

When my dad handed me over to the groom, he had turned into Hoseok Oppa and his smile..... His smile is making me go crazy. I couldn't breathe as I held onto his arm and we walked up to the altar and faced each other.

"Do you, Jung Hoseok, take Song Mi-Young, to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do."

My heart fluttered and it felt like I couldn't breathe.

"Do you, Song Mi-Young, take Jung Hoseok, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do," I said out loud as I opened my eyes again. I smile crazily to myself as I realized it's been Hoseok Oppa all along. The thought of growing old with Hoseok Oppa made me giggled to myself. And with that happy thought, I closed my eyes.

"I do. I do love you Jung Hoseok...."

I soon fell asleep with a smile on my face.

************

"I can't believe I forgot my phone," I mumbled to myself as the taxi made a U-Turn back to Hani's house.

When we reached Hani's house, there was a car parked in front of her house. The car looked familiar. The taxi parked a bit farther away from the car up ahead. Soon I saw Hoseok Oppa emerged from the driver side of the car and a smile formed on my face automatically.

I asked the taxi driver to wait for me since I need to grab my phone quick. I was about to get out of the taxi when I saw Hani come out. I saw his beautiful smile, but he was smiling to Hani, my best friend. He opened up the door for Hani and she got into his car and they drove off.

_I thought she was meeting Yoongi Oppa tonight?_

I pointed at Hoseok's car and told the taxi to follow Oppa's car. We followed them all the way to Jung Hotel and my heart dropped.

_Why are they here? She said she was coming here with Yoongi Oppa._

"Maybe he's just picking her up for Yoongi Oppa. He's just going to drop her off and he'll be leaving," I whispered silently to myself.

I tried to convince myself that there was nothing going on between Hoseok and Hani, but he parked his car. They both got out and walked in together.

I paid the taxi driver and followed the two but not too closely. They got on the elevator and the lift closed and I automatically started running to the stairs. I ran up 5 floors hoping to catch their elevator before it goes up any higher. Luckily, there were people waiting for the elevator when I got there and the door opened revealing more people in the elevator, but I could still see Hoseok Oppa and Hani in the back.

We all got into the elevator and I made sure they wouldn't see me, but I didn't even need to hide. Their attention was on one another and they didn't even bother to look anywhere.

 _There's nothing going on between them. There has to be a misunderstanding_.

"He's just taking her to Yoongi......." I silently told myself as I watch Hoseok and Hani in the back corner. Tears start to form in my eyes and my heart started hurting when the doubt started kicking in.

_Hani and Hoseok would never do this to me..._

I kept my watch on the two, but when we stopped at the 7th floor, people started heading out pushing me out of the elevator. I turn around to try to go back into the elevator, but I saw that Hani and Hoseok were coming out so I quickly ran to the corner and watched where they went. They were headed towards the restaurant.

_That's right, Hani said she was having dinner here with Yoongi. He's just showing her the way to the restaurant to meet up with Yoongi Oppa._

I followed the two to the restaurant and saw them being led towards the middle of the room. I followed after and was stopped by the host. She automatically apologizes when she saw me. She knew who I was. I was the future wife of Jung Hoseok. She called a server to come and seat me. They took me to be seated in a different room, but I asked to move closer to where the two were seated. They agreed and I sat a table away with my back to the two of them.

I could hear only part of their conversation. I heard my name being mentioned a few time. Laughter escaped both their mouth as they ate and sipped on wine. The waiter came to take my order, but I didn't want anything. I asked for a glass of water and resumed my attention on Hoseok and Hani's conversation.

"Mi-Young had been the only girl that I have ever loved...."

A small smile found it's way onto my lips when I heard what Oppa had to say, but it vanished when I heard what he said right afterward.

"But I think that might change after tonight....."

My heart broke into a million pieces. I couldn't believe my ears.

_Hoseok Oppa doesn't love me anymore...??_

"Huh?" I heard Hani asked.

"I said, you made me have a change of heart. I want you Hani. And if it's okay with you, I want you tonight."

_Hani would never agree to it. She wouldn't. Would she?_

"Ummm... S-sure??"

I covered my mouth and silently wept as I heard my best friend's answer.

I slightly turned my head to see Hoseok Oppa eagerly finishing his drink and he got up and dragged Hani out of the restaurant.

I got up and slowly made my way out of the restaurant. There could only be one place where he's taking Hani now, the suite in this hotel but I could be wrong. And I really hope I was wrong.

I pressed the up arrow and waited. The lift opens and I made my way inside. I pressed the top floor and every level that the lift climbed higher, my heart cracked a bit more.

The elevator door finally opens and I slowly peeked out to see that Oppa was pulling Hani towards the room. I made my way out of the elevator and Oppa finally manages to open up the door and they went inside. The door shut in my face and what I heard next completely shredded my heart.

"Last chance to run Hani.. Because I'm not letting you go if you stay any longer in this room with me....."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm staying..."

I broke down. I turned around and slid down the door in tears. I cried and cried, but the hurt and pain won't go away. I sat and waited. Waited to wake up from this nightmare, but 1 hour passed, 2 hours passed, and then 5 hours passed. I got up weakly and realize they weren't coming back out. I stood facing the door. Hurting and in anger, I thought of how much Jimin Oppa loved her and how I thought she liked Yoongi Oppa.

Yoongi and Jimin Oppa.. She got them both wrapped around her fingers. Ani, she's got all three with her body. I scoffed when I remembered how I happily and stupidly believed her this morning, how I got her all dressed and beautiful because I supported her when she said she liked Yoongi Oppa, and what she told me this morning.

_'I'm not a two-timer.'_

The last hope and trust that I had left in my heart for those two, broke when the door opened and I see the two of them together. It wasn't a nightmare after all.

"You're not a two-timer huh? What a fucken joke..."

And I slapped her, my so-called best friend who just slept with Hoseok. And I ran. I ran away from those two. Those disgusting people whom I loved so much and they destroyed my heart.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	40. This Is For You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

I winced in pain from the much-deserved slap and the tears streamed down my face. Hoseok Oppa runs after Mi-Young while I just stood there hating myself for making Mi-Young cry. The hurt, the pain that she shot at me through her eyes hurts 100 times more than the slap.

**********

**3rd person's POV**

Hoseok gave Hani a quick glance of worry before running full speed down the hallway after Mi-Young. He caught up to her and grabbed her wrist but she angrily swung her hand out from his grip and slapped him hard across the face. Tears of anger and hurt falling out of her eyes as she glared at the man in front of her. The man that she loved and who she was ready to spend her life with. She says nothing and turns around and walks away.

Hoseok doesn't stop but runs after her. He turns her around to face him and quickly pull her into a hug. Mi-Young angrily hits him to let her go.

"Let go of me you jerk! You are disgusting! Don't fucken touch me!!!!" The broken-hearted girl screamed at the equally broken-hearted boy, but he doesn't let go. He holds her tightly as she squirmed in his arms.

"Mi-Young ah, you misunderstood. Please stop crying. I would never hurt you like that. You know me..."

"No, I don't! I don't know you. I don't know her. All I know is I saw you two enter that room and didn't leave until 5 hours later. Who in their right mind would call this a misunderstanding? That is the funniest thing you've ever said to me Hoseok Oppa." And she laughs. She crazily laughs at the man and broke free from his warmth.

"Go back to her. I will no longer be in both your life so do whatever you two want. I never want to see either one of you ever again!"

And she resumed her getaway.

"I LOVE YOU!" Hoseok calls out desperately to her. The only person he had ever loved and never meant to hurt.

She stopped in her track and cried to herself. She hated how he still made her aching heart fluttered.

"Mi-Young ah, please listen to me. I need to explain everything to you. Please don't leave like this..." Hoseok cried out after the girl.

Her heart wanted to believe Hoseok, but her mind was telling her to leave. So she listened to her mind and left Hoseok crying alone in the hallway.

************

I heard the entire conversation between Hoseok and Mi-Young. Mi-Young was right. Who in their right mind would believe us when we were in a hotel room for over 5 hours together? I heard footsteps approach me and I look up to see a teary-eyed Hoseok. He smiled sadly at me and he gently caresses my cheek that was slapped by Mi-Young.

"Are you okay?"

I nodded my head in response and he lightly patted my head before he grabs a hold of my hand and gently led me out the room and closed the door behind us.

"Come on, I'll take you home."

************

**Mi-Young's POV**

After leaving those two behind, I went over to Yoongi Oppa's apartment. Since I left my phone at Hani's place, I couldn't call him. I needed to let him know. He's been played with by Hani and no matter how much he hates me, he is still a friend and he has every right to know about her and Hoseok.

I reached his apartment and didn't even bother to wait for the elevator and ran up the stairs. I rushed to his door and rung the doorbell crazily. It was 2 in the morning by now and hopefully, he is sleeping at home.

The door slowly opens and I could see a very annoyed and tired Yoongi on the other side of the door. I pushed passed him and let myself in.

"What the hell Mi-Young? What are you doing here?" He tiredly said to me while rubbing his eyes.

"Oppa! You gotta break up with Hani! She's cheating on you!"

"What are you talking about Mi-Young? Why would she cheat on me?" He groans in annoyance but I stood firm.

"SHE CHEATED ON YOU OPPA! I SAW HER TOGETHER WITH HOSEOK!"

That seemed to have gotten his attention and he was wide awake now.

"What did you see Mi-Young?" He asked me.

"Th-they were together in a hotel room..." My voice trailed off as I remembered everything and the tears came back.

"Mi-Young, was that all that you saw?" He calmly asked again.

I couldn't believe it. How can he be so calm about all this? I just saw his girlfriend in a hotel room with Hoseok, his best friend!

"Why are you not angry?! Why are you so calm?!! I just told you what I saw! They went to eat dinner together and then went into a room together and didn't leave until 5 hours later! Oppa, are you crazy? Are you not angry that she is playing you?!" I screamed at him. I was furious that he had no reaction at all hearing all this. Tears of anger flooded down my face.

"Mi-Young, you need to calm down. Did they see you? Maybe it was all a misunderstanding."

"Again with that misunderstanding bull shit. Oppa, I held onto the last ounce of trust and hope wanting to believe it was not real. I waited outside their room and when they opened the door and saw me, they had that guilty look on their face. They got caught together by me. What more do I need to hear from them to prove that this was all a misunderstanding? I saw and heard everything with my own eyes and ears..."

I fell to the ground. My legs finally gave up on me. I had no more strength and I couldn't bear the hurt and pain anymore. Yoongi came to my side and he helped me up and carried me over onto the couch.

"You can rest here tonight. I'll have a talk with Hoseok and Hani tomorrow to see what they have to say. Your mind is not working properly right now because of what you have seen and heard. Just rest for now. I can take you to the bed if you want. I'll take the couch for tonight."

I didn't utter a single word. I was exhausted emotionally and physically. Since I didn't say anything, he carefully scooped me up in his arms and carried me into his room. He gently sat me down on his bed. I suddenly remember Yoongi's confession and how hurt and betrayed he must have felt when he found out Hoseok and I was getting engaged.

"Yoongi Oppa..." I called out to him as he was about to leave.

"Is this what you felt when you found out about me and Hoseok?"

************

**3rd Person's POV**

"Is this what you felt when you found out about me and Hoseok?"

Yoongi had stopped in his track for a second before turning around to face her. He made his way back to Mi-Young and sat down on the bed next to her. He never hated Mi-Young. He was just simply jealous of her, but now he is okay. He felt okay now all thanks to Hani. It was time. Time to let her know everything.

"Mi-Young ah, there's something you need to know..."

************

Hoseok dropped me off at home and I walked into the dark empty house. No more Jimin Hyung and Mi-Young here. I'm all alone now.

I took off Mi-Young's shoes and made my way upstairs. I expected all of Mi-Young's belongings to be gone just like Hyung's, but when I entered my room, everything was just as we left it earlier before she left to go see her parents.

I sat on the bed and then fell back on to the bed looking at the ceiling. I noticed the tiny black hole once again and prayed for the ceiling to collapse so it could end me. I hated myself so much right now.

I don't know how long I've been staring at that tiny hole, but I was interrupted when Mi-Young suddenly enters my room. She looked really upset. I instantly stood up.

"Mi-Youngie.." I called out to her.

She quickly walks over to me.

_*Slap*_

"This is for lying to me..." Her voice full of hurt and sadness.

Her hand raised high, ready to slap me once again. I closed my eyes tightly shut, waiting for the impact on my already burning cheek.

_*Slap*_

There was no pain. I flutter my eyes opened to see her red and lightly swollen cheek. She had slapped herself hard.

Tears ran down her face as she starts crying.

"And this is for you..."

_**To Be Continued...** _


	41. Can I Kiss You?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

"And this is for you..."

I rushed to her aid and gently caressed her swollen cheek, afraid that it was going to hurt her.

"Paboya. Why would you hit yourself..." I cried out to her. She grabs my hand to stop me and pull me into a tight hug.

"I'm sorry Hani. I called myself your friend, yet I couldn't even tell you were lying to me when you said you didn't like Jimin Oppa. I deserved that slap for not knowing your true feelings. I'm so sorry..."

And she bawls into my shoulder as she held on. My tears falling in sync with hers as I held her back.

"I doubted you and hurted you earlier without even hearing you out Hani. I'm so, so sorry. Please forgive me..."

"It's okay Mi-Young. It was my fault for lying in the first place. I'm sorry..."

"Ani, it's not your fault. I was selfish and wanted Jimin Oppa. I should have seen through your lies. I should have known how much you love Jimin Oppa... I-"

She choked on her tears and her own saliva which caused an ugly cough to escape her mouth. We ended up laughing and crying while comforting one another.

When we both had calm down, she finally tells me that she was so angry earlier that she went to tell Yoongi to break up with me. Instead, Yoongi told her about my plan, the deal between us, how much I loved Jimin Hyung, and how Yoongi pretended to be my boyfriend.

"Yoongi Oppa never doubted you.. though we both can't say the same about Hoseok Oppa.." Her voice trailed off. Tears threatening to fall down her face as she mentioned Hoseok.

"I trust you, but I don't know about Hoseok Oppa. He looked like he really liked you..."

I smiled at the girl and pulled her into a hug.

"Nothing happened in that hotel room Mi-Youngie..."

"R-really?"

I nodded at the girl. I told her what happened between Hoseok and I. How I seriously thought I was going to lose my virginity, but Hoseok ended up surprising me by asking about me and Yoongi's deal.

She smiled brightly when I told her, but then soon her smile faded.

"I didn't believe Hoseok when he wanted to explain to me. I must have hurted him a lot."

She got up quickly and rushed towards the door.

"I gotta go Hani. I need to see Hoseok Oppa.."

"Yah! This late? Call him and see him tomorrow morning."

"I can't wait Hani because... Because I love him.."

I thought I heard her incorrectly.

"You what?"

"I love him Hani. Hoseok Oppa is the one who really makes my heart jump crazily. I was attracted to Jimin Oppa, but I think it was just a small crush. After the double date, I confessed to him but was rejected. It hurted a tiny bit, but I felt fine. When I saw you and Hoseok Oppa together, my heart ripped apart. I felt like a train had run over my heart repeatedly and it hurt so much thinking that he no longer loves me..."

"I'm so happy for you Mi-Young!" I happily rushed to hug her. She returns the hug and proceeds to rush out the door. The door closes on me and I smiled happily to myself. I didn't lose Mi-Young.

The door slightly opens and Mi-Young pops her head halfway through the door with the biggest smile on her face.

"Oh, and by the way, Jimin Oppa hasn't left Korea yet.."

And she closes the door on me. I rushed out the door right after her.

"What do you mean Hyung didn't leave yet??!!"

"Call him and ask for yourself chingu.. I'll see you later!" She calls out to me and ran out the door.

_Hyung is still in Korea?_

************

**3rd Person POV**

Mi-Young was in a rush to leave that she forgot to grab her phone before leaving Hani's place again.

Nope, she didn't care about her phone. All that was on her mind right now was Hoseok. She had gotten a spare key when she slept over last time from her future-in-laws and was told that she was welcome to go over whenever she wanted.

She quickly ran towards the front door and opened it. Since it was 3 in the morning by now, she tried to make as little noise as possible. She didn't want to wake up Hoseok's parents. She crept up the stairs in the dark and slowly found her way to Hoseok's room. She lightly knocked to see if he was still up.

Hoseok was indeed still up, but he was too caught up with crying that he didn't hear the knocking on his door. So when the door slowly creaked open, Hoseok instantly stops crying. His whole body froze as he thought of the ghost that had just entered his room.

"Why tonight out of all nights?! Mom and dad aren't even home too," Hoseok silently cried to himself while slipping lower into his bed and covering his whole body.

His parents had gone overseas for a business trip, so Hoseok was all alone for the next week. He could hear the footsteps slowly making its way closer and closer towards him. Soon it was sitting down next to him on the bed and he held his breath.

"Oppa, you're already asleep but I couldn't wait to see you so I came..." Mi-Young silently whispered toward Hoseok.

Hoseok instantly got up and pulled the girl into a hug. He had never felt more relieved that it was Mi-Young. Shocked that he wasn't asleep Mi-Young froze as the boy held her and cried into her shoulder.

"Mi-Young ah.. I'm so glad it's you."

He pulled away from the hug and turned on the light on the night table before holding both her hands in his.

"I was so worried about you. You wouldn't pick up my calls."

"I didn't have my phone on me. I left it at Hani's place."

"I'm so sorry Mi-Young. There's nothing going on with Hani and me..."

The mention of Hani's name made him recall their talk inside the hotel room. His heartbreaking as he remembers Hani's words. This girl who was in front of him didn't love him.

"Mi-Youngie, I love you. I love you so much, but I know you don't feel the same way I do. All you had to do was tell me. Tell me that you don't love me. Tell me that you don't want to marry me. I will never force you to do anything you don't want to. So I-"

He swallowed the thickly formed lump in the back of his throat. He didn't want to say it. He never wanted to say those words.

"...I will let you go."

It was harder to do than to say. Now he wanted more than anything for Mi-Young to be a ghost so those 5 words, 'I will let you go' wouldn't have to leave his lips so soon. Tears leaving his eyes nonstop as he decides it was time to let go once and for all, for her happiness. Hoseok loosens his grip on her hands. Mi-Young grips his hand in return when she felt his touch leaving her. Her gaze never left their hands.

"Don't.." she quietly whispered to him.

"H-huh?"

Hoseok had heard her, but he wasn't sure what she meant.

"Oppa.. Don't let go. Don't stop loving me..."

Hoseok could feel his heartbeat increasing rapidly. He also felt the droplet of tears from Mi-Young hitting the back of his hand as Mi-Young's thumb gently caresses the back of his hand. He wanted to wipe her tears away, but Mi-Young held on tightly not letting his hand leave hers.

"Oppa, I'm sorry. All you've ever given me was your time and love and I took you for granted. I was comfortable with you Oppa. So comfortable that I didn't know what I felt for you all along was love."

Hoseok's heart hammering with every word that left her mouth. It was beating so wildly fast as his eyes never left the one woman he loved so much.

"I was on my way to meet my parents earlier to let them know that I want to marry you. I need you in my life and that...."

Mi-Young finally looks up to meet Hoseok's brown orbs as tears left hers.

"...I love you. I love you Oppa."

He gently broke free from Mi-Young's hands only to cup her face and wiped away her tears with his thumb. He leans in close to her face.

"Can I kiss you?" Hoseok whispered ever so softly to Mi-Young. His thumb traced her bottom lips, wanting to just devour her lips. It will be his first kiss and he was holding on to the last bit of self-control he had left when he heard her confession.

"Oppa, I'm yours. You don-"

She didn't even finish her sentence when Hoseok cut her off with his lips.

Both their hearts exploded in their ribcage and the fireworks boomed loudly in their hearts. He finally got to touch her, to kiss her, and she was finally his.

He breathlessly broke the kiss for more air to fill his lungs and pulled her into bed with him and within a split second, she was beneath him.

Hoseok was leaning on top of Mi-Young and he gently kissed her forehead, her slightly swollen eyelids, down to the tip of her nose, her now smiling cheeks, and then finally kissed her lips again.

Mi-Young wrapped her arms around Hoseok's neck and pulled him closer to deepen their kiss.

"I've been waiting so long to taste your lips. They taste so sweet," he said in between their kiss.

Hoseok pulled away from the kiss and stared down at the girl beneath him.

"Mi-Young, can you punch me? I feel like I'm dreaming."

She giggles at him and pulls him in closer to her.

"You're not dreaming Oppa. I'm really here and I love you..."

And she kisses him again only for Hoseok to pull away from the kiss once more.

"It feels like a dream. I'm scared that I'll wake up tomorrow and you won't be here with me."

The girl laughs underneath him as he cutely pouts and wonders out loud to himself.

"Oppa, shut up and kiss me..."

And he does.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

**I'm so happy for Hobi! He finally got the girl he always loved. I actually wanted to go more in detail about Hoseok and Mi-Young's relationship, like more scenes between the two and have Mi-Young slowly realize that Hoseok had always been the one for her, but being 40 chapters into my fanfic already, I didn't want to drag out this fanfic any longer so I made her realize it very quick. Lol.**


	42. Everything Between Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

_Hyung is still in Korea?_

My mind was bombarded with questions and worries.

_Where is he right now? What is he doing? Who is he staying with?_

I grabbed my phone and looked up his phone number. I hit the call button. It rang once but I quickly ended the call.

_What if he doesn't want to talk to me?_

"Ani, I need to talk to him. I need to let him know how I feel.."

I pressed the call button only to hang up right away again.

 _What_ _if he doesn't want to see me anymore?_

"Stop it Hani!! Just call him damn it!"

I took a deep breath and hit the call button just to hang up again. I threw myself onto the bed and had a little tantrum kicking the air and screaming to myself.

"I can't do it. I'm too scared he's going to hate me..."

I slap myself lightly before sitting back up in bed. If I couldn't call him, maybe a text would be better.

_'Hyung, I know you're still in Korea. I have something I need to tell you. Meet me at the playground tomorrow morning at 8.'_

My thumb hovered over the send button. Why was it so hard to hit the send button?

I closed my eyes and tapped my phone letting fate decide if I hit the send button or if I hit a random key.

************

**Jimin's POV**

Another day has gone by. It was 2 in the morning already and I couldn't sleep again. Taehyung was lightly snoring next to me and already in a deep sleep.

In the darkness of Taehyung's room, I could see the tiny blue light from my phone that was being charged.

_Only 6 more days until I leave._

I couldn't help but let a tear fall from my eye as I thought of Hani.

_She is happy with Yoongi. Don't be stupid Jimin. Stop thinking about her. You'll be fine. You can get over her. You can do it Jimin...._

I turned away from Taehyung when I couldn't hold back the tears anymore. I cried silently to myself because I knew how much I was lying to myself.

_I miss her. I want to see her. I still love her..._

I saw my phone flash for a quick second as if someone was calling me. It was too late for anyone to be calling me right now so I ignore it until it flashed again.

I gently got out of bed trying not to disturb the sleeping boy next to me. I grabbed my phone and my eye widen when I saw who the missed calls were from.

My heart increased and I suddenly felt all the blood pumping through my veins. I quickly unlocked my phone to call her back, but then I stopped myself.

 _What_ _good will it do if we talk? It'll only cause me more heartache._

I turned my phone off and went back to bed. I tried to fall asleep, but my eyes kept on lingering back to my phone.

_I need to let her go. Stop it Jimin..._

_But what did she call me for?_

_Does she know I'm still in Korea? That's not possible._

_Should I just call back_ _to_ _see_ _what she wants and say that I'm back at home already?_

_Ani, you'll only hurt more if you hear her voice._

I turned away from my phone and closed my eyes. I shook my head violently to discard those thoughts from my head.

_I'm not going to turn my phone back on. I won't turn it on until I get back to the states._

I pulled the pillow over my head and pulled the blanket over myself in an attempt to keep myself as far away as I could from my phone... only to fail miserably.

I fell off the bed as I was trying to get up as fast as I could and ran towards my phone and turn it back on. I had gotten another missed call and a new text from Hani.

_'Hyung, I know you're still in Korea. I have something I need to tell you. Meet me at the playground tomorrow morning at 8.'_

I couldn't wait until morning, so I ran to grab my jacket but knocked over a few of Taehyung's things that caused the sleeping boy to wake up instantly.

"Jiminie.. where are you going?' He tiredly asked in his deep low voice.

"Oh, uhhh, I couldn't sleep so I'm going to take a walk. I'll be back real quick.."

"Liar....... You're going back to Hani's aren't you?"

I've told Taehyung everything that had happened between Hani and I. It was all so suffocating that I had to let someone know.

"Hani's?? Haha. Why would I go back there? Okay bye!"

"Jiminie!! Wait up! Let me come with you then."

"NO! I mean, uhh thanks but no thanks. I want to go alone."

"She hurted you a lot Jimin. Are you sure you still want to go?"

I let out a deep sigh. I wasn't fooling Taehyungie.

"Taehyung, I can't stop thinking about her...." I finally confessed to him.

"She texted me saying that she wants to meet tomorrow morning, but I can't wait. I want to see her..."

"Jimin-"

"For the last time. I'll only meet her one last time to hear what she has to tell me. I want to give her a proper farewell too. Being my friend all these years, she at least deserves that much from me besides a letter..."

He nodded at me allowing me to go and I thanked him before rushing out of his room and out the front door. I spotted a cab and waved it down. It pulled over but the driver said that he was getting off work. I begged him for a ride and that I'll pay him double the fare so he agreed.

We pulled up to Hani's house and I paid the cab driver and ran towards the front gate. I tried to open it, but it was locked from the inside. I climbed the gate and jumped over it. I ran to the front door to ring the doorbell, but then I stopped. I waited for my breathing to calm down and I finally pressed the doorbell.

_*Ding Dong*_

_************_

I opened my eyes to see that I had hit the send button. I dropped my phone onto the bed and started to panic.

_Oh my god! Oh my god! I actually sent it!!!_

_Wait... Why the hell am I freaking out? Isn't it a good thing that I sent the text?_

I grabbed my phone and saw that he had read my text. I started to panic again.

_HE WAS STILL UP?! HE READ MY TEXT! WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?!!!_

I nervously waited for a reply. I did nothing but stared at my phone, but he never sent one. 30 minutes passed and still not one text from him.

_Why would he want to see you Hani? You hurted him so much..._

I fell back onto the bed and stared at the ceiling as tears began to form in my eyes. I closed them letting the tears fall down the corner of my eyes. I lost all hope that he wasn't going to reply nor was he planning on meeting me tomorrow morning.

_I should have never sent that text..._

__*Ding Dong*_ _

I lifted my head up and stare at my door in confusion.

_Who could be at the door this late at night?_

__*Ding Dong*_ _

I got up and made my way towards the front door.

__*Ding Dong*_ _

I open the door and was shocked to see Hyung on the other side of the door. He had his hand up and was about to knock on the door. He quickly covered his mouth in an attempt to cover his laugh. His action caused me to be even more confused. I thought he was mad at me? Why is he laughing?

"Hi Hani, You uh... You got a little something on your face. Your make up actually..." and then he burst out laughing at me. His cute little giggles that I have missed so much. I couldn't help but smile a bit at the sight I was seeing, until...

_My makeup?!!! Oh my god, my makeup!!_

I looked down at myself and I was still in Mi-Young's clothes and with all the crying I had done earlier, I probably look like shit. I ran away to my room and I could hear Hyung laughing so loudly and closing the door behind him. He was making his way upstairs to my room too.

I looked at myself in the mirror and what I saw was horror. My hair extension was falling out and all the crying I had done earlier had caused my make to run. I looked like a freaken clown!

_Aishhh!! That girl is not my friend! She is an evil person who did not tell me I looked this horrible!_

I quickly grabbed some makeup remover wipes and attempted to clean my face. I could hear his giggling nearing my room so I ran to the bathroom and shut the door close. I cleaned my face of whatever makeup I had left and gently took out the hair extensions. I finished cleaning up my face but I was still in Mi-Young's dress. I groaned out loud before walking out of the bathroom.

I sped to my closest and grabbed whatever shirt and pants that I first saw and sped back into the bathroom. All while Hyung sat and laughed to himself on my bed.

When I got back into the bathroom, guess what I had grabbed instead of a pant? That damn short once again.

 _Why are you_ _doing_ _this_ _to me??!! Life hates me..._

I whined silently to myself while punching and kicking the air for a minute before changing into the tank top and short.

I got out of the bathroom and saw that Hyung had stopped laughing. His focus was on the floor below him as he sat quietly while waiting for me. His serious expression caused me to wonder why he suddenly changed.

He lifted his head to meet my eyes and he instantly stood up. His face started turning red as he back away from the bed and me and headed towards the seat next to the vanity table.

I quickly got into bed and sat up while covering my bottom half with my blanket. I looked at Hyung and he was staring back at me. I turned away as soon as our eyes met. I was nervous so I started playing with my hands and kept my gaze on my hands. How am I going to tell him anything? He didn't give me enough time to prepare myself.

"I uhh, saw your text..." He said breaking the silence in the room.

"Oh.."

_Oh?! Oh???!!! Really Hani?_

"I mean, why didn't you just text me back? You didn't have to come over right away. It was already late. We could have met tomorrow morning."

"I couldn't wait-"

I looked back up towards Hyung and he seemed nervous too. He shifted in his seat.

"I-I.. uhhh.."

He started stuttering while trying to find a reason to tell me why he was here this late. I smiled to myself at how cute he was.

"It's okay Hyung. Since you're already here, sleep here tonight. We can talk tomorrow morning."

I smiled at Hyung. He didn't say anything but kept his eyes on me. His nervous self suddenly changed and his serious expression came back.

"I came here to hear what you wanted to tell me. And after that, I want to end everything between us..."

**_To Be Continued..._ **

 


	43. I Hate You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

**Jimin's POV**

_*Ding Dong*_

My heart raced as I pressed the doorbell. I waited impatiently for her.

_What was taking her so long to open the door? I know she is still up... Or maybe she has already fallen asleep?_

_*Ding Dong*_

_I can't just leave right now. I need to see her..._

_*Ding Dong*_

_I have to see her..._

I lifted my hand up in an attempt to knock on the door, but it suddenly opens up revealing Hani whose face was covered with smudged and running makeup. She had long hair but I could see it was hair extensions. It was hanging halfway loosely from her head. I couldn't help but let out a laugh at her and immediately covered my mouth.

I've never seen her like this before so it was very amusing for me. She was in a beautiful white dress that really showed off her nice body.

"Hi Hani, You uh... You got a little something on your face. Your make up actually..."

She smiled slightly at me before her face turned into utter shock and she runs away from the door and heads upstairs to her room first. I let out a loud throaty laugh before letting myself in closing the door behind me. I made my way upstairs to her room. I couldn't keep the giggles away. She was too adorable.

I sat on her bed and waited for her. She came out of the bathroom only to grab some clothes and returned back to the bathroom. I let a small chuckle escape my lips before I stopping myself. My head slightly tilted as I thought to myself...

_Why was she so dressed up tonight? And she wore makeup again too..._

Reality hit me hard in the face as I remember that she belongs to Yoongi now. She probably had just gotten back from a date with Yoongi. It doesn't explain the running makeup, but does it matter? She is his. I sighed out loud to myself before closing my eyes.

_What am I doing here?_

I opened my eyes but my gaze fell upon the ground before me. I was lost in thoughts of Yoongi and Hani that I didn't notice she had come out of the bathroom. I felt like someone was watching me and turned to the bathroom to discover Hani standing before me in a grey tank top and a short that exposed her long smooth silky legs.

I knew my face had turned crimson red on me as I hurriedly stood up and moved to the seat next to her vanity table. I couldn't keep my eyes away from her as she climbed into bed.

She was so beautiful and I wanted to hold her, to touch her so badly. She avoided my gaze as she playfully played with her fingers. My eyes remained on her beautiful face and then moved down to her lips. The very lips that I craved for so much right now. I wanted so bad to attack them. To feel them once more.....

_But she's not yours..._

"I uhh, saw your text..." I finally spoke trying to break the silence in the night. It was so quiet that I feared she would hear the increasing heartbeat of mine.

"Oh.." She answered me. I was hoping for more than a short answer. I was trying not to let the situation get awkward with everything that had happened between us, but she was quick to add on to her answer.

"I mean, why didn't you just text me back? You didn't have to come over right away. It was already late. We could have met tomorrow morning." She quickly replied right after.

"I couldn't wait-" I stopped once I realized what I had just let slip out of my mouth. I internally cursed at myself before trying to cover my slip.

"I-I.. uhhh.."

I could see a small curve on her lips.

"It's okay Hyung. Since you're already here, sleep here tonight. We can talk tomorrow morning."

And then she smiled at me. That beautiful smile of hers. It was breaking my heart...

_Don't smile like that at me Hani... Please don't..._

I remember why I came here in the first place. I remembered what I had told Taehyung before coming here. I gathered up all the strength I had left in me.

_Don't waver because of her smile..._

"I came here to hear what you wanted to tell me. And after that, I want to end everything between us..."

************

"I came here to hear what you wanted to tell me. And after that, I want to end everything between us..."

When those words were spoken, I felt my heart breaking into millions of pieces. The bright smile on my face had faltered. He sat up firmly in his seat and gave me an emotionless stern face.

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

No more giggles, no more laughter. Instead, his voice was unusually low and deep.

"H-Hyung.. I-I.." I stuttered feeling so many different emotion entering my body, mind, and soul.

_How do I tell him that I love him? How do I start?_

"I-I.. Hyung I just.. I wanted to.."

I was trembling. I wanted to scream and shout it out, but nothing came out of my mouth. I bit my lips nervously. I didn't know how to start now that I was finally given the chance to speak.

"If you can't tell me, then let me speak first."

He stood up from his seat. My gaze followed him as he stood tall and stare down at me.

"I came to say goodbye Hani..."

I could see the tears building up in his eyes and he took a deep breath and turned his head away from me to hide his tears.

"I didn't want to see you because I was scared I wouldn't be able to go back. I was scared that I wouldn't be able to let you go and......... I was right," his voice trailed off as he let out a sorrowful sob that tore my heart apart even more.

"Hyung-" I said as I tried to get out of the bed.

"No, don't!" He cried out to me as he quickly wiped his tears.

"Don't comfort me. Don't say anything. You'll only hurt me more. I'm sorry Hani, I can't stay friends with you anymore. I'm sorry, I love you. Goodbye Hani..." And he turns around and heads towards the door.

His action and break down gave me the courage to get out of bed and I rushed towards him and I wrapped my arms around his waist.

"Hyung, I'm sorry. Please don't leave me..." I cried into his back. His cries could be heard as he grabbed both my wrist and pulled them apart to break free from me. He turned around and pull me into a hug. He hugged me tightly as he cried into my shoulder.

"I told you to not comfort me. It only makes it harder for me to let you go..."

I held him back and cried along with him. I needed to tell him. I have to let him know.

"Hyung, don't leave me. I-I..."

He buried his head deeper into my neck as he breathes warms breaths that cause so much sensation all over my body.

"I love you Hyung..." I finally breathe out those words.

I felt like the whole world was lifted from my shoulder. A small smile made it's way across my face as I repeated myself once more.

"I love you Jimin Hyung..."

He finally looked up to meet my eyes. Confusion could be seen in his red swollen moist orbs. His sniffling slowly decreasing as he stares back at me. I cupped his face and wiped away his tears with my thumbs. I gently tiptoed to place a kiss on his lips. His eyes widen in shock and he backs away automatically.

"H-Hani..." He stammered cutely at me.

"W-what did you just do?" He cutely asks flustered at why I had just kissed him.

I tiptoed and kissed him again.

"I said I love you Hyung. A lot."

"But... Yoongi??"

"It's a long story.."

I held his hand and led him back to my bed and sat him down. I sat next to him and told him everything.

"Hyung, I've always loved you. Ever since we were little. I never wanted to call you Hyung. I liked you a lot, but you wanted so much for me to call you Hyung. You made me feel like you would return my feelings, so I kept them hidden from you. When you moved away and I met Mi-Young, she became the next most important person for me after you. She was like a sister to me so when you came back to Korea a few months ago, she ended up taking an interest in you. Mi-Young liked you.."

His eyebrows furrowed as he tried to process what I was telling him.

"She has asked me if I liked you, but being the dumb idiot that I was, I told her that I didn't. Remember when I asked you to be Mi-Young's fake boyfriend? That was all part of a plan that I had. I had planned to get you and Mi-Young to fall in love while I was going to try to get Hoseok to like me. I wanted him to like me so that he would end their marriage and Mi-Young and you can be happy together. But you suddenly confessed to me that you loved me. I wanted so badly to tell you then, about everything. But I couldn't because of Mi-Young. She liked you so much, so I ended up hurting you. I lied about liking Yoongi. I asked him to play along as my boyfriend and he agreed."

"You don't like Yoongi? I'm so confused..."

He closed his eyes and tried to understand everything that I was telling him. I continued on telling him everything that happened. I didn't leave out a single detail. When I finished, I nervously waited for his response.

"Hyung, please say something..." I quietly asked him.

His silence was slowly killing me. My heart raced rapidly in my chest as I waited. But nothing came out from his mouth. He was staring straight ahead and I looked to see where he was looking and met his eyes in the mirror on the vanity table. His eyes held so much sadness and hurt in them.

"Did you know it was me who kissed you at the restaurant then?" He asks while looking at me through the mirror.

I stared back and nodded letting him know that I knew it was him all along. He let out a scoffed laugh. A tear streamed down his face as he laughed, but it wasn't a happy laugh.

"How was it?" He laughed bitterly at me.

"What are you talking about Hyung?" I asked baffled at his question.

"How was it? Was it fun, playing with my feelings?"

"Hyung-"

"It must have been so much fun seeing me hurt, cry, and love you like a madman!" He screamed at me.

I jumped at his outburst. He stood up and walked away from me. I instantly followed him but stopped when I noticed both his hands clenched tightly into a fist and he paced back and forth around my room. The anger and hurt burned in his eyes.

"Hyung, you know-"

"Shut up and let me finish!" He screamed at me.

I immediately did as told. I've never seen him so furious before and it's only right that he got angry. What did I expect was going to happen?

"Y-you knew how I felt! I-I confessed. Are you even human? How could you hurt me so badly? How could you play with my feelings like this?" He angrily asked as he moved towards me. I slowly backed up as he moved forward until the door stopped me from being able to move any further back.

"Hyung, I'm sorry-"

"I said SHUT UP!" And he slams both his hands into the door behind me. Frighten by his actions, I closed my eyes shut and trembled with fear. I could feel his heavy panting breathing on my skin. He leaned in close and breathed into my ear.

"I hate you..."

My eyes fluttered opened as soon as I heard those words. Large tears brimmed in my eyes. This is what I was afraid of, Hyung hating me. And now it's become reality.

**_To Be Continued..._ **


	44. I Love You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

*****Warning! There will be mature content in this chapter. Read only if you are comfortable. You have been warned.*****

"I hate you..."

I should have known. Of course he was going to hate me. What did I expect after all that I've done to him? That he would happily accept me after I lied to him, hurted him? I would be angry at myself too so why wouldn't he? I silently cried as I stared off into space, feeling nothing but numbness now.

"I hate you so much Hani..." He breathed again into my ears. His panting and chest heaving heavily.

"But do you know what I hate the most right now..."

He pulled back and his eyes landed on to mine. I stared into those dark brown orbs that I caused tears to leave from. I wanted to wipe away those tears. I wanted to kiss them away, but I know he would never let me. Not anymore.

"Even after all you've done to me. All the lies and hurt you caused me... my heart still flutters and beat only for you..."

And his lips connected with mine.

His hands no longer on the door but on my face as he tilted his head and moved his lips against mine. He moved in closer and kiss me so roughly, so hungrily. My hands found their way on to his back as I pull him in and kissed him back. His aggressiveness slowed down and he pulled away from the kiss breathlessly. He leaned his forehead against mine.

"I hate that I love you so much Hani. So much that every particle inside of me is loving only you. My thoughts are filled with nothing but you. I love you Hani," he whispered ever so softly to me.

And his lips were back on mine. He pulled me away from the door and guided us towards my bed, his lips never leaving mine. I leaned back on to the bed as he moved forward and leaned on top of me. I parted my lips as I kissed him and his tongue found the opportunity to enter my mouth.

"Hyung, I-" I breathe out to him as he kisses me.

"Don't hurt me anymore..." He said in between the kisses as he deepens the kiss between us.

His lips soon left mine and he trailed kisses down to my jaw and towards my neck.

Our breaths and hearts were beating as one. He sucked at a sensitive part of my neck causing me both pain and pleasure that I have never felt before. I let out a breathy moan. He paused for a few seconds before continuing his suction. He pulls away from the hickey that he had just given me and his lips were back on mine.

I knew where everything was leading towards and I was fine with it because I love Hyung.

My legs slowly spread apart as he leans in closer in between my legs. I could feel the hardening of his member poking at me. He slowly starts to grind into me and I could feel myself getting wetter by the second. He pulls away from the kiss and hovers on top of me.

His lip was still brushing lightly against mine teasing me in a way that was torture.

"Hani, I don't think I can control myself anymore..."

His breathy and deep voice gave me chills.

"I want you Hani..."

I nodded giving him permission because I wanted him just as badly. I wanted to feel his body against mine. I needed him.

One by one, our clothes left our body and soon he was in me. We made love and the room was filled with our moans of pleasure and gasping for oxygen. I lost my virginity to the one person whom I love tonight and I never felt more blissful.

I woke up the next morning feeling really sore. I noticed that I was still completely naked and Hyung was laying in bed spooning me from behind.

I could feel his slightly hardened member resting near my butt and one of his hand was cupping my breast. I blushed at the memories of last night before I tried to get out of bed to clean up, only to get snuggled back into bed by Hyung. He hugged me close and tiredly breaths into my neck.

"Stay.."

"Hyung, I need to shower."

"Hmm, you can shower later. Let me hold you a bit longer. You're finally mine now."

I smiled at his cuteness and turn around to face him.

"I love you Hyung," and pecked his lips lightly. I didn't want to scare him away with my morning breath. He smiled with his eyes still closed and kissed my forehead before snuggling some more into me.

"I love you too."

"Hani, are you up yet-"

The door swung open and I turned my head around and my eyes grew twice as big as Mi-Young shrieked out loudly before it turned into laughter and she quickly closes the door on us. I groaned in embarrassment and broke away from Hyung's warm embrace.

"Get up Hyung!" And I got up and limped my naked self to grab a towel and headed to the bathroom.

I was about to enter the tub when a knock was heard on the bathroom door.

"Hani, open up. Let's shower together."

I blushed at what he had requested and said no. Mi-Young is home and I was already embarrassed enough getting caught sleeping together by her.

"But I miss you. I don't want to spend any second away from you."

I bit my lips nervously. I grabbed the towel and wrapped it around myself.

"Only if.. Only if you promise that we will just shower," I called out to him.

He was quiet on the other side of the door.

"No promises guaranteed," he replied after a while.

"Then no showering together..."

"Okay! Okay, I promise. Now open the door."

I opened up the door to a fully naked Hyung and I flushed red as a tomato as he grins widely at me and pushes past me into the bathroom.

"Why the towel? It's not like I didn't see all of you already," and he pulls the towel away from me leaving me nude in front of him again. I blushed even more than I already have and ran into the tub. I just wanted to shower and get out of there as fast as I could. He follows me and enters the tub and pulls the shower curtain closed.

I bent over to turn on the water and I could feel him lurking behind me as he attempted to move in close. I turned my head and glared at the boy and he cutely frowns at me before stopping. The water came on and I showered facing away from him, terrified that I might be the one to attack him if I kept on seeing his toned abs and sexy body.

I finished first and got out of the shower. I dried myself off and wrapped myself with the towel and then proceed to brush my teeth. Soon after Hyung finishes showering and pulled the curtain away revealing his exposed and wet self. I could see the sexy smirk on his face as he makes his way over to me through the mirror. He snatched the towel away from me and while grinning widely, he starts to dry himself off.

This boy obviously loves seeing me flustered and red. I avoided his gaze and continued to brush my teeth. He came behind me and his hand wrapped around my tiny waist.

"Do you have a spare toothbrush?" He asks as he held me from behind.

I froze as I could feel his member rubbing against my butt. It was starting to get hard and I turned around to face him and push him away.

"Hyung-"

"Stop pushing me away..." He pouted at me before his eyes trailed on to my neck and a smile appeared on his handsome face. I remembered the hickey that he had given me the night before. I turned back to the mirror and looked at my neck to see the purplish bruise on my neck.

_Aishhh.. Mi-Young is going to make so much fun of me and not let me live..._

I quickly finished brushing my teeth and grabbed the spare toothbrush for Hyung. I grabbed the towel back from Hyung and covered my body.

"Hurry up Hyung. Mi-Youngie is downstairs."

And I left the slightly turned on boy as I exited the bathroom and closed the door.

"Okay fine! But I get to do whatever I want, whenever I want when we're alone!" He calls out behind me through the door, and yes once again I blushed violently.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned! This is the closest to smut that my readers will be getting from me. I try to stay away from writing smut, but somehow felt it was needed to show how much Jimin and Hani longed and craved for one another. I hope it was not too cringy and to all my nonsmut readers, I am sorry. I had never planned on writing smut for this fanfic. It just sort of happened. The fanfic is ending, but not just yet. Until the next update, take care.


	45. All I Need Is Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

After getting dressed, I ran downstairs first to be greeted by a grinning Mi-Young.

"You're not a virgin anymore huh?" She teases me and I blushed profusely.

"S-shut up Mi-Youngie.."

"You're not denying it!! Awwhhh. My Hani is no longer a virgin!" She happily chirped at me before hugging me and joyfully jumping up and down by herself. She grins even wider when she noticed the lovebite on my neck. I covered it with my hand and tried to change the subject.

"What about you huh? You went to see Hoseok all night."

"All we did was cuddle last night. But you and Jimin Oppa-"

"What about us?" Hyung interrupted Mi-Young as he came down the stairs. He made his way to me and held me by my waist and places a kiss on my left cheek.

"Awwwhhh. That's so sweet..." Mi-Young smiled genuinely at us.

"I miss Hoseok Oppa now," she cutely sulks before moving away to find her phone to call her soon to be husband.

"Thanks," I quietly whispered to Hyung.

"Anytime babe," and he kisses my other cheek that he didn't kiss earlier. My heart raced as he held me in his arms.

"I'll leave you two lovers alone. I just came to grab my phone. Bye Hani, Bye Jimin Oppa."

She makes her way to the door, but not before teasing us once more.

"Make sure to use protection. I don't want Hani's belly getting big before me."

And she leaves.

_This girl will seriously never let this go.._

I sighed, relieved that she left. I turned to face Hyung and he smiles warmly at me before pecking my lips. I broke away from his embrace.

"Come on. Let's cook breakfast. I'm hungry."

After eating breakfast and cleaning up our mess, Hyung went back to his friend's place to grab his stuff. He wanted to come back and spend as much time as he could with me before he really has to leave back to the states.

My phone rang and I grabbed it. It was from my mom. I grew red at the thought that Hyung and I had just slept together last night and my parents knew nothing of it. They had trusted their daughter enough with a boy alone in their house and because they couldn't control their hormones, they had sex.

I bit my lip and answered the call.

"H-hello mom! How are you? How's the trip? When are you coming back?"

I realized that I was rushing my questions and they came out of my mouth within 3 seconds.

"Hi sweetie, we missed you too," she laughs at the other end of the line.

"Change of plans sweetie. I don't think your dad and I will be back soon. I thought we'd be back before Jimin goes back to the states, but I'm afraid we won't be able to see him off this weekend."

"Oh.." I pretended to sound disappointed when in reality I was happy that I will get to spend more alone time with Hyung.

"Tell Jimin we're really sorry and that we'll go to visit the Park family soon."

"Ne Omma. Be safe and I miss you and dad."

That wasn't a lie. Although it will be nice to be alone with Hyung, I really did miss my parents. Especially mom's homecooked meals.

We hung up and I set my phone on the counter only for it to ring shortly after. I grabbed it again and saw that it was Yoongi Oppa who was calling me this time.

"Hi Yoongi Oppa," I answered him cheerfully. I was insanely happy until I remembered that he had no knowledge that Hyung and I were together now and that he was still my fake boyfriend.

"Hani, can we meet up?"

"Ne Oppa. I have something to tell you too."

************

**Yoongi's POV**

I waited in the cafe near Hani's home.

When she entered, I noticed the hickey on her neck. I swallowed the lump in my throat before she finally took the seat across from me.

"Morning Oppa.."

"M-morning."

_Did she really sleep with Hoseok last night?_

I couldn't take my eyes off of the bruise on her neck. She must have noticed the way I was staring at it. She rubbed at it with her hand before moving her hand away letting the bruise be exposed.

"Oppa-"

"Did you sleep with him?"

"Huh?"

"Did you sleep with Hoseok last night?"

I couldn't help but feel tears building up in my eyes. I looked away as I felt a rage of envy swooping through my blood.

_Why Hoseok? Why did it have to be my best friend?_

"No, I didn't sleep with Hoseok..."

I looked up to meet her eyes. I let out a small breathe in relief when she said she didn't sleep with Hoseok. I knew she wouldn't sleep with Hobi, but that doesn't explain the hickey.

"Then-"

"I slept with Jimin Hyung last night."

My whole world came crashing down hard. Because I knew that I no longer had a chance. It had always been a losing game when compared to Jimin. Had it been with Hoseok, I would have lost my shit and gone psyco on her, but it was Jimin. The one man she loved so much, that she shed so many tears for, and pined so deeply for. Who was I to stop her from being happy?

"Oppa, I told Hyung everything last night. He was angry with me at first for lying to him and hurting him, but he eventually forgave me. One thing led to another and I became his last night. I'm here to end this fake relationship with you. It's only right to let you know and end us even though I know you weren't emotionally attached. I'm sorry for everything I had put you through."

I mustered up all the strength I had left to put a smile on my face.

"So this pabo finally confessed to him huh? I was wondering how long I would have to put up with you," I let a fake laugh escape my throat, but I couldn't stop the tears from falling.

She saw the tears and became worried.

"Oppa, are you okay? Why are you crying?"

"I'm shedding tears of happiness. I'm finally free from you..." I choked back the tears and sniffled hard as the tears flowed down my face. It hurt so much, but I knew I had to let her go.

I stood up abruptly and walked out of the cafe. I couldn't stay there anymore.

"Yoongi!"

She runs out of the cafe after me. She grabs a hold of my arm and turns me around to face her.

"What's wrong? Why are you suddenly crying?"

And then her face had realization in them as she stared confusingly at my probably now red eyes. I tried to avoid her eyes, but she cupped my face in her hands and lifted it up to meet hers.

"Oppa, do you..."

She paused before finishing her question.

"Do you like me?"

I sniffled and nodded letting her know that I do like her.

"I don't know when I started liking you, but I know.... I know I won't ever have a chance with you. I know how much you love him. It hurts, but I'll be fine."

And I broke down in front of her. I never wanted her to see this weak side of me. She moves in close and hugs me. I wrapped my hands around her smaller frame holding on to her tightly.

"I'm sorry Oppa. I really am. I never meant to hurt you."

She gently pats my back in an attempt to comfort me as I sob uncontrollably in her embrace.

When the crying slowly passed, I pulled away from her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to hold onto you.."

"It's okay Oppa. I'm sorry I wasn't the one for you. You'll find her someday... Or him someday. Whatever fits your needs."

I let out a small laugh at the tiny girl in front of me. I wiped the remaining tears and smiled genuinely at her.

"I have one last thing I want you to do for me Hani to end our deal and fake relationship..."

"What is it Oppa?"

I placed both hands on her shoulders and gave her a light squeeze.

"Be happy. I'll find that idiot and break his bones if he ever hurts you or makes you cry."

She laughs at my remark and nods cutely at my request. I let go of her and she gave me a quick hug again before pulling away.

"Oppa, I am so thankful and was happy to have you by my side all this time. I know I'm being greedy, but I really hope to stay friends with you."

It hurts. That word, friend, but I nodded to let her know that I did still want her in my life. It was better than not having her in my life at all.

She waved at me before turning around and headed home. I watched her figure walking further and further away from me until she finally turns the corner and disappears from my sight.

_I'll be fine. I learned to love again because of her. I know I'll be able to love again one day. All I need is time..._

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

**My heart is broken for Yoongi. I know it's such a bad ending for Yoongi, but it was the best one I could think of for his situation. I apologize to all the Yoon-ni shippers. I had planned all along for Yoongi to give my readers the second lead syndrome. If I succeeded, then that means that I did something right in making my readers feel a certain type of way, but I think most readers were rooting for Jimin and Hani. The next chapter** **will** **most likely be the last chapter and then maybe an Epilogue and My Hyung will finally end.**


	46. Chimmy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

When I reached home from meeting up with Yoongi, Hyung was back already. He ran towards me the moment he saw me walk through the front door.

"Where were you? You didn't even pick up my calls either. Don't you know how worried I was?"

I quickly took out my phone and saw that I had 5 missed calls. I giggled at the worried boy and wrap my arms around his neck pulling him in closer to peck his lips. His arms looped around my waist as he turned the peck into a deep kiss. I smiled into the kiss before pulling away. His arms still wrapped around me.

"I'm sorry. I stepped out quickly to meet up with Yoongi Oppa."

I could see that he clenched his jaw at the mention of Yoongi's name.

"Yoongi? Why?"

"He called me and asked to meet up. I guess he was curious about what happened between Hoseok and me last night when Mi-Young went to tell him about us."

"And?"

I smiled at his jealousy. He looked kinda sexy and I felt like teasing the boy.

"You know, you look kinda hot being all jealous," I playfully bit my lips.

"Don't try to change the subject on me. Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

I kissed him and pulled him along with me towards the couch. I gently push him onto the couch and straddled on top of him all while never leaving his lips.

"What are you doing Hani?" He asked while trying to break away from the kiss but I just continue to kiss him. His plumped pink lips were all mine and I can kiss it whenever I want now.

"Kissing these yummy lips that belong to me," I said in between the kiss.

"Hani.." He pulled away from the kiss leaving me pouting on top of him.

"You never answered me. Why didn't you pick up your phone?"

"My phone was on silent. I didn't hear you calling me. Sorry, Hyung."

"You could have called me to let me know where you were going or a text at least..."

I looked down at him and realized that his eyes were glossy. He had tears in them.

"Do you know how scared I was this morning? I was afraid that everything that happened between us last night was all a dream. I was terrified I would wake up this morning and not see you next to me. I don't even recall how many time I woke up last night panicking, but I'd calm down once I saw you sleeping and in my arms. Sorry for being insecure. It's just that I love you a lot and I'd be lying if I said I wasn't scared of you leaving me for Yoongi..."

A tear left his eye and I wiped it away and kissed both his eyelids.

"I'm sorry Hyung. I didn't mean to worry you. I went to meet up with him because I had to let him know about us. I wanted to end the fake relationship and deal between Yoongi and me..."

I bit my lips nervously, pondering on whether I should let him know about Yoongi liking me or not.

"Hyung, I don't want to lie to you anymore. Yoongi confessed that he liked me earlier..."

Hyung remained silent as he listened on.

"But he knows how much I love you, so he happily gave us his blessings so you don't have to worry about him. Oh, and he did also say that if you ever make me cry, he'll break your bones."

Hyung let out a small chuckle. I cupped his beautiful face and gave him a quick peck.

"I love you Hyung. I always have and I always will. I told you, I've loved only you ever since we were little."

He tightens his grip on my waist and he pulled me closer to him with a tiny grin on his face.

"You weren't the only one. I liked you a lot when we were little too. Don't you recall me telling you that I wanted to be special to you? When I said that, I meant I liked you and hoped that you liked me too. I wanted you to be the only girl to call to ever call me Hyung. That was my confession to you when we were little. I've loved you since. That's why it was so hard not to fall for you when I saw you again. I thought I had gotten over the little crush I had for you while living in the states, but coming back here just made my heart crazily jump for you once again."

My lips curved into a smile upon hearing this new information and hugged him tightly. His arms still secured around my waist. He turned his head and rested it on my chest as I ran my fingers through his dark hair.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat," he suddenly says out of nowhere.

"Hmm? Wae?"

"Because it's dancing to the beat of my heart..."

I tilted my head so that I could kiss his forehead. He stared into my eyes for a while before a small smirk grew on his lips turning into a full grin.

"You know, we're alone now..."

And he flips me onto the couch and got on top of me and you already know what happens next.

************

Five days turned into Four. Four days turned into Three. And then two and one and it was time for Hyung to go back to the states.

He dragged his suitcase along and got it checked in. He only had another hour before his flight took off and I had been crying ever since I woke up this morning. I was already feeling bummed out the night before.

We spent all of yesterday doing nothing and just in each other's embrace. He told me he loved me and stole kisses every chance he could. And now he was leaving me. Flying over thousands of miles away from me. Five days together were not enough. I regretted everything I did. I could have spent so much more time with Hyung if I had not been so stupid with my idiotic plan.

"Hani..."

I didn't answer him nor look at him. I didn't want to. If I did, then I'm going to have to say goodbye. My focus was on my feet below me, not having enough courage to meet his eyes. He lifted my chin up and his lips found mine as he attached our lips together. The tears poured even harder as I wrap my arms around his neck and pull him in. We pulled apart and I saw that he had been crying too.

"I'll miss you..." He silently whispered to me while holding me in his arms.

"I'll miss you too..."

"Call me every day, okay?"

"Ne Hyung..." I sniffled.

He held my hand and we walked until we reached the area where we had to separate. He gave me another long hug before pulling away. Mi-Young and Hoseok had come along with us to send Hyung off too. Mi-Young gave Hyung a hug as well and Hoseok shook hands with Hyung before he came back to me for one last kiss before he finally left.

12:05 PM

His plane finally took off. Hyung is gone. I hugged Mi-Young and cried into her shoulders.

"I miss him already Mi-Youngie..."

"I know," she patted my back to comfort me.

Mi-Young and Hoseok dropped me back off at home while the two went to meet up with their parents. I made my way inside and took off my shoes. I was feeling emotionally drained so I wanted to go take a nap.

When I opened the door to my room, I saw a letter on the edge of my bed. I hurried towards the letter and opened it up.

_'To my beautiful girlfriend,_

_This is not goodbye. We will see each other again so please don't cry anymore. I hate that I'm so far away from you and can't hold you, so I got you a little something to keep you company while I'm gone. It'll be in the guest room waiting for you.'_

I ran downstairs and opened the door into the guest room. Lying on the bed where Hyung use to sleep was a huge dog plushie that was in a yellow onesie. It had a tiny pink tongue that hung out of its mouth. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen. It definitely reminded me of Hyung. I moved towards it and saw a little note on the life-size plushie.

_'Hello, Hani. My name is Chimmy. Please love and cuddle me every night. Jimin really loves you. He didn't want you to be lonely. My mission is to keep you happy and to love you.'_

I grabbed Chimmy and hugged him close and I swear it had Hyung's scent. A tear left my eyes and I grabbed my phone and sent Hyung a text. I know he won't be able to see it now, but he will definitely see it later.

_'Thank you, Hyung. I found_ _Chimmy_ _. I won't cry anymore. Call me once you land. I miss you already.'_

I wipe my tears away and dried my eyes. I stop crying after I sent him the text. I was going to be true to my words to Hyung. I won't cry anymore. I took Chimmy with me up to my room and cuddle with him. I feel into a deep sleep while inhaling Hyung's scent from Chimmy.

**_To Be Continued..._ **

**Author's Note:**

**Okay, so I originally had this be the last chapter, but it was way too long so I broke it up into two chapters. I think it was over 4000 characters total. lol. I will be posting the last chapter shortly after.**


	47. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little note to let readers know that this fanfic will mainly be told from Hani's POV. Any other POV's will be mentioned after the cutoff line if it is not Hani's POV. Thank you for reading 'My Hyung' and I hope you enjoy it! -Shookieillegirl

**_*6 months later*_ **

College has started for Mi-Young and I. We had just finished the first semester and we're taking our final exams. We both got into Seoul National University. We also decided to get a tiny apartment in Seoul and move in together, although Mi-Young would often go stay over at Hoseok's. He also moved to Seoul so he could stay close to Mi-Young. He transferred from his company in Busan to Seoul.

I'm still pretty good friends with Yoongi Oppa too. And guess what? He's dating Jungkook! Turns out that Jungkook had always had a crush on Yoongi. Yoongi refused Jungkook for a while because he said he didn't want to use Jungkook as a rebound, but Jungkook was persistent. He didn't give up on Yoongi. After about a month and a half, Yoongi was whipped for Jungkook.

They both moved to Seoul as well but went to a Music University instead. And yes, they do live together in the same apartment building as Hoseok's. We would often get together and just hang out. I'd call Hyung on video chat whenever we hang out. Believe it or not, he became pretty close to Hoseok, Yoongi, and Jungkook. The boys bonded over music. It seems all of them had a deep love towards music.

I've been slowly changing my appearance too with the help of Mi-Young. I've learned to apply light makeup and let my hair grow out a bit longer. I started wearing fewer hoodies and sweats and more casual wear. No dresses yet, but I'll get to them eventually.

I also got a part-time job so juggling work and school were draining me daily. Hyung, Chimmy, and my friends were my stress reliever. It was mostly Hyung though. The moment I see his cute face or hear his voice, all my stress instantly vanishes.

Hyung and I video chat and text every chance we got. It was hard the first month because of the time difference, but we eventually came up with a time schedule and have been okay since. Sometimes we even just leave the video chat on while we study and/or sleep so the other could just watch. My phone and laptop were constantly charging and I've already gone through 2 different chargers because of how often we used our devices.

When I got off work today, I called Hyung while making my way towards my car. Yes, I got my drivers license and a car. My parents bought me my car as soon as I got accepted into College.

"Hyung, what are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing? You've never said that before. You always tell me what you are doing. Call me on video chat."

"NO! Uhh... I mean I won't be able to video chat with you for a couple of days Hani. I'm going to be busy with my finals here. I might not even be able to text or call you either."

"Oh, I guess you were studying..."

"Yeah, studying. That's what I was doing."

_Why does it seem like he's lying?_

I bit my lips nervously and I beep my car to unlock it. I got into my car and sat in there talking to Hyung. He sounded eager to hang up on me as if he didn't want to talk to me anymore.

"I guess I'll talk to you whenever you are not busy then. Call me when you have free time to chat."

"Ne. Talk to you later Hani!"

"I lov-"

I didn't even finish telling him that I love him and he already hung up on me. We always said our 'I love you' before we hung up. That honestly hurt a bit, but I wasn't going to make a big deal out of it. He was busy with finals so I shouldn't be bugging him. I started up my car and drove to my apartment.

************

A few days turned into a week! A week that I had not heard anything from Hyung. I tried calling him, but he wouldn't pick up on me. I text him, but he wouldn't reply. I got worried and called Mrs. Park. She told me that Hyung has been out partying late and has been getting home after midnight. I couldn't believe it. He ignored me for a week so he could go have fun? All he had to do was tell me that he wanted to go hang out with his friends. He didn't need to lie to me that he was busy studying.

"Thank you, Mrs. Park. Please let Jimin know that I want to talk to him."

"I will. Take care Hani."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone feeling very heavy hearted. He's changing.

_Did Hyung find someone new? Maybe that's why he's ignoring me._

I tried not to think of anything negative and not let it bother me, but I couldn't do it. It was bothering me a lot.

Mi-Young was over at Hoseok's tonight again, so I cried myself to sleep.

I woke up the next morning with a headache and swollen eyes.

I groaned to myself and sat up in bed. I had a few days to rest so I didn't have to worry about school or work for the next three days. I thought about calling my manager asking to pick up some more hours to distract me from Hyung. I decided against it and got up and went to take a shower.

When I got out of the shower, I heard my phone ringing. I quickly dried myself and wrapped the towel around my body and exited the bathroom. The ringing stopped and I was about to go back into the bathroom when my phone starting ringing again. I grabbed it and saw that it was Hyung trying to video chat with me. I instantly pick up.

"Hyung!"

"Good morning Hani..." he tiredly called out to me. It looked like he had just gotten up from a nap. He was still laying in bed with his messy hair that made him look so sexy. But no, it wasn't time for sexiness. I needed answers.

"What happened to you!? Why haven't you been calling or texting me?"

"I told you I was going to be busy."

"Yeah, busy partying! I talked to your mom Hyung! How could you lie to me!"

"Hani-"

I heard a low groan from beside Hyung. Someone else was in his bed. My eyes widen and my mouth hung open in horror.

"YOU'RE CHEATING ON ME!!" I screamed at the man through my phone.

"No Hani! I'm not-"

I saw a pair of hand wrap itself around Hyung before he drops his phone onto the bed. I heard a lot of movements and groaning then the call got disconnected.

I stared at the black screen in disbelief. I was so angry and hurt, but I couldn't even do anything because he was so far away. I wanted so much to smash my phone to bits, but it wasn't my phone's fault. It was the lying, stinking cheater's fault for not being able to control his hormones. Tears of anger flooded down my face. I threw the towel onto my bed and got dressed quickly.

I suddenly wanted to see my parents and with a few days off I decided to go visit them in Busan. I called Mi-Young to let her know and packed a small bag of clothes.

I called my parents to inform them that I was going to go visit them and then my phone beeped. I looked at my phone and Hyung was calling me back while I was still on the phone with my mom. I ignored his call and finish talking to mom then turned my phone off.

While heading out, I saw Chimmy sitting on my bed. A tear escapes my eye as I thought of Hyung. Chimmy had become so important to me. It's hard to fall asleep without holding onto Chimmy, so I took him along with me to Busan.

It was a long drive to Busan, but I eventually made it. Chimmy sat with me on the passenger side. I buckled him in so that he wouldn't move around too much. We pulled up to home and I started getting teary-eyed. I missed my parents and I miss this home, but maybe it was a bad idea to come back here. Hyung and I had some unforgettable memories in this house and I started hurting the moment I parked my car. I cried my heart out inside my car.

After I calmed down, I remembered that I had turned my phone off earlier. I turned on my phone to see that I had over 30 missed calls. Most were from Hyung, but I got a few from Mi-Young, my mom, and even Yoongi.

I called my mom back first.

"Hani! Why did you turn your phone off? You got me so worried sick!"

"Sorry, mom. I turned it off and forgot."

"Where are you right now?"

"I'm home already."

"Well, your dad and I are not home at the moment. We had to step out for a while. There's food on the table. Make sure to reheat them and eat."

"Ne Omma. I'll see you later then."

We hung up and I grabbed my bag and Chimmy. I locked my car and made my way inside. I went upstairs and put my stuff and Chimmy away before heading back downstairs. I saw the dinner table was full of food, but I didn't feel hungry. I left the house and took a walk.

I ended up at the playground. I sat in the same swing that Hyung and I had our first kiss and the tears came back. I covered my face as I wailed loudly to myself. I didn't care about whoever heard my ugly cry. I needed to let it all out. I cried and cried and cried.

I heard some footstep running towards me but ignored it. I was too hurt to care about anyone else right now.

"Hani.."

I heard Hyung's voice calling my name. Even when I'm so upset and mad at him, he's still all I hear and think about. I cried even louder into my hands.

And then I felt a familiar pair of hands wrapping itself around my wrist to pull my hands away from my face. I finally looked up at the person before me and I saw him. He was right before me.

"I'm so sorry Hani. I didn't mean to make you cry. I just wanted to surprise you...."

"Hyung... W-what are you doing here?" I asked completely confused while tears were still streaming down my face.

"Oh god, I'm so sorry babe."

He let go of my wrist and held my face. He pulls me in for a kiss. Firework boomed and my heart raced as his lips touched mine. I was so lost in his kiss and scent. I've missed him so much. I kissed him back before I remember what happened this morning and pushed him away.

"I'm sorry babe. Please listen to me. I didn't cheat-" he tried to hold me again but I stood up from the swing and interrupted him.

"My eyes and ears didn't deceive me. I saw another person in bed with you a-and you two were-" I choked back on my tears and new fresh tears rushed down my face.

He cupped my face and wiped my tears away with his thumb. He places a light kiss on my lips before explaining everything to me.

"That was my friend, Kim Taehyung."

"Taehyung?"

He nodded.

"I just got back to Korea last night and I didn't have a place to stay yet, so I slept at his place. He didn't have a spare room or bed and he didn't want me sleeping on the couch so I share a bed with him."

I was still not fully convinced, but I let him continued.

"You were in Seoul and I was planning on taking the bus to Seoul this morning to surprise you, but got a call from my mom this morning telling me that you were calling me trying to get a hold of me. I had asked her to not let you know that I was coming back to Korea and to say whatever to get you to believe her. I didn't think she was going to say that I was out partying."

His thumb massaging gentle tiny circles into my cheeks as he resumes.

"I knew you had the wrong idea so I video call you right after I hung up with my mom. But it made everything worse. I called you back and you wouldn't answer me so I called to ask Mi-Young about you. She told me you were coming here to Busan so I confirmed with your mom and asked her to let me know whenever you arrive. I thought I was going to go insane from not being able to talk to you. 6 hours of waiting for you to arrive here was torture for me."

He pecked my lips before apologizing again.

"I'm so sorry Hani. I never meant to hurt or make you cry. I would never cheat on you. I love you too much."

He pulls me in for a tight hug and I hugged him back feeling a bit relieved. And then I remember that he didn't contact me for a whole week. So I backed away from his hug and glared at the man holding me by my waist.

"You didn't even call or text or send me anything for an entire week Hyung. Even if you were coming back to Korea, you could still call and talk to me without me knowing," I pouted at him.

His cute smile appeared on his face causing his eyes to turn into moon crescents. I always loved his eye smile. It was my weakness.

"That was supposed to be another surprise for you. I'm staying."

My eyes widen after hearing this information from him.

"What? You're staying?"

He nodded while grinning widely.

"I transferred to Seoul National University so I could go to school with you. I was busy with all those school documents and transfer papers and I had to pack for Korea too. I couldn't talk to you because I know that the moment I hear your voice, I'm going to want to tell you everything and it will no longer be a surprise. But things didn't turn out like how I wanted," he sheepishly smiled and rubbed the back of his neck.

I pouted sadly at him before finally letting everything that he did slide. He's here now and he's going to be staying with me and that was enough to make me forgive him.

"It hurts to see you cry. I never want to see you shed a tear anymore," He kisses my puffy eyelids.

"Better not, or I'll tell Yoongi Oppa to break your bones next time."

He chuckled at my remark before landing his lips on mine for a real deep kiss. My lips moved slowly in sync with his. He slightly pulls away and his forehead was up against mine.

"I love you Hani," he whispered so sweetly to me.

Even though I heard his voice all the time over the phone, it wasn't the same as hearing it right in front of me. To have him back here in my arms and to feel his touch, his kiss again made my entire body go weak. I've missed him so much and he was finally back with me.

"I love you too...... My Hyung."

There was a huge smile on both our faces before he moved in closer to connect our lips once more.

**The End**

**Author's Note:**

**I want to thank all the readers who took their time to read this fanfiction of mine. Now that it's come to an end, I feel really sad. It is such a bittersweet feeling that I am having right now. Thank you all so much for 1K read and the nice and funny comments. Even to the silent readers as well. I appreciate all of you. I thought about writing an epilogue, but I like the way I ended this fanfic, so I may not post an epilogue. Once again I thank you all and until the next fanfic, take care of yourselves love.**

**The note above was for my Wattpad readers. This note will be especailly for the readers on this site. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this crappy fanfiction of mine. I still hope you all enjoyed it in some way. Thank you so much once again and I hope to see you in my next book as well. ^_^**


End file.
